Let your hair down !
by SetFireToTheRain01
Summary: Follows on from the news of James Scandal and sophies Transfer of the money.   Follows the July/august 2011 storylines.  Sophie is still uptight about losing her dads money so Sian sets about trying to get her to let her hair down !:
1. breakfast time

Hey guys . Im Amy and this is my first fic on here so its probably rubbish. But i wrote it while on holiday when it rained on my ipod so yeah .. its probably FULL of mistakes. Sorry lol  
>I hope you guys like it Comment if you do and er enjoy i spose<p>

Disclaimer: Sadly characters and sets of this fic belong solely to corronation street. I own nothing. I just borrowed them for the purpose of the story :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**_Quick chapter summary_** It was the nearing the summer holidays and after the news of  
>James' scandal, Sally had overruled Kevin and allowed Sian to sleep in with Sophie for a few days to keep her company provided there was NO 'hanky panky'. Much to Kevin's displeasure who wanted Sophie to be punished. But of course the girls had ignored this rule completely.<p>

Sian lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking of the girl soundly sleeping next to her, her beautiful girl. They'd been through so much together and despite all the ups and downs they'd remained stronger than ever. She couldn't even imagine her life without Sophie now ... She literally was her everything. People didn't understand how they could stand to be together so much, all day every day, but to them it was perfect.  
>She turned on her side to look at her sleeping beauty and noticed a small smile upon her lips, so she ducked to kiss it straight off. A happy sigh came the response.<p>

"Morning beautiful" Sian grinned when they pulled apart  
>"mmm... don't know about beautiful. But morningg" Sophie smiled<br>" You are! "  
>"Mhmm whatever u say babe "Sophie yawned<br>" oh someone's not a morning person" Sian teased as she poked her girlfriend in the side receiving an eye roll in response."Right well I'm going downstairs to get us some brekkie, I think Rosie's here so I might go wind her up and you .." she said poking Sophie "need to go brush your teeth" ,she leaned away to get off the bed, prompting Sophie to laugh in response. She leaned up to peck Sian on the lips but Sian pulled back further and scrunched up her nose in mock disgust.  
>"Hey! .." Sophie pouted but Sian raised her eyebrows. "Right ye yeah ... I'll be down in a bit babe :)' Sophie laughed.<br>"Good girl" Sian grinned cheekily finally allowing her a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>Downstairs ... (with Rosie)<p>

Sian's point of view

'so then Sian babes what do you think pink or red? I can't decide."  
><em>She's rambling on again isn't she ... I can't be bothered to listen...<em>  
>"I need to like totally blow Jason's mind. Cos I mean we haven't really done much recently..."<br>_Sophie really did piss me off last night... It was Amber this. Amber that ... I could take it for a while but not all night jeez._  
>"and it's not like I don't want to ... But he is totally gorgeous isn't he so I suppose I'll let him off ..." Rosie trailed off<br>_I guess finally realising I hadn't listened to a word_  
>"Sian are you even listening to me?" Yep thought so .. best act confused.<br>"Huh " I looked up from me toast, that I'd been quite happily picking at wrapped up in me own thoughts. I completely forgot Rosie was in the process of a 'major' make up dilemma which of course, I was on the receiving end of.  
>"Hmm what? "Shaking my head, I rubbed my eyes and tried to concentrate on what Rosie had just said to me."Sorry... Erm red I spose... I mean...well pink was always more Sophie's..." thankfully at that moment my gorgeous girlfriend decided to make an appearance and save me from embarrassing myself. She promptly sank into my lap at the table, grumbling about toothpaste, before placing her fingers on my jaw to give me a quick peck on the lips, then turning to nick a slice of toast from my plate.<br>"Err get yer own!" I huffed  
>"love you too" Sophie smiled winking at me with that look she knew I couldn't resist. So I turned my head to sulk.<br>'Err morning to you too sis ' Rosie huffed placing the lipsticks back down  
>'yeah whatever. 'Sophie scoffed her mouth clearly full of toast. <strong>MY<strong> toast.  
>Rosie just scowled and turned to continue babbling at me. Oh god. Here we go again. Pretend to be interested Sian. That's it.<br>'Sophie ... There are other seats at the table you know love ' Sally frowned as she came in with a pint of milk.  
>'I'm fine here thanks mum ...' Sophie smirked leaning back, so to stop us toppling I wrapped my arms around her waist.<br>'Hmm well get up and make your own breakfast rather than nicking Sian's ... Want a cup of tea love?' she asked turning to busy herself with some mugs.  
>Hearing my name I looked up.<br>'Nah I'm ok thanks Sally. I need to head off to college in a mo anyway. Got an exam". Stupid exams  
>Sophie turned to smile softly at me rubbing my leg.<br>"Oh, well good luck then. :)" Sally smiled warmly  
>"thanks" <em>I'm gona need it!<em>I added mentally.

"Ha college! bet there's loads of hot guys there eh Sian' Rosie piped up winking.  
>" uh no not rea..."<br>'Roseh! She's spoken for ' Sophie scowled leaning over to smack her on the arm earning a string of insults in return 'plus with a sexy girlfriend like moi, what reason would she have to notice them eh?' Sophie grinned leaning back placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.  
>I scrunched up my face to laugh back.<br>"oh please" Rosie scoffed.  
>"Mmm yeah well you are kind of sexy I must admit "I grinned cheekily. The perfect way to wind Rosie up. Talk about how hot her sister is at the table! Result<br>"Mhmm, only kind of?" Sophie murmured turning to me then leaning down to claim my lips, prising them open with her Tongue.  
>God I loved this.. The feel of Sophie's lips...her hot Tongue fighting for dominance with my own. I mean, it didn't occur to me in the slightest that it was half 8 in the morning and we were at the kitchen table in FULL company. If I could, I'd kiss Sophie all day every day. Provided no one complained. Then I'd have to give em what for while Sophie sulked<br>"oh don't mind me..." Rosie huffed breaking me from my thoughts, turning to her bowl of cereal scowling.  
>I broke out into a smile into the kiss. Pulling away to utter a quick 'we won't', before leaning back in laughing. Sophie reached her hands into my hair and rather embarrassingly let out a low moan.<br>Hah. See what I do to her!  
>'Eurghh keep it PG! , I am eating you know' Rosie squealed causing Sally to look up and frown at us<br>'Oi! I said no hanky panky!'  
>Reluctantly Sophie pulled away to scowl at her mum.<br>"Kissing my girlfriend is not ' hankeh pankeh' nor is it against the law thank you very much soo shush.. Besides it's a good luck kiss!"  
>"good luck kiss?" I laughed whispering in Sophie's ear<br>"shurrup!" she whispered back grinning.  
>Sophie scowled at her mum again. "Where's dad anyway?". She yawned.<br>Sally frowned and put her mug down "taking jack to the crèche. It's late you know! "  
>"ah well I can escape his hateful gaze this morning then" Sophie sighed<br>Sally's frown softened into a sympathetic gaze "I'm sorry love I'm sure he'll come round " She murmured. Deciding now would be a good time; I squeezed Sophie softly round the stomach and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.  
>"Hmm" Sophie sighed before turning back to kiss me. Blimey she's up for it this morning!<br>"Look your both dead cute and all  
>but I am actually eating here!" Rosie grumbled<br>"Well don't look then!" Sophie murmured having to pull away.  
>Sally huffed before turning away.<br>Sophie opened her eyes and pulled back "FINE ... Wait here a second babe I'll go get changed and walk ya to your bus stop "  
>Still dazed from the kiss I managed a quick "okay" as I watched her retreating form. Damn she's got a fit body...<p>

..."so ... are there any hot girls there then?".  
>'ROSEHH!' I glared<br>'fine.. Fine.. I was only asking. '

* * *

><p>Later on ...<p>

Sian pulled Sophie out the door and reached for her hand. 'Gosh that was sooo awkward '  
>Sophie laughed. 'Oh ignore them :) I'll kiss you where and when I want.'<br>'Ohhh really now... And do I get a say in this? 'Sian laughed raising her eyebrows in mock annoyance trying to keep a straight face.  
>"Hehe. Nope. You're my kiss slave, you must submit to all my kiss demands" Sophie grinned cheekily<br>"right ... "Sian laughed sticking out her Tongue swinging their linked hands between them."So what if your kiss slave went on strike eh?"  
>"What .. And try to resist these lips ? Impossible haha".<br>"Pfft!" Sian scoffed "someone's full of themselves this mornin'!" she chuckled as Sophie pulled her over once they reached the bus stop.  
>"Shurrup you and kiss meh before your bus comes!"<br>"Gladly" Sian grinned leaning down to capture the lips she so adored.  
>"Hey up" they heard coming from behind.<br>Sophie pulled back with a huff "urgh who now?" she whispered turning around. "Oh Amber hey! " she said smiling. Sian's face lit up when she realised she knew Amber.  
>Sophie began to walk towards Amber pulling Sian over, linking their hands.<br>"You alrigghhtt :)" Amber smiled looking towards Sian  
>"yeah you remember Sian right"<br>"yeah course :) heya"  
>"hey you!" Sian said grinning. "Long time no speak!"<br>Sophie frowned softly at Sian's apparent enthusiasm squeezing her hand before turning back to Amber smiling.  
>"Last time I was here you were dating that Ryan lad! What a big U turn this has been eh "she smiled "what's happened to him?" Amber asked<br>"oh long story, but he's gone up north with Kieran." Sian said.  
>"Ah right. Just Shows how much can change when you disappear for a while "Amber smirked."You two make a dead cute couple "<br>Sian laughed as Sophie looked up and smiled softly turning to look at her who was gazing back with an equally soft gaze.  
>"Yeah we do "Sian grinned.<br>"Anyway check you two out with the PDA!" Amber chuckled.  
>"Well why shouldn't we?" Sophie frowned. "It's no problem!"<br>"Sopheh! She's only messin!" Sian looked up confused.  
>Sophie looked at Sian and frowned. "What?" Sophie scowled "what's got your knickers in a twist?"<br>"sorry .. Just nervous. Ya know exam n all' she lied.  
>"Aww you'll be fine" Sophie reassured rubbing her thumb over Sian's hand. "Its R.E isn't it? Just have a rant and you'll be fine.. Oh and ask what would Jesus do?"<br>"Oh yeah I remember the R.E exam.. Dead 'ard that one I tell ya! Got well on me tits" Amber grinned  
>Sian looked up and frowned<br>"I'm only joking.. Jeez keep ya tits on, you'll be fine I promise" Amber tried to reassure her. Turning to Sophie she grinned "anyway you ... Shouldn't you be in work?"  
>"SHITTT.. I mean .. Crap I mean .. Bugger ! I forgot. When's my shift start ?"<br>"5 minutes so you best hurry up, I'll meet ya there in a bit"  
>" right thanks :)" Sophie flustered as she turned to Sian<br>"Sorry babe I gotta go. You'll be ok here yeah ?" she pouted  
>"no I'm going to die a lonesome death from heartbreak at being.." Sian began but seeing Sophie's confused face she laughed "course I willl you silly mare. Don't be daft. .Its fine .." she smiled " can't be late on your first day back. I'll see ya after me exam yeah "<br>"yeah good luck ! Text me when it's done" Sophie smiled  
>"of course" Sian grinned pushing Sophie to go slapping her on the arse.<br>"Love you"  
>"love you too" Sian shouted as she watched Sophie run off.<p>

"n'aww aren't you two cute" Amber smirked  
>Sian just rolled her eyes laughing.<br>She looked up to see Tommy strut past turning to give her and Amber a wink each, to which she threw a scowl In return. She shifted seeing Amber smirking back at Tommy so she dropped her gaze back to the floor.  
>" anyway .. So who else do you two know round here?"<br>Sian looked up and frowned "everyone ?"  
>"not like that ! I mean like mates! You do have some right?"<br>"yeah course! .. Chesney, Katie but they're busy at the moment ,Chris, Lucy and Nick from college , James at ... " Sian trailed off  
>"the shelter? .. Or not as the case may be. Heard about that !" Amber probed<br>"Hmm news travels fast here. Me n Soph should know, it's like a flamin goldfish bowl".  
>" hmm most with the brains of one!" Amber remarked. Sian barked out a laugh<br>"...anyway, you should try talking to some more people. Wouldn't do ya any harm, just seems like you're glued at the hip"  
>"were not!" Sian scowled<br>Amber raised her eyebrows.  
>"Were not !"<br>"yeah and I'm Lance Armstrong ! You so are"  
>"don't be daft!"<br>" hey I'm only trying to help! I can only imagine what the taunts are like at college... I should know .. I mean .. "Amber flustered" I mean, knowing gay people n all" she tried to cover up  
>Sian looked up suspiciously but decided to smile "yeah thanks.. Well my bus is here anyway so I'll see you later I suppose"<br>"yeah probably. Catch ya later! Good luck! :)"  
>Sian smiled softly before turning to get on the bus.<p>

* * *

><p>There you go hope you enjoyed reviews are always welcome chapter 2 will be up soon :)<p> 


	2. Morning shift

Authors Notes: Hiya guys i hope you liked the first chapter :) This is my first fic so sorry if its boring lol.  
>This fic is just intended to be fillers for the current storyline with certain aspects tweaked to suit my story, i dont think it will be massively long atm.<p>

CHAPTER 2

*Later on in the shop*  
>Amber was stood behind the counter leaning against the wall while Sophie was sorting out the stock It was starting to feel a really long shift and Sian was still in her exam. People were popping in every now and then but Dev and Sunitta had gone out, leaving the pair to run the shop.<p>

"Urgh how can it only be 10.45 when it feels like I've been sat here for like 3 flippin years!'Amber huffed raising her hands  
>"mmm well I can think of worse jobs..."Sophie started<br>"oh please not the count your blessings lecture. Spare me... Dads already beaten you to that one" Amber moaned  
>"mm yeah well, least your dad is still speaking to you"<br>" ah well not for much longer."  
>"What? "Sophie asked turning to look at her.<br>"Oh nuffin, so...things still bad at your place then? You n Sian seem ok?"  
>"Oh me n Sian are fine. Never better in fact. She's stuck with me through all this somehow. But well... My dad isn't covered by fraud protection cos he said he'd signed the transfer himself..."<br>"So no compo?" Amber cut in  
>"no compo." Sophie nodded, "The police can't even trace the moneh, and well he can't even look at meh right now." She sighed turning back to the shelves.<br>Amber looked up sympathetically and bit her lip "hmm soph. You're a girl with a plan, you'll pay him back!"  
>"Yeah!" Sophie said looking up "I know I will, but it will take meh years, if not decades!"<br>"try 3 weeks" Amber smirked tapping the counter  
>Sophie raised her eyebrows "guessing it's not maths your doing at college"<br>"ha" Amber grinned walking out from behind the counter "you just gotta show willing ! Keep yer head down.."  
>"I haven't got any moneh...!" Sophie groaned<br>"hand over as much dosh as ye can even coins for I dunno dramatic effect or somet! "She smiled raising her hands."He'll start to feel sorreh for you, and then bobs your uncle, he'll feel guilty. Especially with Sally moaning 'she's learnt her lesson Kevin!'" Amber mocked."So stick to it and he'll wipe the slate clean ... You'll be sorted"

* * *

><p>Hearing the bell go Sophie glanced up to see Tommy strutting in, so Amber turned to walk back behind the till.<p>

Rolling her eyes Sophie sighed "what do you want" she scowled.  
>" well I'm in the middle of weatherfield In a corner shop .. Chances are. I Want to buy something .. Usually the norm isn't it?"<br>"hmpf." Sophie huffed as tommy just stood there grinning like a Cocky git.  
>"well are you going to buy somet then?"<br>"of course .."  
>"ha.. Coulda fooled me"<br>" I am !"  
>"what then ?"<br>" mind your own! " he barked laughing  
>Sophie scowled " look this Is a shop if you're going to annoy me then you can..".<br>She was cut off by Amber.  
>"Hey Sophie why don't you make us both a brew?"<br>"Ah" tommy grinned noticing Amber. Sophie turned and sulked off into the back " just the girl I wanted" rubbing his hands together. "fancy a date tonight?" he winked walking to the till  
>Amber looked up and laughed.<br>" with you?"  
>"yeah go on. It'll be a right laugh"<br>"hmm where would you take me? I do have standards ya know, law student me" she said pointing to herself grinning.  
>"what. With a lad like me ? Pfft. Get a grip! Get a pint down ya !"<br>"ha! who says i drink ?" Amber questioned raising her eyebrows  
>"me, so you up for it ?"<br>"nah your alright !" Amber laughed as Sophie arrived with two cups of tea.  
>"err. Where's mine ?" Tommy huffed.<br>Sophie looked up with a forced smile "sorreh rules and regulations"  
>"rules and regulations .. " tommy scoffed "she .." he said pointing to Amber " is the bosses daughter, she can pull strings , make cuppa's happen! So you can stuff rules and regulations".<br>"uh huh .. I'm also the bosses, wife's STEP daughter. She can ALSO pull a few strings and make my life HELL..so sadly. Rules and regulations stay" Amber laughed shaking her head.  
>"nah . You've just got off onto the wrong foot tha's'all." Sophie tried to encourage.<br>"nnooppeee .. There's a whole other side to that woman Sophie that you've NEVER seen" She sighed rolling her eyes.

Tommy looked up and smirked "hmm sounds like you need to offload.. , go on ! Rovers 8 o'clock! Meet me there" he grinned " but bring yer purse tho cos I'm not exactly flushed."  
>"hah! No wonder you're so lucky in love" Sophie barked.<br>Tommy looked towards her and frowned "do you know any cults I can join? I'm looking to get fleeced"  
>"it was NOT a cult " Sophie bit back harshly " it was chariteh!"<br>"OHH well that is ALL the difference.."  
>"oi !" Amber butt in "leave her alone"<br>Tommy just smirked "tonight yeh .. Think about it" he said paying for his chewing gum. He received a nod from Amber.  
>"cool cya later " he smirked ,winking at Sophie as he left.<p>

As soon as he left the Shop Amber let out an almighty squeal.  
>"You honestly want to go out with him?" Sophie questioned<br>"yeah. Why not? He's dead gorgeous not to mention buff!"  
>"hah! SURE he is, I should know" Sophie scoffed<br>"what? he is!"  
>" all he is, is a dirty toe-rag" Sophie scowled<br>"Who is?"  
>They looked up to see Rosie enter the shop<br>"Tommeh" Sophie scowled  
>"what's wrong with Tommy?"Amber asked looking between them confused.<br>"Hah. What's right with him ?" The older girl barked winking to Sophie who grinned. Amber let out a huff and scowled at the floor.  
>"hey! Can't wait to hear about your date then! " Sophie grinned "would love to hear what rubbish he comes out with to try charm you"<br>"n'aww I'm sure he'll be gentlemanly with Amber. "Rosie sniggered  
>"uh. Am I missing somet here?" Amber frowned<br>"nah it's nothing." Sophie tried to reassure Amber  
>"hmm well tell me you don't like a bit of buff and grease every now and then?" Amber grinned looking between the Webster girls.<br>Rosie smiled placing a tin of soup on the counter  
>"eww" Sophie huffed turning to Rosie "speak for yourself thank you". Amber grinned back.<br>"uh who's that for?" Sophie frowned  
>"Jason duhh.." Rosie stated<br>Sophie let out a laugh " he'll start wasting away if you keep feeding him" Amber looked up and grinned  
>"what is it with you and feeding people soups ?"<br>"hey ! Soup is healthy!"  
>"yeah ,the height of a healthy meal.. Nothing to it" Amber laughed<br>"oh shut up! He likes it so he's having it"  
>"too scared to admit otherwise more like" Sophie smirked as she put it through the till before handing Rosie her change.<br>"Yeah whatever. Catch ya later AU REVOIR!" Rosie shouted as she turned to leave to the sound of the pair laughing.

* * *

><p>"ah your sisters a right laugh" Amber snickered.<p>

"ah I know right , so easy to wind up " Sophie smiled  
>"swear she should be blonde"<br>"haha a blonde bimbo !" Sophie grinned."She's deffo blonde at heart I tell ya"  
>"hah" Amber grinned, both bursting out laughing.<p>

When they finally calmed down Amber came over to stand next to Sophie at the till knocking her lightly with her side  
>"hey you. How come your not at college, you're the same age right ?" Amber enquired<br>Sophie nodded slowly sighing. "I dunno to be honest, I got kicked out and never really tried to go back" she began fiddling with her fingers on the counter. " I haven't thought about it since me fall If I'm honest."  
>"Sorry what ? Your fall? Not been hanging off roofs have yeh? " Amber laughed.<br>"uh yeah .. I kinda fell of a church roof.."  
>Amber spat out her tea "omg are you ok?"<br>Sophie laughed "do I look ok to you ? "  
>"well yeah but .. Still! What happened?"<br>Sophie looked up smiling "I'm fine now , things were just getting really tough at home , me n Sian 'ad been havin' rows and I just got drunk next thing I remember after goin the church was waking up in hospital with me mum n dad peering over me "  
>"not Sian ?"<br>"Don't think they let her in first.."  
>"ah ok .. Gosh, there is a God ...it's a miracle your alive"<br>Sophie let out a laugh "I'm fine !" she smiled "like I said. It was weeks ago."

Amber touched Sophie softly "well if it makes you feel any better about college , I'm not exactly a saint either .." she sighed dropping her head In her hands.  
>"what do you mean?" Sophie scrunched up her forehead in confusion<br>Amber looked up and then shifted her eyes to straight ahead. "Can you keep a secret? My dad would kill me if he knew..."  
>"Course? " the younger girl frowned<br>Amber raised her eyebrows.  
>"I pinky promise " She pressed knitting her eyebrows together in confusion "are you pregnant?"<br>Amber let out a nervous laugh smiling "as bad as that... but not that" she breathed biting her lip. "I've been kicked out of uni.."  
>Sophie let out a breath "how ? why more like ?"<br>Amber glanced behind her then turned back "it's kind of a long story to be honest ... But novella style .. I couldn't keep up with work and uni's not all its' cracked up to be. Nothing of interest there."  
>"what about the hundreds of guys there ?"<br>"If that was the deciding factor, do you really think I'd be here in weatherfield?" she laughed.  
>"no.. But still?"<br>"Hmm well there aren't any if im honest ... Anyway who says it's just guys?" Amber snorted elbowing Sophie in the side.  
>Sophie glance across "well ya know .. I just assumed ya know" she stumbled as Amber started to laugh.<br>"I'm just kidding. Jeez. You lesbos are so tetchy."  
>"hmm whatever"<br>Amber let out a small laugh. She wasn't ready to admit the other breaking news quite yet. She wasn't even sure if it was completely true herself.  
>Sophie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket to see a new text from Sian.<br>_  
><strong>'hey babe. Just finished my exam. Was awful but I'll be over soon to say hi and come save you from Amber for 5 mins hehe. Love youu xxx'<strong>._ Sophie burst into a grin.

"who's the text from I wonder" Amber sniggered.  
>"shurrup you .. Just cos I have a girlfriend and you don't!"<br>"hah. Don't want one thank you very much"  
>"you know what I meant! "Sophie frowned turning back to her phone to type out a quick reply.<p>

"so anyway what you gona do about your date with tommy tonight then eh" she said clicking send on her phone.  
>"what's that?"<br>Sophie glanced up ,alarmed at the different voice to find dev standing at the door with a confused expression. He turned on Amber so she turned to busy herself with the stock.  
>"Duckworth ? I thought i told you to keep a counter firmly between you hunny! You can't seriously be going on a date with him!" Dev barked<br>"Well why not ? He's buff ain't he soph ?"  
>"how the hell should I know? .. Keep me out of it! " Sophie moaned turning back to start pricing the stock<br>Amber looked at Sophie with pleading eyes before scowling at her dad "tommy's fine !"  
>"hah ! I'll be the judge of that "Dev shouted exasperatedly.<br>"Hmm well I'm going out so see ya later !" Amber shouted as she turned to exit the shop leaving Dev and Sophie to ponder.

* * *

><p>Thanks again :) review and i'll promise to keep updates coming<p> 


	3. unexpected visitor

Authors notes:  
>So this chapter is just a filler before the big night i have planned :).<br>As always review if you liked it :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 Sophies P.O.V<p>

later on .. Amber had returned briefly to bore me with endless chatter about how amazing Tonight was going to be.  
>i'd zoned out and was staring at the floor. Nodding every now and then trying to feign interest. It's not that i didn't want to listen... i was just preoccupied thinking. Sian's exam had finished hours ago and she said she was coming right over. Now i don't know about you , but to me right over doesn't take 4 hours somehow. So much for coming to save me pssh .<br>"so nod if you're as gay as a window" Amber smirked knowing full well I wasnt listening, and recieved a satisfying nod in return  
>"hah you admitted it !"<br>"huh what ?" I looked up finally coming back to reality.  
>Amber burst our laughing "soph if your going to zone out you really need to brush up on your 'im pretending to listen to you' skills" Amber grinned<br>"shurrup you ! I was thinking !"  
>"ouh did it hurt ?"<br>I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion "did what hurt?"  
>Amber just shook her head. "Nevermind... Where's Sian anyway? It's like nearly 5. Surely her exam has finished by now."<br>_Well done dipshit_ i thought sourly.  
>"if I knew that. I woulda been paying attention just now!" I scowled leaning back against the shelves.<br>"aww well she probably went out celebrating with chris or somet. It is her last exam right ?"  
>"who ? " Alarm bells started ringing in my head.<br>"from college?"  
>"oh right yeah him .. How do you know him?"<br>Amber tapped the side of her nose and smirked in that god awful annoying way. "She'll be back soon stop fretting! Jeez. And you say you're not some like over possessive girlfriend "  
>Oh hell no ... she did not just go there. No wait she did<br>"IM NOT ! She does live with me ye know !" I scoffed desperately trying to feign my innocence.  
>"I'm only messing ! " Amber said bursting out laughing, walking forward to rub my arms. Alarmed i glanced down at the offending hands but in true cliché style i was, 'saved by the bell' as they say, and in walked in walked Sian. Looking breathtaking might I add. Certainly not wearing what she went out in earlier. Judging by her expression she hadn't missed Ambers little 'comfort' gesture before she'd ripped them away from me.<br>"At Flamin Last!" I squealed turning to skip to Sian. Yep you heard me right .. SKIP. Yep. She totally brings it out in me I tell ya.  
>Sian giggled" Aww you missed me?" she teased.<br>"course ! it's like a flamin 40's film round here!"  
>Sian let out a laugh engulfing me in a hug. "Sorry I'm so late ". I pressed my face into her shoulder and sighed happily.<br>"Boy am I glad to see you!" i murmured against it.  
>"oi! I'm not that bad o' company am I? I'm hurt!" Amber joked.<br>"What? No course not I didn't mean... "  
>"Sopheh ! " Amber burst out laughing as Sian tried to fight back the laughter, poking me.<br>"whattt ?"  
>"you're so easy !" Sian grinned.<br>Oh charming... the pair of em ganging up on me. My face broke into a scowl.  
>"n'aww " Sian grinned reaching to touch me softly on the arm. "tough day ?"<br>"not re.." i began only to be rudely interrupted.  
>"nevermind her!" Amber laughed. "How was your exam ?"<br>Sian looked across pulling her arm away and groaned. "awful !.. I felt like I was gona fall asleep half way through .."  
>"hmm wonder why ?" Amber grinned pointedly at me causing Sian to blush<br>"yeah well , wasn't just that. Some idiot kept sniffing beside me and I felt like walloping him one but the girl behind him did it for meh " she grinned beautifully. I smiled and reached for her hand.  
>"n'aww I'm sure you did fine babe." I tried to encourage but with Ambers laughter it was hard to keep a straight face. " I'm relying on you now ! I'm the one who's gona be stuck at frescho's!"<br>Sian snorted

"where on earth have you been? Me and Amber have been bored out our minds here. Today's only entertainment was Tommy's pathetic attempt at a chat up line and Norris coming to inspect the state of the shop!"  
>"ouh fill ya boots !" Sian smirked "Busy day then! "<br>"the busiest !" i groaned sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
>"yeah well enough about us two, what's the big secret. Why you back so late ?" Amber smiled questioningly<br>"well... I got caught up talking to some lads at college ..."  
>Oh bloody great. More flaming lads. I scowled and dropped my gaze to the floor but Sian tugged on my hand to grab my attention again<p>

"soo .. After that I went to sort out a few things. Cos you " she said nudging me ," are coming out tonight "  
>"with who?" i asked confused<br>"Me you daft mare!"  
>"what like. On a date?" If you could see my face now. You'd probably burst out laughing. But my god the mixture of embarrassment , elation and confusion rolled into one has gotta be a pretty comical one. But then it hit me. Ive got not money... shit. My face must have said it all cos she let out a giggle.<br>"Yep ! And before you start moaning, I've sorted it with your dad and I'm paying ! So no trying to pay for stuff" God she knows me too well. Any protests i had died in my throat and came out as a huge squeal.  
>"AHHH you are literally amazing. God I love you !" I grinned pulled Sian into a hug.<br>She started to giggle and glanced over to Amber over my shoulder who was stood smiling.  
>"where are we going ? " i couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.<br>"cinema , then back to ours for a movie night in , I'll order a takeaway and.." but she was cut off as i rather clumsily threw my arms around her again pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Lots of hugs today... probably national hug day or somet.  
>Amber just laughed and tapped on my shoulder "oi you .. Go on. Get going. Yeh need to go and get readeh. Sian you wait here , let sophie get ready haha "<br>"what really ? Can I go early ?"  
>"yeah. Go on. I'll cover for yeh. See ya in a bit" she smiled<br>"AHH thankyou " i squealed enveloping her in a hug too. I glanced over to sian over her shoulder throwing her a wink. The frown on her face quickly being removed and replaced with a smile as she shook her head while i left the shop.

* * *

><p>back to 3RD PERSON<p>

"So uh .. " she mumbled "got any plans for tonight ?" she said looking towards Amber  
>"me ? Oh yeah. I'm going out with tommy."<br>"what .. On a date ?"  
>"oh not you n'all " Amber groaned<br>"no no I was only asking , I just don't particularly like him that's all but that's my opinion."  
>"hmm your girlfriend didn't seem to keen either!" Amber rolled her eyes.<br>"hmm well there's history that's why !" Sian huffed. "how was uni ?"  
>"great .." Amber lied. "glad to be back though if I'm honest..." she was cut off Ryan walking in through the door stopping dead when he saw Sian.<br>"Sian .." he breathed  
>Sian froze where she was ,turning back as she tried to think of something to say "uh. You alright?".<br>"yeah yeah I'm great thanks , you?"  
>"yeah yeah never better thanks."<br>"cool ..." he said staring intently at Sian  
>Amber cleared her throat awkwardly.<br>"look sian .." Ryan began, scrunching his face .." i've missed you so much!  
>"Ryan don't.."<br>"we were good together !" he pressed desperately walking towards her..  
>"Ryan I don't want to hear.." Sian began<br>"Please! I just want to be able to talk to you ! Tonight say ?"  
>"I can't.. I'm going out with Sophie tonight .." she said raising her hand to his arm. He lifted his hand and covered hers with his.<br>"please .. Reschedule it or somet" he pleaded, his eyes full of desperation.  
>At that moment Sophie walked in through the door , stopping when she saw who Sian was with.<br>"I'm going now " Sian said forcefully ripping her hand away then walking toward Sophie. She placed a hand on the base of her neck pulling her in for a kiss to try to remind Ryan that she was indeed 'taken'. Before pulling Sophie out the shop swiftly.  
>"why was Ryan there ?" Sophie asked frowning as Sian pulled her along but Sian ignored her.<br>"Sian !" Sophie pressed coming to a halt. Still no response.  
>" Powers you answer me right now!"<br>"I have no idea" Sian sighed turning around " he just... just appeared out of nowhere." she mumbled, eyes dropping to the floor  
>"well what did he want.."<br>Sian shifted her eyes ..  
>"babe ?"<br>"to talk to me ! To See me !" Sian said slowly, terrified that Sophie was going to kick off so she reached her hand behind sophie's neck and pulled her in for a kiss closing her eyes.  
>Sophie pushed her back softly with her hands needing to say something. "You can go talk to him you know .. I do trust you "she said smiling placing a finger under Sian's chin. "I may not like it... but you can do what you like! So long as you tell me first. So I can go give em what for if they try anything" she said stroking her chin softly."Anyway. Come on." she grinned grabbing Sian's hand and pulling her to street cars.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you taking me out again ?"<br>"I just thought .. After all the crap that's happened with James and the money and your dad n stuff , that you needed somet to bring a smile to your face again cos you haven't been yourself lately. Plus we haven't spent that much time to ourselves I mean I know we've been together , but we haven't had any alone time for just you and.. " she was cut off by a squealing Sophie throwing her arms behind her neck and pulling her in for a long kiss.

"God I love you" She laughed when they pulled apart.


	4. The Date Part 1 warning 18 material

Hey guys. Heres the big date then :) theres two parts to the date so here is part one for now Hope you all like it.  
>(Contains strong scenes of sexual nature so NOT FOR KIDS)<br>RATING : 18+

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 THE DATE<p>

later on Sophie n Sian arrive at the cinema  
>"come on then" Sian smiled as she tugged Sophie to the ticket office. "What shall we see?" She asked, realising instantly this was a bad idea leaving the choice up to her. It was like throwing a child into a sweet shop and telling them to choose only one sweet. An impossible task, and sure enough when she turned to look she was met with a face of knitted concentration.<br>"How about that horror one?" She suggested  
>"but I hate horror films! "Sophie moaned<br>"yeah... by yourself .. but I'm here" Sian grinned.  
>"As tempting as that sounds were in a public place. And I know what you're like !" Sophie laughed poking her girlfriend in the ribs.<br>Sian rolled her eyes "well hurry up and choose then!"

* * *

><p>Sophie ended up pondering for another 5 minutes before settling on an action film based around a female lead character similar to bond. So once Sian had paid for the tickets and bought some popcorn, she grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her onto the back row of the cinema.<p>

"err why are we sitting here " Sophie whined  
>"so I can do this!" Sian murmured placing her lips on Sophie's quickly "okay?"<br>Sophie opened her eyes and grinned. "mhmm" she said biting her lip.  
>"good" Sian laughed leaning back into her seat looking around the cinema as it was just the adverts. She spotted Chesney and Katie three rows down locked in a fierce snogging session. So poking Sophie in the side, she alerted her to their presence with a cheeky glint in her eye.<br>"what are you up to?" Sophie smiled knowing full well what Sian was about to do.  
>Sian just beamed sweetly back at her before taking a handful of popcorn and beginning her assault at the back of their heads.<p>

Luckily for them her aim was terrible so Sophie joined in and soon a full blown popcorn assault was underway. Chesney and Katie broke apart turning to scowl at their attackers. Realising it was just Sophie n Sian, Chesney burst out laughing and threw some popcorn back.  
>"You alright?" he grinned only to be met with a series of Shhhh's from the people around him<br>"what? " he grumbled "it's only the trailers !" he turned back to the girls to mouth a quick "you ok ?" and after receiving thumbs up in return he laughed before signalling them to meet him afterwards outside.  
>Sophie smirked back down at him and nodded. This was going to be so fun. A 2 hour film and 2 hours of target practice she smiled. She twisted to lean her head onto Sian's shoulder so Sian wrapped her arm around her. They stayed this way for most of the start stealing kisses every now and then.<p>

* * *

><p>About half way through Sian dropped her hand to Sophie's leg and subconsciously began to rub up and down. Sophie lifted her head and glanced down at the offending hand suddenly feeling very warm down below. She knew Sian would do this and fuck it if she was gona stop her. It felt too good! So closing her eyes briefly she just tried to enjoy it without making her stop. Sian carried on for another 15 minutes of the film before dropping her head to the brunettes shoulder letting out slow breaths on her neck. "Oh god "Sophie whined just low enough so that Sian couldn't hear her. The slick wet feeling below was building and her girlfriend knew nothing about it. She closed her eyes to try to ignore the building sensations but she might as well have stepped into a brothel for all the help it was doing. Suddenly she started to hear a low moaning coming from the screen so she snapped her eyes open to see the main character locked in a fierce embrace her P.A, tits and pussy blazing on show. Sophie threw her head back and let out a huff. As if she wasn't turned on enough with Sian rubbing her leg but having tits blazing in front of her, she was reaching bursting point.<br>She let out a low whimper causing Sian to pull back alarmed.  
>"oh fuck it" Sophie gasped before clutching Sian's face locking their lips together. She thrust her tongue forward begging for entrance which, once Sian had gathered what was going on, she allowed. With tongues lashing and Sian still rubbing on her leg, Sophie was starting to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't take it any longer. Pulling away, she grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her up.<br>"what ? Soph are you o..." Sophie silenced her, placing a finger to her lips before pulling her quickly down the steps and out of the screening.  
>Chesney looked up to see them run past and smirked.<br>"wonder where they're off to?" Katie whispered  
>"hmm give you 3 guesses" Chesney grinned back<br>Katie looked confused for a second before it dawned on her "ah ". They both burst out laughing to the sound of a series of 'shhs' from everyone around them.

* * *

><p>*outside*<p>

Sophie tugged on Sian's hand and pulled her towards the toilets  
>"babe are you ok?" Sian pressed looking up with concern but Sophie ignored her. She had one goal in mind and nothing was going to stop her. She couldn't take it any longer.<br>Thrusting open the door she pulled Sian inside, checking there was no one else in the room before pulling Sian into a cubicle.  
>Sian looked up confused but before she could question further she was thrust back against the door, lips attacking her own. She let out a squeal of surprise, closing her eyes when the lips collided with her own.<br>They kissed roughly for a while as Sian reached up her hands to tangle them in Sophie's hair loving this new side to Sophie. It was rough and demanding and it was turning her on big time!

But Sophie needed a release so she turned her lips to Sian's neck and began to suck as Sian let out a loud moan. "Uh soph ! God that feels good !" she moaned. Sophie had found just the spot and it was making her legs feel weak. She threw her head back and groaned even louder as Sophie's other hand reached down to brush the front of her jeans.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Sophie whispered sexily in her ear.  
>Sian froze, her eyes widening in shock at what the younger girl had just said. For weeks now there'd been pent up sexual frustration between them. Not being able to do anything in fear of Sally catching them and further worsening the situation at home. She was finally going to get a release! Sian nodded breathing heavily and reached down to unbutton her jeans but was stopped by a pair of hands over her own. She looked up confused searching Sophie's eyes and was met with dark pools of azure, full of want and lust.<br>Sophie leaned across and pressed her lips to Sian's ear, moaning two little words that sent the blonde crashing head first over the edge.  
>"fuck me"<br>That was all Sian needed to hear as her legs went weak. Flipping them round she pushed Sophie back against the wall of the cubicle and pulled her skirt up around her waist. She Thrust her hands down to push aside Sophie's knickers.  
>"Fuck me your wet!" she squealed as Sophie let out a moan.<br>"See what you do to me!"she huffed leaning her head back so Sian turned her head to suck on her pulse point letting out a groan.  
>Pushing her fingers down, she brushed past Sophie's clit, moaning as the brunette let out a sharp intake of breath. Sophie tugged Sian back to her mouth, forcing her Tongue inside. Groaning, Sian moved her hand lower. Upon reaching the desired place she began to slide her fingers slowly up and down through her wet folds. The brunette lifted her hands again to Sian's neck and moaned in pleasure.<br>Suddenly the blonde stopped, and pulled back needing to be sure this was what Sophie wanted. "You sure babe?"  
>"Just fuck me! "Sophie whimpered exasperatedly pushing herself forward to reclaim Sian's lips<br>Sian moaned against them before sliding her fingers deep inside her.  
>"oh my god" Sophie cried out throwing her head back.<br>Sian smirked and turned her head to start her assault again on her girlfriend's neck as she began to build up a slow rhythm thrusting inside her.  
>"fuck .. Oh god ..Sian , please. Harder "Sophie panted trying desperately to form a coherent sentence. The waves of pleasure coursing through her were sending her over the edge and she knew she wouldn't last much longer, so she threw a hand out to the wall to steady herself, wrapping the other in the blondes hair and began panting. "harder! "<br>Sian did as she was told and thrust her fingers hard and deep into Sophie. Her wrist was beginning to ache but she knew Sophie needed this release and she was going to give it to her. "I love you" she gasped before reclaiming Sophie's lips.  
>Sophie began struggling for breath as she puffed into Sian's mouth letting out long moans.<br>They had never had sex this rough before and it was Incredible.  
>Sian could feel Sophie was nearing her climax so she curled her fingers thrusting deeper and deeper. The groans were spurring her on to thrust harder. Sian curled her fingers once more and pushed Sophie harder into the cubicle, feeling Sophie's Walls clamp down around her fingers. Sophie let out a cry throwing her head back, her eyes rolling backwards in ecstasy as she struggled to keep herself steady.<br>Thrusting in one last time Sian bit down on Sophie's neck to try to stem the moans coming from within before dropping her head on Sophie's shoulder to try to regain her breath.

* * *

><p>Once their breathing evened out Sophie slowly opened her eyes and dropped her hands to Sian's bum to give it a light squeeze. "My god Sian. That was incredible. "<br>"mhmm" Sian mumbled smiling against Sophie's shoulder. That certainly was incredible she thought to herself. They stayed like that for a few seconds just trying calm down, enjoying the feel of being so close to one another again, Sian still inside Sophie. Before a slow cautious knock on the door caused them to jump apart, Sian pulling out of Sophie and reaching to set Sophie's skirt straight.  
>"uh Sophie , Sian.." Katie began<br>"I'm really sorry to interupt. But the er. The films finished and I thought it would be better if I er. Warned you cos some people are coming in now and they will ya know .." she cut off feeling immensely embarrassed.

Sophie turned to look at Sian, her cheeks blazing red from their recent activities and from embarrassment.  
>"yeah ok. Thanks Katie. We'll meet you out the front in a minute " Sian shouted back. Her eyes widening in panic. They heard the door go as Katie left and together they both let out an huge sigh of relief.<br>"So much for being in a public place !" Sian squealed laughing  
>"I'm sorreh" Sophie huffed dropping her eyes. "it's just .. you were rubbing me leg and I.."<br>"was I ?" the blonde cut in.  
>"yes ! I couldn't have been more turned on if I tried and then the girls started getting it on, I just couldn't take it , I'm so sorreh.." she mumbled dropping her gaze.<br>"hey" Sian breathed lifting Sophies chin before leaning in to give her a slow but tender kiss. "Don't apologise, I didn't know I was rubbing your leg. But what we just did, was amazing so do not apologise. I don't regret it. I love you " she smiled looking deep into her eyes. Her beautiful azure eyes.  
>"What did I do to deserve you eh ?" Sophie smiled placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips.<br>"hmm I dunno but come on. Chesney and Katie are waiting"  
>They giggled turning to set their hair straight before Sian pulled her out of the cubicle and out the cinema.<p> 


	5. Date part 2 You're the Beautiful one

Hey guys. Thanks for reading :) Im struggling a bit at the moment with ideas so updates might be a bit slower than usual.

Heres the second half of the date. **WARNING**: Contains strong adult themes later on (in other words SEX ! lol)  
>Enjoy Please review. Your feedback means a lot<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span> (_**more sexy time**_)

They met Chesney on the steps and he flashed them a grin.  
>"Have fun ladies?"<br>Sophie's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as she gripped the blondes hand tighter. Sian just rolled her eyes "you're no better !" she threw back smirking.  
>"True" he laughed."Come on I'll get Kirk to give you a lift back" he offered getting his phone out.<p>

Putting the phone down he wrapped his arm around Katie and smiled at Sophie and Sian who were stood hand in hand shivering. Taking pity on them he gestured for them to come sit on the wall having to give Sophie a leg up so she could hold Sian from behind, mirroring their actions with Katie.

"How's my favourite girls doing then?" he smiled "haven't seen you around in a while "  
>"yeah I know!" Sophie agreed<br>Katie laughed. "we've all been dead busy ain't we!"  
>"Yeah! How's the pregnancy going?" Sian asked reaching across to touch Katie's hand. "I don't think i'd be able to cope"<br>"Great thanks... Its alright really, morning sickness' a bitch but I'm coping, Chesney's been brilliant!" she said flashing a smile  
>"What about you two? Things still hard at your place ?"<br>Sophie sighed "yeah , well me dad can't even look at meh at the moment" she paused , softly dropping her head to Sian's shoulder. "But I'm getting there, I've been talking to Amber a lot lately too!"  
>Sian dropped her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide her displeasure at this revelation but Chesney noticed.<br>"I hate not seeing much of yeh! " He whined changing the subject  
>"Awww Ches you missing us ?" Sophie grinned bursting out into giggles<br>"Shurrup Sopheh" Sian laughed  
>"We need to meet up and do somet soon! Promise?" Chesney begged<br>"Yeah course chezzars "Sophie grinned.  
>"You make me sound like Cheryl Cole" He scowled.<br>"Ginger style! " Sophie barked  
>"A cute ginger tho?" Katie smirked cocking an eyebrow<br>"Like i'd know" Sophie threw back laughing  
>"Shurrup you !" Sian laughed. "Just cos you're into girls dont mean you cant appreciate the fine art of a hot lad"<br>"CHEERS!" Chesney grinned impressed.  
>"Didn't mean you but cool" Sian winked poking out her tongue.<br>Katie let out a snigger as her boyfriend scowled across at them.  
>"Hey !" Sophie squealed grabbing Sian's attention again "Correction needed. Im into 'A' girl at the moment thankyou very much"<br>Sian barked out a disbelieving laugh twisting to look at her. "Oh really? Do i know her?"  
>"Pretty well i'd say!"<br>"Reallehh now?" Sian scoffed "Well what does she look like ?" She was trying desperately hard not to smile, but it was an impossible feat. Her mouth broke out into an unwilling huge grin.  
>"Well... she's got these amazing blue eyes, gorgeous hair, not to mention a body to die for... but cant say much for her face to be honest... shame really" She grinned cheekily quickly pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek before she got a slap.<br>"Bitch !" Sian squealed, twisting completely to give Sophie the slap she deserved on her arm of course, as Sophie threw her head back in hysterics.  
>Sian shook her head grinning in disbelief before delicately clasping the back of Sophie's neck, leaning up to kiss her softly. Sophie grinned happily into the kiss closing her eyes.<br>Chesney and Katie turned to look at each other, breaking into giggles at the girls banter.

* * *

><p>They stayed on the wall and chatted for a bit before a loud beep signalled Kirks arrival.<p>

"Hey up! Get in!" they heard him shout from the car.  
>Sian giggled as she helped Sophie down from the wall and pulled her to the car.<p>

The car ride home was awkward with Kirk trying to quiz them about the film having seen it himself but since Sophie and Sian only got to see half of it, they were having trouble and kept having to throw glances to Chesney for help while Katie laughed.  
>"Did you really see this film?" Kirk asked confused<br>"yeah" Sophie murmured quickly  
>"we just didn't really get it to be honest" Sian finished looking between Sophie and Chesney.<br>"Hmm. I suppose it was a bit confusing " Kirk chuckled as Sian let out a nervous giggle.

When they finally got back Sian thanked him before pulled Sophie into the house.  
>"hiya girls !" Sally smiled from the sofa as the pair walked in "how was the film?"<br>"uh . Uh well uh" Sophie stammered  
>"it was great thanks sally" Sian spoke up tugging on Sophie's hand<br>"I need to order the takeaway"  
>"oh no don't worry love. I already went and got it for yeh" Sally smiled "I think it's dead sweet what you're doing for Sophie" she said warmly.<br>Kevin looked up and scowled ... "she should be in bed!"  
>"oh don't worry Kevin .. I'm taking her up now , were watching a film" Sian retorted turning to Sally<br>"thanks Sally , I just wanted to give her a night for just us two ya know , after the year she's had"  
>Kevin looked up and scoffed.<br>"Aww well don't mind us. You go on up, Kevin and I are going out for the night. I'm going round to Rosie's and Kevin's going to his flat aren't you Kevin "Sally scolded  
>"hey?" Kevin complained<br>"Go on! "She frowned standing, pulling him up with her. "I'll be round in the morning girl's, bye!"  
>"bye!" Sophie and Sian shouted in unison as they left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank God for that!" Sophie breathed, twisting to lean forward on the back on the sofa.<br>"mmm" Sian grinned wrapping her arms round Sophie from behind,cuddling into her as she dropped her cheek next to the brunettes. "House all to ourselves !"  
>"Oi !" Sophie laughed "you hormonal boy!"<br>"hey!" Sian squealed "hypocrite! You weren't saying that half an hour ago" she pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.  
>Sophie closed her eyes in contentment and sighed. "I love you so much" she breathed<p>

"I know" Sian replied turning to kiss her neck again but froze. "Bloody hell! Have you seen the size of this red mark on your neck? "  
>"You what ?" Sophie asked, her eyes widening in panic before it hit her. She burst out into a fit of giggles. "Please tell me you didn't ..."<br>"I think I did..."  
>"Oh dear lord how am I gona cover this up eh " She laughed leaning her head back against Sian's shoulder.<br>"Come on. "Sian grinned "We best get settled upstairs. Takeaways getting cold."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*later on*<strong>_. Sophie had settled on 'bride wars' as their film and they had it on in the background while they ate.  
>Once they had finished Sian had leant up against the wall on some pillows and Sophie had settled herself in between her legs as Sian had wrapped her arms round her from behind to cuddle up ,dropping her head to the brunettes shoulder.<br>"I cannot believe you chose this film ...it's so cheesy!" Sian moaned  
>"Shurrup you it was this or 'UP!' So be thankful!"<br>"I'd take 'UP!' Any day" She grumbled "Besides! Judging by your picking standards we won't make it to the end of the film anyway" Sian huffed  
>Sophie broke out into a smile. "I said I was sorreh!" she laughed leaning her hand up behind her to stroke the hair at the nape of Sian's neck.<br>"mmm" Sian smiled pressing a kiss to her neck "and I told you not to apologise. It was bloody amazing. Bout time too! I've been dying these past few weeks"  
>"in a loo though!" Sophie scoffed<br>"mm well. I must admit. Your location choice wasn't the best but hey... Beggars can't be choosers!" Sian chuckled  
>"oi! "Sophie squeaked!"I did not beg!"<br>"You so did! I seem to remember the words 'please Sian' and 'fuck me' at some point !"  
>"oh shutup" Sophie grinned turning her head to claim the blonde's lips as she reached her hand behind her to cup her face softly. Slowly she turned around and pushed her down on the bed climbing on top to lean on her elbows either side of her girlfriend's head.<br>Sian let out a soft moan as Sophie's centre came into contact lightly with her own causing Sophie to pull back.  
>"Don't tell me you're feeling horny again!"<br>"Right now. I don't care if you're speaking double Dutch... just shutup and kiss meh!" Sian huffed tugging on the back of her neck.  
>"What happened to you being my kiss slave?" Sophie laughed<br>"I overthrew my leader" Sian breathed leaning up to claim her lips again but the second they made contact Sophie pulled back.  
>"mhmm well I Wana watch this so tough!" she winked sitting back up. Sian let out a long grunt of frustration. The brunette laughed as she settled down pulling her up to snuggle into her side.<br>"Just let me watch this babe. And then I'm all yours!" she whispered into her ear.  
>Sian's heart rate accelerated at the mere thought.<p>

"Can't we watch an episode of skins instead?" She huffed, desperately needing it to be a shorter wait.  
>"No! Besides what one would you pick?"<br>"6 " Sian grinned cheekily "from Series 3,"  
>"No!"<br>"Pleaasseee" she pleaded pulling out the puppy dog look that she knew Sophie was a sucker for.  
>"Uh fine! "She groaned slapping Sian on the arse as she got up squealing in triumph."I know it's just so you can perve on the red head!"<br>"Pssh" Sian scoffed turning back "as if! I've got all the perving material I need here thanks" she dropped down quickly to kiss Sophie on the cheek before going to go change the DVD to skins. "Besides it's brunettes I go for" she grinned throwing a wink over her shoulder.  
>Once it was set up she squealed happily as she bounced back to Sophie settling down on her bed. "Thank you" she squeaked snuggling into her side linking their fingers together.<p>

Sophie wasn't the greatest fan of skins but she did like the Naomily storyline and particularly this episode so admitting defeat she gave in to Sian's excitement and joined in with the chatter, commenting on what was happening and giggling together.  
>It got to the scene with Naomi and her mum and Sian sucked in a breath. This scene always got to her because it was something she would never have with her mum. It always pained her to watch it and Sophie knew it.<br>"Hey shh" She comforted as she wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde.

_**'the people we fall in love with are never who we expect ... So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it'**_Gina spoke softly from the tv.

Sian's Eyes began to fill. _Oh god here i go again _She thought. But she couldn't help it. The way she felt for Sophie was so unconditional and vast that at times it hurt. She would often stop and find herself lost for breath, like a train had collided into her chest, forcing the air from her lungs as she would gaze at her. Totally unable to tear her eyes away as she'd stare, captivated by her beauty. It sounds cheesy but even for the years they'd just been friends, she'd done it. Stopped and gazed at her, not knowing at the time that she was seeing her in a different light. Seeing her for what she is now. Her girlfriend. Deep down she'd always loved her, yeah she may not have known it being blinded by Ryan, but all it had taken was a moment. Just ONE small moment of pain and heartbreak for Sophie to finally sort it out and kiss her. And that was it. Her world had come crashing down. She'd been left panicked, confused and lost because suddenly it all made sense to her. She'd always loved her and it scared the shit out of her. Fueled by the moment of panic she'd bolted.

Hearing those perfectly spoken words she couldn't help realizing how all this would never have happened if she hadn't found the courage to go back and see her again.  
>Sophie was her world, and just one train journey had made it all happen.<p>

Sniffing she turned to look at her. And this time really look at her, pausing to admire everything there was to see about her. Her hair, her gorgeous eyes, hell even her nose! Because right now Sophie was hers. She couldn't believe it. Sophie truly was beautiful. She gazed lovingly at her as tears started to spill down her cheeks.  
>Sensing something was wrong, Sophie tore her eyes away from the TV and spotted the tears immediately. She ducked to kiss her lips, pouring as much love into it as she could, gently cupping her face. "I love you" she whispered gazing softly into her pooled orbs.<p>

They stayed snuggled together for a while but eventually Sophie began to get bored with the episode and turned her head to start sucking on the blondes pulse point.  
>"Soph..." Sian breathed knowing full well what she was up to<br>"mmm?" came the mumbled response as the brunette released her hands to start rubbing Sian's leg whilst simultaneously locking the other in her silky blonde locks.  
>"I'm trying to watch this!" Sian frowned, having to close her eyes due to the ever building tingling down below.<br>"I'm not stopping you"  
>"You're distracting me!" Sian huffed trying desperately hard not to give in to the smile tugging at her lips.<br>"I don't care!" Sophie grinned licking her neck. "It's boring anyway. I'd rather make my own entertainment thanks"  
>Sian rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen, desperately trying to ignore the building sensations below. Sophie had mastered how to turn her on, and boy did she know it!<p>

She managed to last another 5 minutes before enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore.  
>Letting out a grunt she span to Sophie and pulled her forcefully to her lips kissing her hard.<p>

Sophie let out a squeak in surprise. "Knew you'd cave" she mumbled against the lips, pushing Sian down on the bed,clambering on top. They kissed hungrily for a while before the need for air became too great so Sian turned her assault to Sophie's neck gently scraping and sucking the exposed skin. Sophie reached down to the hem of Sian's top and tugged it upwards forcing her to break the assault to sit up and lift her arms. The top was flung aside, and Sian reached to pull off Sophie's, and then reached down to undo her skirt for her before latching their lips back together.  
>Fueled by their passion it wasn't long before they were both in their underwear breathing heavily, as they pulled back to eye each other hungrily.<p>

"You're so damned beautiful" Sophie groaned forcing her mouth back to Sian's swollen lips, unclasping their bra's and tossing them aside. She ducked her head turning her attention to a prudent nipple. Sian uttered a low guttural moan, burying her hands deep in sophie's hair, as she threw her head back against the pillows. "Please Soph .. I need you " She groaned pulling Sophie further down on top of her. Sophie leant on her elbows either side of the blondes head propping herself up. Pausing to grin cheekily as she gazed down, locking their eyes .

Seeing the lust and need in them, she ducked , thrusting her tongue into the waiting mouth while Sian shifted an arm to Sophie's neck, the other tugging at the brunettes underwear. Sophie shifted to make it easier as Sian ripped off her underwear, before pulling away. She bent her head to bite the corner of Sian's underwear, slowly dragging it down with her teeth, keeping her eyes locked on the blondes face. Sian lifted her head forcing a groan at the sight before her. Sophie's gorgeous tits were in full view. She arched her back. She needed Sophie and she needed her now. She lifted up reaching for her head trying to tell her what she needed whimpering.

Sophie eventually removed the knickers and crawled back up the bed to reattach their lips, dropping her centre close to Sian's as she plunged a hand down to gently rub her clit. Carefully swirling her fingers, applying pressure to the blondes bundle of nerves.  
>Sian groaned into her mouth before ripping her lips away. "Please Sophie!"<br>Sophie smiled softly at the use of her full name before dropping down kissing her way slowly down Sian's chest, stopping to kiss each beautiful mound before continuing downwards, slowly lifting one of Sian's legs bending it at the knee. She kissed her way softly down the inside of her thigh eventually reaching Sian's clit and began circling it with her tongue.

"uh god. Soph!" Sian groaned chucking her head back into the pillows and arching her back, burying her hands in Sophie's locks.  
>Sophie took the hint and bent her Tongue to lick down the full length of her pussy before thrusting it deep inside. <em>God she tastes good <em>She groaned to herself. She lifted her free hand to stroke the inside of Sian's other thigh.

Sian closed her eyes. She'd never felt so on edge before, every part of her was tingling in sheer anticipation, desperately yearning for a release. She looked up briefly to see Sophie move her hand and slide a finger easily into her before turning back to suck on her clit. "fuck!" Sian moaned throwing her head back again.  
>Sophie slowly crawled back up re-attaching her lips to Sian's neck briefly before gently entering a second finger inside her and carefully starting to build up a rhythm as she shifted her body in time with each thrust. "Look at me" she groaned using her free hand to cup Sian's face turning it back to hers. Each thrust was causing the blondes body to twist and arch in ecstasy, chucking her closer and closer to the perilous edge that she so craved.<br>Sian obeyed and pushed her hand down to Sophie's centre sliding a finger inside. "I Wana come together babe" she puffed out, her brow glistening in sweat.  
>"Can you wait that long?" Sophie grunted shifting to give her better access as Sian entered a second finger.<br>They built up a gentle rhythm mirroring each other, gazing into each other's eyes, as they panted heavily. Sophie's eyes rolled backwards slightly, she was nearing her climax, so she sped up her thrusting inside Sian, ducking her head to claim her lips forcing out hot breaths into her mouth.  
>Sian let out another moan as she tasted herself on Sophie's tongue, enough to send her over the last hurdle before a wave of pleasure hit her. "I'm gona... I'm gona..." she whimpered pulling away from the kiss as she reached her free hand up to hold the back of Sophie's neck for support.<br>"Keep your eyes open!" Sophie pleaded. Sian threw them open just in time as their Walls clamped down together, their backs arching in ecstasy as they cried out in unison.  
>Sophie collapsed on top of Sian dropping her head onto her shoulder breathing heavily. The blonde reached her hand up to join the other wrapping them behind sophie's neck as they panted closing her eyes.<p>

Once they regained their breath Sophie moved off to the side turning to look at Sian. "Twice in one night... I am a lucky girl" she grinned sleepily.  
>"Hmm you certainly are" Sian breathed out cupping Sophie's face as she leaned forward to kiss her lips tenderly. When they pulled apart Sian smiled softly, gazing deep into her eyes before pulling the duvet over them.<br>"I still wonder how i got lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as you" Sophie murmured.  
>Sian dropped into a soft loving gaze as her heart melted, "C'mere" she called, softly tugging Sophie onto her chest closing her eyes, "You're the beautiful one" she mumbled. They fell asleep snuggled into each other completely exhausted.<p> 


	6. The next morning

Heya guys.. sorry this ones late. I've had it waiting for a few days but i've been trying so hard to write the chapter for the Amber/ siophie night out that i forgot to post this one up. Sorry ! :P  
>I'm really struggling with that chapter so may be a while<p>

Oh one more thing i really wasnt happy with the last chapter so i changed it :) So if you want go back and check it out. Its miles better than it was in my opinion. Sorry its the perfectionist side in me LOL :) Anyways enough rambling ENJOY

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

*next morning*  
>As Sian began to slowly wake up she opened her eyes to see blue orbs gazing back.<br>"Morning babe" Sophie smiled leaning forward to press her lips to Sian's.  
>"Morning" came the yawned response "what time is it?"<br>"way to early!"Sophie yawned  
>"aww did I tire you out?" Sian teased<br>"hah you can talk!"  
>"Mm well, I may be knackered now, but I certainly wasn't last night!"<br>Sophie burst out laughing. "I could tell!"  
>"No complaints then" Sian smiled pressing her lips to Sophie's before rolling back over to sleep.<br>Sophie smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>8.00am Sally knocked cautiously on Sophie's door. She'd had a call from Sunita asking if Sophie could go in slightly earlier today to keep Amber company and needed to wake Sophie up.<br>"Girls you awake?"  
>Sian bolted up, realising all too suddenly that they were both completely naked, the room stank and Sophie's mum was just on the other side of the door."Shit , oh fuck Sophie !" she whispered turning to her girlfriend.<br>"Soph are you up love?"  
>"Shit! "Sian cursed desperately looking around for something to hide her dignity before twisting again to Sophie to shake her awake.<br>"Hmm what?" Sophie grumbled eyes barely open  
>"Soph?" Sally asked cautiously<br>"Err she's just waking up Sally. We'll be down in a second!" Sian called hoping desperately that Sally would go back downstairs.  
>"Oh okay" Sally turned to pad away but suddenly decided to come back and twisted the door handle "how did last ni..."<br>"no don't come in!" Sian squealed, eyes full of fear. She sprinted to behind the door " I'm getting changed!"  
>"Oh right well. Sorry" she pulled the door back again. "I'll see you downstairs. Rosie and Jason are here so make sure Sophie gets up!" She disappeared off back downstairs.<p>

Sian let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Sophie who had a smirk on her face sat up in bed.  
>"What? "she frowned "we almost got caught ... Again!"<br>"Exactleh !" Sophie grinned "ALMOST... but we didn't! Nice outfit by the way"  
>Sian snapped her eyes downwards, remembering that she was completely naked and squealed covering herself.<br>"Oh come on. Don't be embarrassed "Sophie laughed "come here!" she pouted  
>"No! We almost got caught and you were no help what so ever"<br>Sophie pouted again "please?"  
>"Nu uh " Sian scowled and turned to find some clean underwear, then chucked Sophie some and pulled hers on.<br>"I'm sorreh okay! I didn't think!"  
>"Yeah you didn't think! "She scoffed, flinging Sophie's wardrobe open, and started rifling through her own clothes.<br>"Why are you being like this?"  
>Sian ignored her as she closed her eyes. She was incredibly pissed off but she didn't want to shout at her.<br>"Sian ..." Sophie pressed but she still ignored her so she huffed and raised her voice. "Sian !"  
>Nothing ... "What have i done wrong? Why are you so annoyed with me ?"<br>Sian span around "ANNOYED? Sophie i'm fucking fuming... and you want to know why? Because Sophie ...I almost got caught and you did fuck all to help. Your mum is downstairs _as we speak_ with Rosie and Jason EXPECTING you and your dads probably there too. I'm fucking terrified of getting caught as I've got nowhere else to  
>go and you're sat there au naturale without a flamin' care in the world!" she yelled exasperatedly, tears threatening to form in her eyes as she glared angrily at Sophie.<br>"whoah whoah , babe!" Sophie shot up off the bed and sprinted towards her girlfriend. She extended her arms and pulled her in wrapping them around her.  
>"shh , shh" she soothed rubbing her hands up and down Sian's back trying to calm her down.<br>Sian let out a sigh as her head collided with Sophie's chest.

Once her breathing had slowed they pulled away and she looked up with a tear streaked face."I'm sorry... I just panicked... I didn't know what to do ... and I shouted, I'm so sorry..."  
>"Hey, hey," Sophie cut her off and reached to place her hands on Sian's cheeks, rubbing away her tears with her thumbs. She stroked her softly, looking into her eyes with a guilt washed face and leant in pressing her lips to the blondes.<br>"I'm sorry babe" she breathed when they pulled apart.  
>"So you should be!" Sian chastised fighting to keep a straight face but admitted defeat and let out a sigh. She placed a loving soft kiss to her lips. "I love you Sophie Webster!" she murmured<br>"I love you too Sian Powers "Sophie beamed.  
>"We really do need to get changed now though." Sian laughed breaking the moment as she turned back to the wardrobe.<p>

Once they were both dressed Sian walked up to Sophie and softly linked their hands together. She broke out into a smirk seeing the brunette grinning. Sophie always made her smile; she just couldn't stay mad at her for long.  
>"Thank you so much for last night babe." Sophie smiled" It really was amazing; YOU are amazing."<br>"You don't need to thank me "Sian chuckled bashfully "anything for my girl ".  
>Sophie rolled her eyes before pulling them downstairs<p>

"Ah at last!" Sally cried "how did last night go ?" she smiled at Sian  
>"uh really well thanks " she replied nervously "it was good to spend some time together"<br>Rosie glanced up at them as they took a seat next to each other at the table.  
>"Oh would you look at the state of them!" She barked out to Jason quietly, bursting out laughing.<br>"Have fun last night then eh?" he whispered cheekily receiving a sharp kick and death glare from Sophie in return.  
>"Alright!" he scowled rubbing his shin.<br>"What's that?" Sally called  
>"oh er nuffin" Jason said glancing across.<br>Sally just shook her head frowning in confusion before turning back to the cooker.

"You two so got it on last night didn't you!" Rosie whispered giggling.  
>Sian looked up quickly, her face flushing red in embarrassment.<br>"Shut up!" Sophie glared reaching across to smack Rosie as she glanced across at her mum checking she hadn't heard.  
>"So you did?" Rosie asked her eyes widening in pure hilarity of the situation. "o.m.g. Sophie Webster ! You little minx!" She laughed punctuating each word.<br>"It wasn't me!" Sophie huffed keeping her voice low "Sian started it in the cinema!"  
>Sian snapped her gaze across and glared at her.<br>"So it was twice?" Jason barked out laughing while Sian continued to glare at Sophie smacking her leg.  
>"Shut up will you! " She hissed at her, trying to keep her voice low<br>Sophie pulled a face before looking pointedly at Rosie and Jason  
>"What me and Sian do is neither of your's business" she hissed getting thoroughly pissed off , not only at the fact Sian was now annoyed with her, <em><strong>again<strong>_.  
>"O.M.G look at the dirty great red mark on your neck!" Rosie grinned laughing even harder.<br>Sally turned round to frown at the laughter before shaking her head and getting on with the cooking.  
>Sophie shifted uncomfortably and pulled her hair round her neck desperately trying to cover it up, shrinking under Sian's glare.<br>"How did you avoid getting caught this time eh?" Rosie whispered trying desperately hard not to burst out laughing again.  
>"Well that was my doing actually ... by the skin of me teeth" Sian hissed<br>"hah brilliant!" Jason grinned. But thankfully Sally arrived with breakfast breaking the angry tension at the table and replaced it with awkward silence.

"What's up with you lot? Anyone would think you'd been up to somet "Sally laughed suspiciously.  
>Rosie started grinning "Oh mum if only ..."<br>Sophie threw a glare at her sister but Sally noticed.  
>"Ouh if looks could kill!" Sally chuckled. "What's going on between you two?" but she was met with silence. "Oh I don't know ... You don't see each other for weeks and yet you behave like you always do!"<br>"Sisterly love eh Sally" Sian laughed nervously trying to dispel the tension.  
>"Hmm...Anyway what did you two get up to last night?"<br>"We erm just watched some DVD's and then went to bed really".  
>"The room smells a bit odd" Sally frowned<br>Sophie choked on a bit of sausage and smacked her chest as she turned to look at Sian with fear in her eyes.  
>Rosie let out a snigger but disguised it as a cough and pressed her face into Jason's shoulder.<br>"Oh er ...Sophie's left some food in there. It's gone a bit off" Sian lied blagging off the top of her head.  
>"Sophie!" Sally chastised "sorry Sian, you should have told me! I'll go upstairs in a moment to go sort it out."<br>"No mum!" Sophie blurted. Sally looked across alarmed at the sudden shout."I mean...Sian's stuff is all over the floor...She won't want you rifling through it to find it!"  
>Rosie couldn't believe the hilarity of this situation. Seeing her younger sister trying to blag her way out of getting caught was just too funny so she tried desperately hard to stifle a laugh but admitted defeat and let out a snigger before bursting out laughing completely and placed her head down on the table.<p>

Jason looked across at Sophie alarmed and realised Rosie was going to drop them in it so he decided to step in. "uh sorry ... I uh tickled her leg. Very ticklish this one!" he laughed nervously  
>Sally frowned not understanding why they were all acting strangely but decided to ignore it.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually the pair left the house letting out a sigh of relief.<br>"Oh boy am I glad to be out of there!" Sian breathed reaching for Sophie's hand as they walked to the corner shop for the start of Sophie's shift.  
>"Sorry babe "Sophie mumbled." Not been a great morning really has it "she smiled apologetically<br>"hmm yeah. We deffo need to brush up on our cover up skills" Sian grinned  
>"what so... there's gona be more times? I thought you were mad at me?" Sophie asked suddenly feeling very hopeful<br>"course you silly mare!" Sian grinned. "I love you ... We just. Need to not get ourselves caught that's all oh and be a bit more inventive with our location choice since I'm getting kicked out your room again soon. " she winked as they burst out laughing entering the shop.

Amber looked up "oh here come the terrible duo!" she chuckled. "What's the joke?"  
>Sophie stopped grinning and rolled her eyes "nuffin!" she said walking into the back to clock in and sort some stuff out.<br>"What's up with her?" Amber asked furrowing her brow.  
>"oh nuffin, don't worry bout it" Sian smiled coming to stand in front of Amber and lent on the counter "how was your date with Tommy then ?"<br>"I wouldn't exactly call it a date. But it was good!" Amber grinned. "Top notch kisser I tell ya!"  
>Sian rolled her eyes "oh I'm sure... So you goin out with him now then?"<br>"Duh he's like TOTALLY into me. Written ALL over his face "Amber beamed."I'm thinking of popping over to see him at the garage actually. Can you tell Sophie to mind the shop for me? Ta bye!" she called not giving her time to answer as she ran off.  
>She frowned at amber's strange personality but laughed it off. She liked Amber, she was...Well different she supposed.<p>

Sophie came back in. "uh. Where's Amber? "  
>"She went to go see Tommy. Anyway I've gota go n'all ...college" Sian clarified apologetically as Sophie walked behind the counter, stopping in front of her.<br>"So your leaving me n all?" she huffed  
>"it won't be for long! You'll be fine!"<br>"Like always ..." Sophie sighed  
>"Aww don't be like that." Sian murmured softly, she reached over the counter to peck Sophie on the lips. "I'll see you later okay?"<br>"hmm, yeah. Bye!" Sophie grumbled.  
>Sian rolled her eyes and smiled. "Love you"<br>"Love you too"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Amber had managed to persuade Tommy to come hang out in the shop for a bit during his lunch break which pissed Sophie off immensely but she put on the professional act and ignored him. Once he'd left she visibly relaxed.<p>

"Hey soph. Why you so uptight?" Amber asked frowning  
>"Because my dad hates me, I've got no money and a boring job!"<br>"Why don't you let your hair down for once then? You just seem I dunno, not very happy."  
>"Since when did u become an expert in reading people?" Sophie scowled"Uh since my colleague started walking around with a face like a slapped arse, seriously soph, chill out a bit.""It's kind of hard to 'chill out' with everything that's going on AMBER"<br>"Well go out for a night then!"  
>"I did last night remember!" She scowled<br>"Yeah well, don't seem to have done much to ya mood..." Amber huffed admitting defeat  
>"What?"<p>

But at that moment Sian walked in  
>"Hey babe" she called out, heading towards her girlfriend<br>Sophie uttered a quick hey back before going into the back to sort out some more stock.

"What's up with her?"  
>"Oh she's been like it all day. Stewing Over somet I tell ya."<br>"hmm" Sian frowned. This was becoming a regular thing these days, being abrupt and not herself. She understood that Sophie was still hurt about James and worried about the money... but it didn't hurt to smile every now and then did it?  
>"mind if I go in the back for a minute?" Sian asked<br>"Oh no course not" Amber smiled  
>"ta" Sian turned to walk into the back and found Sophie leaning against a table with her head in her hands. "Babe what's up?" she tried.<br>No response.  
><em>"<em>Babe ?" Still no response ..._Great_ Sian thought. _Bloody ignoring me n all. _She Shuffled up to wrap her arms around her from behind in a gesture she knew always calmed her down.  
>"Don't Sian..."<br>She froze. "Uh why not?"  
>"I'm not in the mood"<br>"Is this about last night?" Sian asked feeling worried.  
>Sophie let out a sigh and relaxed her shoulders before turning around. "No course not" She wrapped her arms round Sian's neck, leaning up slightly to peck her lips. "I'm just not in the mood right now ok ...Go back home. I'll be no company here I tell ya" She huffed and pulled away walking off back into the shop.<br>Sian's face dropped into a confused scowl. She couldn't be bothered with an argument so she followed muttering a quick bye to them both as she left.

* * *

><p>*later on*<br>"so then wonderwoman how was your date with Sian last night eh?" Amber grinned  
>"fine" Sophie replied pursing her lips<br>"oh give over. It had to be more than fine! Might explain why you look half dead at the moment!"  
>"uh I do not!" Sophie scowled but seeing the pure grin on amber's face it turned into an unwanted smile.<br>"You so do! And you so did didn't you!" Amber grinned knowing full well that Sophie knew what she was going on about.  
>"uh. Not that it's any of your business!" Sophie rolled her eyes as another smile tugged at her lips<br>"ah classic. Not a denial but not confirming it either...You so did!" she laughed "I've always wondered what it's like with a girl... I don't really get the mechanics of it if you know what I mean "Amber frowned  
>"uh Amber. Not the conversation I need right now "Sophie scowled feeling rather embarrassed<br>"hmm well. Later maybe" Amber winked  
>Sophie raised her eyebrow but turned back to sorting the tins. "Why don't you go annoy tommeh?"<br>"Oh charmin ! I am don't worry he's taking me to a bar tonight then i gotta try sneak in at some ungodly hour again" She laughed as they both set to work.

* * *

><p>*Later on*<p>

Sophie returned to find Sian on the sofa doing college work.  
>"Hey babe" she called<br>"Oh your talking to me now? "  
>"I was earlier wasn't I? " Sophie asked confused<br>Sian looked across and scoffed. "You practically threw me out the shop! Babe... what's up with you at the moment? You're not yourself..."  
>"I'm fine! " Sophie cut in<br>"But you're not though." Sian pressed putting her books down, her gaze softening  
>"Look I'm tired... my dad hates me and I just want a rest. It's not you, it's me! Please don't keep asking me what's up!" Sophie scowled, storming upstairs to go watch a film before bed knowing full well this was the last night Sian was allowed to sleep in with her before she got kicked back into Rosie's old room. But she needed time to herself for a bit. She didn't know why. But she was so worked up and she knew if she stuck around Sian she would end up shouting at her for no reason. She knew she had the decency to leave her alone for a few hours so she settled down putting a film on.<p>

Sian shook her head in disbelief when she heard Sophie's door slam but decided she didn't want, nor _need _a row so she left her to it. Her mind wandering to the fact Sophie had used the 'it's not you, it's me' remark. From all the other times she'd heard its use from films and local folk; it was always due to some serious matter, usually resulting in a break up. She knew she was probably being over dramatic but she couldn't stop her stomach knotting together in panic as she tried to think of all the possible reasons for why Sophie was acting so off.

* * *

><p>Once it had gone dark, Sian got up from the sofa, bid sally goodnight and padded softly upstairs, pausing facing Sophie's door. She took a deep breath before pushing it open; sighing in relief when she saw Sophie was asleep. The TV was left on the blue screen, the DVD having finished hours ago so she silently crept across the room to turn it off, got undressed, and then turned off the light. She snuggled under the covers and paused for a moment to admire the sight before her. Sophie looked so adorable when she was asleep. No worries, no panic, just blisffuly unaware in her dreams. She was adorable. She snuggled down into her side under the covers and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you Sophie Webster" she murmured falling asleep.<p> 


	7. I miss you

**Chapter 7**

***Next morning ***

"I've gotta go to college again babe" Sian smiled apologetically as they stood outside the entrance to the shop.

"Please say this is yeh last day!" The younger girl whined tugging Sian round the back to catch a few minutes together before her shift started. She had apologised for her bluntness last night and they had, as they say, 'kissed and made up'.

"I'm here all on my one today..."She sulked.  
>Sian let out a snigger. "Awwww you can talk to your reflection if you get lonely" she teased, finding it rather funny, "I'm sure Amber will pop in anyways... She'll keep you entertained. 'Oh Tommys a dream, Tommys dead fittt' " She mocked in a high voice, bursting out laughing.<br>Sophie scowled unimpressed before reaching to touch Sian "I want you though!" she muttered.

Right there, right then Sian's heart melted. Her laughter died away and was replaced with an expression of guilt. Her next jibe dying in her throat, as she reached up to cross her arms behind Sophie's neck murmuring "I'm sorreh" then claiming her lips in a loving kiss, closing her eyes.

Eventually the younger girl relaxed as she leant into Sian pushing her back carefully against the wall. Pressing her lips forcefully back as the kiss increased in passion, she dropped her hands to rest on the blonde's waist. Slowly twisting her head and kissing her harder.

She felt Sian's tongue run delicately along her bottom lip, waiting patiently as she sought entrance. Something she could never deny. She opened her mouth as Sian's tongue eased painstakingly forward, softly colliding midway with her own. She let out a groan of appreciation into the blonde's mouth as her tongue gently enticed her own.

It was one of a million things she adored about her girlfriend; how damned good'a kisser she was. Always had been; Right from the very start. Their first proper kiss had been like a thousand fireworks exploding all at once and yet every single time she seems to find a way to top the last kiss. It sounds clichéd but the firework display would increase in magnitude with every touch and every soft moan.

She couldn't get enough of the way the blondes tongue danced intensely with her own. Sparring in a battle for dominance, yet at the same time remaining ever so gentle.  
>Somehow, every soft collision managing to send her mind further into overdrive as she'd lose herself completely in the kiss. Succumbing completely to Sian's every move; Putty in her hands.<br>There really was no other way to describe kissing Sian. It was just heaven.

**"Do you have to do that in public?"**

Sophie ripped her lips away and span round, breaking Sian's hold, to see Ryan stood a few metres away scowling; The only other person in the entire flippin' world to have had the satisfaction of kissing HER bird and BOY did she hate him for it.

"It's a free country RYAN!" She glared grasping Sian's hand.  
>"Yeah ... don't mean I have to witness THAT does it?" He scoffed "Public street..."<br>"Oh just DO ONE Ryan" Sophie shouted, glaring furiously in true Kevin style, to which he returned equally as venomously. He gave HER Sian a soft look before turning on his heels and skulking off round the alley.

* * *

><p>Sophie's stomach knotted together in jealousy, her mind racing in pure hatred for the git, as she glared in the direction he left.<p>

Only she was allowed to look at Sian like that! Sure he may have done once, but he lost that right a year ago didn't he? HA! Sucks to be him! Not that he should ever have had it in the first place. _Dirty Slime ball! Twat ! Pure fucking gobshite, bleeding wanker... stupi..._

She was broken abruptly from her inner rant as Sian gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She snapped her head to look at the blonde, softening her gaze.  
>"Sorry , I just hate him so much!" She huffed leaning across to press their lips together quickly.<br>"Don't rise to it babe..." Sian soothed gently when they pulled apart, stroking her thumb delicately over Sophie's hand.  
>Sophie lips turned up at the gesture, suddenly grateful for her presence. Sian always calmed her down.<p>

"I'll see you later yeah?" She murmured pulling away to the extent that their linked hands would allow; giving her one last loving glance before reluctantly letting go and heading to the shop.

* * *

><p>Sian beamed as she wandered over to the bus stop, pulling out her Ipod to listen to the playlist she so treasured. It was 100% solely about her girlfriend; every last song chosen carefully in a true reflection of everything she loved, cherished and even, dare she say it, disliked about her girlfriend. Every single lyric meaning the world, every song holding a very special place in hers, and in some cases, both their hearts as they collectively grouped together to form the perfect hour of bliss. And to top it all off it was very aptly named after her. 'My gorgeous Sophie'. Perfect<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bus stop scene<strong>

Sian was sat at the bus stop happily humming along to her Ipod when her favourite song came on. 'L.O.V.E' by Jessie J. Words couldn't even begin to express how much it meant to her. It made her cry and it made her smile every single time she listened to it because it was a song that meant so much lyrically to both of them. _  
><em>_  
>...when you hold me, and you tell me<br>that you missed me, and call me milky  
>fuck it, Imma write a song about love, yeea<em>

They both adored the song and each had their own favourite lines that they couldn't resist belting out to one another as they danced around like loony's in the bedroom. It wasn't really a song you could dance to, but hey they still managed to somehow. And if they weren't dancing around they'd be snuggled up together, listening to every single lyric, often with tears streaming down their faces. Yep they were that soppy._  
><em>_  
><em>_Your my key, you unlock me__  
><em>_keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy__  
><em>_so sweet, ooooooh looooove_

But since the 'James scandal' they hadn't listened to the song. Hearing it again brought that familiar warm feeling to her stomach. It perfectly expressed how they felt for each other. How they understood each other. The song couldn't be more perfect and it wasn't just the lyrics that made her love it so much, but also the fact Sophie would hum when they'd be snuggled up together on the sofa or in bed. Unknowingly serenading her in her own special Sophie way.

_It's destiny, so nothing stops me__  
><em>_I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me__  
><em>_So sweet, ooooooh looooove  
><em>  
>She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics again. If she ever plucked up the courage to sing on a karaoke to Sophie then this would be a top contender for her choice of song. Alongside others like 'just the way you are' and possibly 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. Although she had to admit, her ideal serenade would be a mash up of as many songs from her playlist as she could. Not that she ever thought she would. She'd have to be stone drunk to even consider it.<em><br>_  
><em>I'm in loooove,<em>_  
><em>_I'm in love,__  
><em>_I'm in looooooove,__  
><em>_I'm in love,__  
><em>_I'm in loooove,__  
><em>_L.O.V.E love_

The beautiful lyrics were bringing back memories of their date and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her lips. She just couldn't resist singing along to her favourite line that meant so much to how she felt for Sophie. How their relationship started and explained everything in just one simple line.

_See love doesn't choose a boy, or a girl, nope__  
><em>_When I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world..._

"You've still got a gorgeous voice I see". She paused and opened her eyes, to see who had dared burst her little Sophie bubble. Groaning inwardly when her eyes landed on a grinning Ryan perched next to her.  
>"hmm.." she mumbled "Nice of you to sneak up on meh"<br>"hey! You were in your own world... flaming Mary in her camper van could have pulled up and you wouldn't have noticed." He chuckled. The familiar sound forced a reluctant smile to her lips. As much as she hated him ... she knew he was alright at heart.

They sat in awkward silence for a while as the song switched to their second favourite song. "My little Bird" by Ed Sheeran. The song working to calm her nerves before she decided to break the ice.

"Why are you here Ryan?"  
>"Cos i've missed you ..."<br>She froze "Ryan...You know I'm with Sophie"  
>"No! Not like that... I mean ...as much as I wish everyday that we could get back together, I'm not an idiot! I know it'll never happen" He mumbled dropping his gaze. "It doesn't mean we can't still be friends does it?"<p>

The frown that was set into her face washed away as the perfect retort died from her lips.  
>"I ... I don't know." He'd put her on the spot and she hated it. "I mean, you do realise that Sophie hates you, like properly hates you. Seeing you hanging round with me again would drive her insane!"<p>

"She'll get over it! Look please Sian!" he moaned reaching for her hand. She closed her eyes at the touch, trying desperately hard not to rip her hand away. It felt weird; Unnatural after all this time.

"I know it won't happen overnight but I just want to be able to talk to you. I miss you and I know I can't have you. I've spent months wishing I could talk to you in Glasgow. Wishing you was there. Wishing I had someone I could talk to; rely on. And then I find you again in the shop, and my heart stopped. It's pained me for months knowing I can't have you. Knowing that I blew it and she was the one there to pick up the pieces. And now look. She's got you. And at times I bloody hate her for it. But I've grown to accept it, so PLEASE; can we at least be friends?" He pleaded tears threatening to form in his eyes. "I can't lose you a second time"

Sian took a shaky breath, if it weren't for the fact she had never heard him say so much in his life, she'd think it was all bullshit. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable; as much as she hated him for it, it tugged at her heartstrings. Sighing in defeat she reached up mumbling "Come here..."as she pulled him in for a hug.  
>"You didn't blow it ok ... I just fell in love with Sophie. And I'm sorry but I wouldn't change anything for the world because although you might hate it. I love her..." She trailed off closing her eyes. "We can try to be friends alright. But if there's any funny business, I swear I won't talk to you ever again you hear me" She scolded pulling back, needing to be sure it really was JUST friendship he wanted.<p>

"Loud and clear" he smiled feebly as he chanced a look into the eyes he'd so missed. "Thanks Sian. You and Sophie honestly are good together. She better be treating you right, better than I did anyway" He mumbled, dropping back into silence as they returned to their normal positions on the bench.

After a while he spoke up again. "So err ...How you been?"  
>"Good... it's been a bit mad round here since you left but were fine" Sian smiled. "What about you? Glasgow nice?"<br>"It was good yeah" he nodded "I formed a band"  
>"really? "Sian raised her eyebrows.<br>"Yeah it's kind of why I'm here" He laughed. "I'm doing a tour with them, and a special guest but I'm not allowed to say who. But were kind of supporting him. The guy sorta got a bunch of new artists in for support acts really."  
>"That's really good!" Sian beamed, genuinely pleased for him.<br>"Will you come to one of my gigs?" He uttered feeling hopeful.  
>"I don't think that's a good idea" She dropped her eyes.<br>"Please... Sophie can come too; I just want you to see us play. "He pleaded. But seeing the bus coming, he pulled her up and gave her the puppy dog look. "Please?"  
>Sian rolled her eyes "I'll think about it okay"<br>Ryan burst into a grin pulling her in for a hug. "I'll see ya around then...Oh! One more thing" He blurted pulling out a card. "It's got my number on it and a picture of the band n stuff, let me know if you'll come yeah."  
>"yeah, I will!" Sian smiled softly as she turned to get on the bus stuffing it into her pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>(Later back in the Shop)<p>

**Sophie P.O.V**

_I hate him, really effing hate him. Who does he think he is?_

I've been having this inner rant with myself for the past 4 hours, still stewing over the meeting with Ryan. Yeah I don't mind Sian talking to him, but he's still the homophobic prick he always was! Except it wasn't just that. Oh no...  
>Dad had popped in earlier to get a pint of milk smiling about somet (<em>least one of us can<em>) but the moment he saw me the dirty little smirk disappeared straight off his face. Almost like he'd forgotten I'd be in work, doing my best to pay him back. But the moment the glint left his eyes it was replaced with a look of such disgust and hatred. I'd shifted my eyes uncomfortably under his gaze before he glared down at the floor as he paid for it refusing to look at me. His own daughter... and he couldn't even look at me.

The encounter had left me feeling unwanted, and confused. Yet no one was there to cheer me up. No one was there to tell me it was going to be ok.

I'd resorted to scowling at the floor wishing the shift would end. It's surprising how boring a few hours by yourself actually are. I mean, I thought it would at least help me clear my head. But all I've been thinking is Ryan this, Dad that, Sian this, Sian that. Nothing to distract me. It's not like the radio's been playing anything decent either. I'm not gona lie, it's played the odd good song here and there, but the amount of god awful songs it plays completely drowns out the odd few good ones. And sure enough the next song switched to another 70's dodgy song. No offence to the artist, but REALLY not my cup o' tea.

I huffed throwing my head back in frustration. Muttering "Flamin hell" to anyone who could be arsed to listen. Enough was enough. I stormed over to the radio to turn it off mumbling a few choice curses at it before storming back to the counter to begin humming my own favourite tunes instead to stem the boredom. I only stopped belting out "my little bird" when the door was rudely thrown open. I opened my mouth to give a bollocking at whoever was about to come through but stopped dead when a distraught Amber stormed in.

* * *

><p>Normal p.o.v<p>

"Whoah whoah, what's wrong? Sophie called charging out from behind the counter towards her.  
>"It's my dad! "Amber sobbed. "He's kicked me out the house. Him and flippin sunitta, I don't think I've got anywhere else to go!"<br>Sophie was lost for words. She opened and closed her mouth in shock, trying to get some sort of sound out but ended up mastering the perfect goldfish impression instead. Not knowing what else to do she extended her arms and pulled Amber in for a hug trying to calm her down murmuring soothing words. She prayed like hell that Sian didn't walk in as she would have a tough time explaining this one to her.

When Amber eventually stopped crying she pulled back with a face of determination. "I need some house listings! " She mumbled reaching for the nearest paper.  
>"Don't you think your rushing into it a bit? I mean they might change their minds?"<br>"Sophie! They've kicked me out, I've got nowhere else to go! "She exclaimed "I've gotta look now. Besides, I can't do it tonight I'm going out with Tommy!"  
>"But... "Sophie began but was interrupted by a flustered Dev and Sunitta charging in.<br>"Heya Sophie... can you finish here today? We'll continue your pay for the rest of the day"  
>"Uh yeah sure "she called knitting her eyebrows together in confusion before grabbing her stuff and leaving the shop.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*later on *<strong>

"Hey babe" Sian called as she walked in through the door "your home early!"  
>Sophie glanced up from the sofa. "Heya."<br>Sian frowned "uh is that it?" she questioned dropping down next to Sophie, a look of feigned hurt on her face as she grasped her chest dramatically.  
>"Hello my gorgeous, amazing, sexy girlfriend" Sophie murmured rolling her eyes.<br>"That's more like it" Sian grinned reaching over to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek before getting up to make them some tea. "How was your day then babe?" she called from the kitchen

"s'alright..." Sophie mumbled not taking her eyes off the tele.  
>"Did you miss meh?" Sian chuckled<br>"Course! It was your last day right?"  
>"Yeah so you won't have to die of boredom tomorrow in your morning shift. I'll come save you!"<br>Sophie continued staring ahead calling out a quick "cheers."  
>Sian's grin faded. "What's up?"She spoke softly, coming to stand by the sofa<br>"nothing."  
>"Soph don't lie to me ..."<br>"it's my dad... He came in today" Sophie scowled  
>"Well that's a good thing right?"<br>"No! Cos he didn't even look at me. Sian you should have seen the look on his face! He... he flaming hates me" she stumbled letting out a sob.  
>"Hey hey shhh" Sian rushed to sit down next to her, pulling the brunette against her chest. "He doesn't hate you!" she soothed pressing a kiss to the top of her head.<br>"You coulda fooled me" Sophie sniffed  
>Sian let out a grumbled sigh coming to the realisation that Sophie was in no mood for persuasion on the matter. She pressed her chin down on the top of Sophie's head rubbing her arms softly. "Just don't think about it eh "<p>

Sophie let out a small sigh of agreement closing her eyes.  
>"How was your last day?" she sniffed.<br>"It was kinda boring, just loads of assemblies n crap like that..." Sian trailed off suddenly remembering about Ryan. Should she tell her? Part of her was saying she should but another was screaming rather dramatically at her 'She'll hit the roof!'  
>But they shared quite literally everything right?... And they never kept secrets before they got together. So why start now?<p>

She let out a slow shaky breath before deciding.  
>"I uh... I bumped into Ryan at the bus stop."<br>"You what?" Sophie frowned pulling back. "He walked off round the back though ? What did he want?"  
>Sian paused trying to think how best to phrase her next sentence, so Sophie wouldn't kick off. "He just..." She started, closing her eyes before starting again " he just talked to me; he says he wants to be friends again."<br>"Yeah ...friends!" Sophie scoffed  
>"No honest! That's all he wants, he even said we were good together!"<br>Sophie paused not quite believing her ears. "This is Ryan Connor were talking about here right..?"  
>"Course! I think he's grown up a bit in Glasgow."<p>

Sophie frowned in confusion before pressing her head back onto Sian's chest. "That's all he wanted? "  
>"Well err. He sorta invited us to come see him play with his band sometime."<br>Sophie closed her eyes and tried to calm down. No use. "He wants you back" she growled through gritted teeth.  
>"No he doesn't don't be daft!"<br>"Sian don't... You know he does. Hell, look at you! "She huffed pulling back again to make her point "Frankly You've never looked more friggin' gorgeous. Of course he wants yeh back" she dropped her gaze. That familiar feeling of jealousy creeping in.

It was times like this she really doubted Sian's love for her. A part of her could never quite comprehend why Sian did...How she could possibly love her. She often wondered what exactly made her change her mind and come back to see her all those months ago. She trusted her with her heart but, being as gorgeous as she was, it was so hard to believe that Sian truly did want her. John Mayer expressed her thoughts perfectly in her favourite song of his. 'You're body is a wonderland'.

_'Damn baby ...you frustrate me, I know your mine all mine all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes"_

The words rang through her mind like a record stuck on repeat.  
>Sian was so damned gorgeous. It hurt her knowing she could have anyone in the world if she wanted. Anyone at all. Because all she'd have to do was bat an eyelid and they'd be putty in her hands, just like she is. And yet for some incredible reason Sian was with her. Sian wanted her...<p>

Sian closed her eyes and softly rubbed them. "He says he's moved on though... "  
>Sophie scoffed in response.<br>"Look even if he did..."  
>"See..." Sophie butted in<br>"Let me finish ... even IF he did, he won't get me back. It's you... "She trailed off reaching to cup Sophie's cheek with one hand softly rubbing it with her thumb. "...I love. No one else not ever! We've had this conversation before and I promise my response is still the same. Always will be" She ducked her head to meet Sophie's gaze. "You just gotta trust me"  
>Sophie's face softened as she admitted defeat. "I do trust you" she mumbled dropping her hands to Sian's legs. "I'd trust you with my life..."<p>

A small smile tugged at Sian's lips at these words. "Look!" She began, placing a finger under Sophie's chin. "We don't have to go see him play, we can stay in tonight babe, I know you're upset okay." she soothed wrapping her arms around the brunette, cuddling her tighter.  
>Sophie let out a contented sigh before softly closing her eyes and dropping her head back down snuggling into her girlfriend. Sian really was too good for her at times.<p>

They stayed snuggled up together for a few hours, drifting off into a blissful sleep before the sound of the front door opening awoke Sian as Sally walked in calling out "Girls I'm back!". She paused when she caught sight of them on the sofa, partially lying down cuddling into one another.  
>Softly gazing at them she couldn't stop her smile. There was just no denying it, they looked adorable. She turned to silently pad in the kitchen. Frowning when she caught sight of the unfinished cups of tea. As she tried picked one up she knocked it over by accident "oh... sugar!" she hissed.<p>

"It's alright" Sian called softly "I'm awake."  
>"Sorry love." Sally spoke in a soft voice coming to stand back in view and caught sight of Sophie's mascara streaked face.<br>"Is she alright?"  
>"Yeah. It's just Kevin. He wasn't particularly nice to her at the shop."<br>Sally's mouth opened in shock before twisting into a frown of rage. "I'll flaming kill him!"  
>"No Sally don't. I think Sophie wants to sort it out with him herself "she murmured trying not to wake the sleeping beauty on top of her as she rubbed her sides softly.<br>Sally bit back her retort and sighed "okay love... aww look she's ruined your top!"  
>Sian glanced down at the head on her chest spotting the huge black stain by Sophie's eyes. She let out a soft laugh. "Doesn't matter, didn't like it anyway"<br>Sally smiled gently, as she turned back to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. Except when she returned she found Sian fast asleep.  
>Not having the heart to wake them, she padded upstairs to retrieve a duvet, softly draping it over them.<br>She stood back to admire the sight. Young love at its sweetest. Despite how she felt, she couldn't deny them the title of 'cute couple'.

There were still times when it would hit her again that Sophie was indeed a Lesbian, and part of her still couldn't understand it. But the rest of her was growing to accept it because, well how couldn't she?  
>She couldn't have asked for a better partner for Sophie if she'd tried. The way they understood each other perfectly, they could even finish each other's sentences at times they were that close. She smiled softly at the thought. She was finally realising that Sian was perfect for her.<br>Sighing she turned away wishing with all heart that she could meet someone half as decent. Her Sophie was very lucky. Despite all the family disasters she'd forced her daughter in the middle of; Sophie had managed to find something worth fighting for, worth living for. And she was proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong> : So yeah ... I wrote this BEFORE I read the spoilers and just reading over this now is making my heart ache. The blissful moments before it all kicks off.  
>It's been REALLY tough trying to write the next couple of chapters... Now knowing how it's all going to end. This fic was intended to be fillers for the storylines and it's going to kill me writing anything happy again I sound pathetic i know but I'm genuinely gutted about how they plan to handle Sacha's (Sian) exit. But hey, nothing we can do except cry when the scenes air! Lol but seriously i think i might.<br>Thanks for reading this fic so far! I'll try to get next chapter up soon. Finding it hard to write though. Sorry !

But on a lighter note... Im proud of this chapter. Considering i hate anything i write, thats good for me Haha :)


	8. Alright! I'll come

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Heyy sorry this ones late... really struggling to write atm. Serious case of writers block so i started trying to write the actual night out, but haven't been able to come up with anything so far. Really frustrating lol  
>Anyways this is the longest one so far. Hope you like it :) Took forever to write, i'm such a slow writer haha Sorryyyy.<p>

* * *

><p>*Next Day*<br>_  
>Something's stroking my face...No honestly, I'm not kidding. Somet is like full on stro...uh uh..Starting to tickle ... Not so nice now...annoying now...<em>

Sophie brought her hand up to her face but found nothing. _Odd...  
><em>Yeah she was still half asleep, but she was sure she hadn't imagined it. Had she? No, she could definitely feel something soft touching her face again...  
>Frowning in her sleep she moved her hand again across from its resting position on something hard and brought it down onto something very, very soft. She still couldn't work out where about she was, and what exactly was moving underneath her. But whatever it was, it was incredibly comfortable! She snuggled her face down further into whatever she was pressed into, not quite ready to open her eyes. It's too damned comfortable for that jeez.<p>

But she was still curious as to what her hand was touching; hey come on this is Sophie we're talking about, so she gently applied pressure, feeling the soft thing compress considerably under her clutch followed by a loud squeak of surprise. She bolted up onto her knees to find herself hovering above a grinning Sian.  
><em>What the...?<em>  
>"Thanks for feeling me up Sophie!"<br>"W...Wha? What are you doing under meh?" Sophie squeaked as she checked out her surroundings. They were in the lounge...right...on the sofa... ok that's fine... Fully clothed... ok not so bad... and she was currently on top of her girlfriend...Ah ...Not so good...Shit! What happened last night?

"What do you mean 'what am I doing under yeh?'" Sian laughed "Yeh fell asleep on top of meh last night yeh plank! And you!" She slapped Sophie lightly on her stomach "just groped meh" She cocked an eyebrow flashing her beautiful grin.  
>"That was yeh boob?" Sophie squeaked.<br>"Spot on our kid" Sian grinned as her girlfriend's mouth dropped in shock  
>"Oh my God I'm so sorreh!"<br>"Shhh! Your mom n dad are asleep!" She laughed as she reached her hands up to her girlfriend's waist. Gently she pushed up the hem of her shirt, stroking the exposed skin as she bit her lip, moving her hand higher "...it felt nice though."  
>"Sian!" Sophie shrieked glancing to the stairs to check no one was coming.<br>Sian burst into a grin. "What? No one's coming!"  
>"Oh really? So what am I gona do eh? When my dad appears and your hands up meh top?"<br>Sian rolled her eyes and dropped her hand lower.  
>"How come we didn't get kicked up there?"<br>"Oh...well your dad tried to move us in the night but yeh mum stopped him. Just as well, best night's sleep I've had in ages that!" She winked seductively. Sophie's frown twisted into a flirtatious grin.  
>"Really? So I should lie on top of you more often then eh?" She dropped back down on top of her, pulling herself level with Sian's face. Gently, she pushed some hair out of her eyes as she grinned cheekily down at her girlfriend, propping herself up on her elbows either side of the blondes head.<br>Sian cocked an eyebrow smirking "You are joking right? You're well heavy you! Heffer...!"  
>"BITCH! I am not!"<br>They looked into each other's eyes, lasting no more than 2 seconds before bursting into giggles as Sophie dropped her head to Sian's chest, her eyes streaming because she was laughing so much... She hadn't laughed this much in ages! And come to think of it neither had Sian, they definitely needed this.

When they eventually calmed down Sophie pulled back to look into her eyes again. They beamed softly before leaning and meeting each other half way pressing their lips firmly together.  
>They kissed blissfully for a while as Sian's hands tangled in Sophie's hair, just gently caressing each other's lips before a loud shout of "What do you think you're playing at!" forced them to reluctantly break apart. Sophie pulled back, lifting Sian up with her to face a livid looking Kevin. What's new?<br>"It's not even 9 yet!"  
>"So?" Sophie frowned<br>"So? What do you mean So? I'll give you flaming So! If you want to do THAT, then bog off somewhere else... Your room preferably, Not on MY SOFA"  
>"Hey they will not" Sally interrupted appearing from nowhere<br>Kevin scoffed before turning back to the girls "That is a sofa for a reason... it's for sitting on so SHIFT" he slapped Sophie lightly on the bum with the paper in his hands as they got up grumbling. She turned to give him a glare before grabbing Sian's hand and dragging her upstairs to get changed.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Sally hissed once they were out of ear shot "Leave em alone..."  
>"They were frolicking about on MY sofa which as you can see I wanted to use"<br>"For one it's no longer your sofa, and for seconds, they weren't 'frolicking', they were kissing. BIG difference. You of all people should know that, since you're the expert aren't you? Get your head out your arse Kevin." She threw him a glare as she stormed off to make the breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later on in shop<strong>*  
>Sophie pulled Sian in through the door grumbling. She was in an extremely bad mood. And boy did it show. This morning she'd been so happy; wrapped up in her own little Sian bubble, but her Dad just had to go and ruin it didn't he.<br>For weeks now every second was a constant battle to keep smiling. Every day shrouded by all these constant doubts and feelings building up surrounding Sian and her dad and the money. And yet once again Sian had made her forget them all for a few blissful moments. Again losing herself in those beautiful eyes as she'd forget everything, all the worries, all the fears and just see what was there. Smack bang in front of her. Her beautiful girlfriend.  
>But their happy little bubble had burst in the form of an angry git. Happiness never lasts huh.<p>

She let out a huff as they came to halt in front of the counter, leaning back when Sian wrapped her arms round her from behind for a quick cuddle.  
>"Good Morning" Amber smiled<br>"Shit morning more like...stupid bloody gi.."  
>"Ay... stop thinking about it" Sian interrupted pressing her cheek next to Sophie's. "It's over now"<br>"What's happened?"  
>"Just my Dad being a git AGAIN" Sophie murmured closing her eyes at Sian's comforting hold.<br>Amber rolled her eyes. "Hmm, Dad's eh"  
>"Tell me about it!" Sian chuckled. She pressed a quick kiss to Sophie's cheek before pulling away to let her get on with her job. She couldn't help watching her appreciatively as she ambled into the back huffing.<br>_God she's fucking sexy when she's pissed off__. _

"I see grumpy gills in there's still in a mood"  
><em>Oops earth to Sian...<em> She cocked an eyebrow.  
>"What? She is! She needs to crack a smile!"<br>"Her dads been an arsehole, she's every right to be annoyed Amber."  
>"Yeah well. Join the club..."<br>"Oh believe me, I started the bloody club!"  
>Amber burst out laughing but stopped when Sophie came back in and cleared her throat awkwardly.<br>"Anyway you two, guess what?"  
>"I can't, tell meh" Sophie replied drily.<br>Amber let out a squeal "I've got my own place!" She jumped about excitedly, coming out from behind the counter.  
><em>BINGO! Hello beautiful smile on the Webster <em>She thought as she watched Sophie's face light up  
>"how? Where?"<br>"how can you afford it?" Sian added  
>"Is it nice?"<br>Amber looked between the pair and giggled at the 20 Questions.  
>"Slow down! My dad got it for me, above the shop, so rent is mega cheap cos he owns it. I were meant to be sharin' but she moved out so it's all m.."<br>"Whoa hang on, Tina's old place?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"So you kicked Tina out?" Sian squealed  
>"well I didn't personally, my dad did cos he always does all that stuff don't he? 'Cept she moved out herself! So in effect, it was kind of my fault, but I didn't do the dirty work. Just as well I Pity where she's gone. Bet she wish she hadn't moved out n... "She trailed off frowning when she noticed Sophie and Sian weren't paying the slightest bit of attention. They were too busy throwing each other grins and silly faces, but came back to reality as they snapped their gaze back at the last line. <em>How kind<em>

Sophie and Sian frowned in confusion. "Why?" they said simultaneously  
>Amber sighed, pushing herself up on the counter. "I Think an 'I told you so' is really appropriate right now..."<br>"Again why?" Sian asked confused.  
>"Long story, but you've got all day right?"<br>Sophie rolled her eyes turning back to the shelves "go on!" she called.  
>Amber began her tale of the whole situation with Tommy, passing looks between the pair to check their reaction. She trying to make it sound as dramatic as possible, flinging her arms around for added effect. Hey come on she needed some pity!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Sian p.o.v*<br>**"...So I burst in and there he was getting all cosy with that Tina"  
>"Are you kidding?" I blurted.<br>"Noopee... Two of us on the go at one time can you believe it?"  
>"Of Tommy Duckworth?" Sophie span round to look at us "Uh yeah!" She scoffed turning her attention back to the endless amount of tins she needed to stack. Do they ever end? Jeez<br>The sick feeling of hatred started bubbling inside me as I glanced up at Amber. _Slimy git! Tommy that is, not Amber...um yeah..._  
>Slamming my hand down on the counter I decided I needed to make a point. "You know ... he tried it on with me once"<br>"Never!" Amber cried incredulously spinning back to look at me.  
>"yerrpp and he knew I was going out with Sopheh..." I looked across softly at my bird "had a right go at him dint ya?" Her shoulders visibly relaxed as she span round murmuring a "hmm" in response, returning my soft gaze.<br>"ouh well, I better watch my step then"

What did she just say? I twisted my face into a confused smirk letting out a small laugh. Sophie will not be happy about that. I glanced at her and sure enough her face was knotted into a confused glare. I'd bet any money her mind was going at a million miles a second.  
>"I'm only kidding!" Amber cried out defensively<br>I tried to give Sophie a comforting look but my face was clearly as confused as hers.  
>"You are a looker tho..."<br>I snapped my gaze back in shock. Did I hear right? Surely she didn't just have the nerve to say that in front of Soph  
>"You could be a model"<br>Clearly she did...Ohhh she's in for it now... Wait! What did she just say? ME? A model?  
>"Give over!" I scoffed feeling exceptionally embarrassed. I hate it when people say that. Blind fools. It's all lies anyway. I snuck a glance at Sophie to see what she made of the comment. The dejected sigh and death glare confirms it all as she span back to the shelves. Yup... not a happy bunny at all.<p>

"Let's all go out on the Raz tonight! You can stay over at mine after now I've got my own place".  
>Sorted! Like Music to my ears. Finally I'll get a night out.<br>"Greattt" I squealed excitedly.  
>"Hellooo..." Soph's voice put water to our fire we snapped our gazes over to her "I'm saving to pay my dad back remember?" <em>Ah.. yeah forgot bout that one<br>_"Oh boring" Amber scoffed. I dropped my shoulders in defeat. Way to kill the mood babe.  
>"Yeah and I've gotta be up in the morning!"<br>Urgh, as much as I love her... it's tough shit! Girlfriend or not... I really need a night out.  
>"Yeah well, I haven't so you can count me in" I grinned but it disappeared like a slap off my 'pretty' little face when Sophie gave me the biggest death glare known to man.<br>Here we go again... _'Sian's in troubleeee.'_  
>"What? I am on holiday!"<br>Sophie scoffed disbelievingly. "Whatever!" and with that she stormed passed me into the back.  
>I closed my eyes in frustration, dropping my head into my hands for a moment. <em>For bloody hells sake<em>! I pulled back looking to Amber for approval to go after her. She nodded giving me a sympathetic look.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V*<br>**"Am I not allowed to go out now?" Sian called cautiously, entering the doorway to the back.  
>"Like I said, you can do what you like Sian" Sophie hissed bitterly, she turned to face the wall.<br>Sian's face twisted in confusion at the harsh comment, not understanding what she'd done wrong this time. She frowned disbelievingly, opting to drop back into silence. She certainly wasn't going to be the first to apologise.

Sophie eventually turned round and sighed. "I'm just pissed off cos I really want to go. Thas'all" she mumbled.  
>"Well come then!"<br>"I can't! URGH for God's sake Sian! You of all people should know that!" she scowled down at the floor. There's nothing she wanted more in the entire fucking world. Boy did she hate herself right now.  
>"Why not?" Sian murmured extremely confused, she stepped further into the room closing the door behind her.<br>"Why do ya think?"  
>"If I'd have known that I wouldn't have asked would I?" She was starting to get pissed off at Sophie's snappy jibes.<br>"Oh for ...I thought you had some common sense? I owe 20 GRAND Sian. 20 FUCKING GRAND!"she shouted throwing her hands about. "Oh but that's ok isn't it? Cause little miss perfect didn't do anything, but her fucking loser girlfriend did! Deserve it though don't I? Suffer for meh sins n all!"  
>Sian froze opening her mouth in shock but Sophie took that as a confirmation. She expected a big denial. Hah some girlfriend!<p>

"I know you hate me for what I've done..." she hissed turning away again.  
>Sian's face softened "I never said that..."<br>"But you think it!" Sophie interrupted closing her eyes.  
>"No I don't ..."<br>"Don't lie to me!"  
>Sian dropped her voice into a comforting tone. "Is this why you've been so down lately? So upset and moody?"<br>Sophie frowned as she span back to her. "You What?"  
>"...because you think I hate you for what you've done?"<br>"You do though! You're disgusted in me! Just like me flamin' Dad.  
>""No! i d..."<br>"You absolutely hate what I've done and don't try to deny it."  
>"Soph..." Sian tried but Sophie ignored her and carried on<br>"You can't wait to get away from meh! Well whoopee for you I'm stuck at home to wallow in my sins while you can go live it up with Amber... Go flirt with the local lasses! Or the lads, whichever floats ya boat. Hey you might find a nice girl. Bet she won't have stolen 20 grand."  
>"Soph sto..."<br>"Anything to get away from me huh? But hey I'm finally getting what I deserve aren't I? So go on leave me! Maybe Chloe will take you... Missing her much? Bet you wouldn't be ashamed of her."  
>"I don't wa.."<br>"I deserve it ALL though don't I, an eye for an eye. It's what they say isn't it. Karma's a bi..."  
>"SOPH STOP IT!" Sian shouted closing her eyes. Sophie froze, finally seeing the damage of her words. Sian looked hurt. Proper hurt.<p>

Sian took a deep breath, relishing in the silence, before starting "you're getting locked on with this stupid theory that I hate you and that i'm gona leave you."  
>"You do though!"<br>"Has this whole past year not taught you anything? God... even the past week?" she yelled, desperately trying to get through to her.  
>She took a deep breath, her face softening gently "Babe I could never EVER hate you...I love you too much to even try. Yeah, I may not like what you've done. But I don't hate you for it. I never could and I'm still by your side aren't I? It was careless and it was stupid, yes, but I know you! HELL I know you better than anyone else on this bleeding planet, so I KNOW you had good intentions at heart. And I KNOW you never meant any harm." she paused giving Sophie a soft look. They'd been gazing into each other's eyes the whole time, not daring to rip them away. She sighed and walked towards her girlfriend, reaching to clutch her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere ok; I promise and nothing is going to change that. Babe you're my world, you literally mean everything to me." She dropped her shoulders and pulled Sophie softly against her chest "You're it for me... I love you ok! So stop being so daft". She reached up to cradle her head as Sophie burst into tears, just letting her get it all out as she sobbed.<br>She gently soothed, rubbing her free arm up and down her back trying to calm her down. She knew Sophie was letting out all the weeks of pent up frustration and confusion. She needed this moment.

She still couldn't believe it though. All the moods and all the harsh words had been because Sophie was terrified she was going to leave her. That she hated her. Jeez For a smart girl she really did have stupid thoughts sometimes.

Once Sophie stopped shaking she pulled back and wrapped her arms around Sian's neck... "I'm sorry... So so sorry" she sniffed gazing into her eyes.  
>"Heyy shhh" Sian dropped a hand to her cheek gently wiping away her tears and dropped the other to hold her lower back.<p>

Sophie felt stupid now. How could she even consider that Sian hated her? Just looking into her eyes now, all she could see was love radiating from them. She sighed. She was so damned lucky to have Sian. She'd just stood there and shouted a million hurtful things at her, and yet Sian had forgiven her. Just like that. God she didn't deserve her.

"I don't have to go you know... you're more important to me than any night out" Sian tried, pressing her forehead against Sophie's as she softly stroked her cheek. They closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness.  
>"Don't be daft, honestly have a nice time, you deserve it!"<br>"but..."  
>"No come on" Sophie smiled "I'll be fine"<br>"Won't be the same without you though"  
>"Hmm well no money means I can't go out"<br>Sian pulled back slightly and pouted. "Please?"  
>Sophie broke out into an unwilling grin. "Look..." she dropped her hands to Sian's cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "I have no money..." Another kiss "...I can't afford to" Another kiss "...But you!..." She leant in, giving her a long kiss this time, "deserve a night out babe" she raised her eyebrows "ok?"<br>Sian smiled admitting defeat, just glad that Sophie wasn't as pissed off as she had appeared. "Okay... Oh and just so you know, there will be no flirting going on at all tonight okay" She grinned. "I Promise."  
>"Good. Come on Toots!" Sophie grinned. "I've only got an hour left then I can go back home. You n Amber may as well go back now"<br>"Toots? What are you on eh? "Sian laughed, leaning forward to give her one last peck before linking their hands and tugging her happily back into the shop.

* * *

><p>Amber looked back when they entered, breaking out into a smile when she noticed the conjoined hands. "At flamin'last! Thought world war 3 was breaking out in there! Was thinking I'd have to bring out me big guns an break it up!" she laughed "Made up have we?"<br>"Not that we fell out in the first place" Sophie laughed. "Just a bit of a misunderstanding thas' all"  
>"Understatement of the century!" Amber scoffed<br>Sian laughed as she came to a halt behind Sophie, wrapping her arms round her protectively from behind as she snuggled into her, still gripping one of her hands.

Amber inwardly aww'd at the sight.  
>It was what she desperately longed for. Someone to hold, and kiss goodnight. Someone to be there and tell you it's all going to be ok. They were so good together it hurt at times watching them. It was like watching a TV adaptation of 'the perfect' couple. They were just so damned cute and perfect for each other. Damn...<p>

"So what's your plan for tonight then eh?" Sophie asked, breaking Amber's thoughts.  
>"Oh uh, I was thinking of dropping by to get ya at 6 Sian? Is that alright?"<br>"Ouh early bird. I like it. Will I need ID?"  
>"Nah just push up ya knockers then jobs a goodun. Were in"<br>Sophie frowned at the suggestion, not happy at Sian showing off her 'knockers' to anyone but herself. Those were definitely hers, and hers alone. Sian must have sensed her displeasure because she giggled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Whispering "Soon as I get back, they're all yours! I promise", huskily into her ear as she disguised it as another kiss.  
>Sophie broke out into a grin as she turned her head to look at her. "Really?"<br>Sian giggled, nodding her head. "Mhmm." She leant forward and kissed her lips quickly before focusing back on Amber, noticing the frown set firmly on her face from trying to work out the exchange between them.  
>But Sophie's mind had wandered far far away. Her back was pressed up very nicely against a certain pair of knockers' right now... yeahhh show em off maybe, but only she got to touch. She smirked dreamily as she thought of all the things she could do to them tonight. <em>Ha!<br>_"You look 18 anyways! Ya hot stuff you! "  
>"Oi!" Sophie squealed coming back to reality, even though a smile was tugging at her lips. She knew Sian was gorgeous. But boy, she didn't enjoy other people commenting on that fact.<br>Sian laughed softly at Sophie's protectiveness giving her a soft squeeze before pulling away.  
>"Right well I'm going now. I'll see you in a bit yeah?" she pressed a kiss to Sophie's cheek before leaving the shop, Amber in tow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later on *Sophie P.O.V*<strong>  
>I'm annoyed. No, annoyed doesn't even <em>begin<em> to cover it. I'm flaming fuming. There better.  
>There's literally nothing I want more in the entire piggin world than to go out tonight. But no money means once a bloody'gen I'm stuck in this frigging house. Sorry about all the curses, but seriously, Sian's been dancing around upstairs for the past hour getting ready leaving me to sulk bitterly on the sofa like a bloody toddler.<br>I thought throwing a strop in the shop would make her feel guilty enough to want to stay home, but that failed spectacularly. Once again she's going out to get away from me for a night. I know i said she deserves a night out, but still... Urgh why do I have to be skint!

I heard footsteps on the stairs as she bounced down them humming happily. She walked over to the armchair pulling out her makeup and sat down on the arm. I tried to keep my eyes ahead but the TV just wasn't cutting it as a good enough distraction. I couldn't resist sneaking a glance across at her and as soon as my eyes made contact I froze. Oh my god! I think I just died! Oh dear lord...  
>I sucked in a breath suddenly remembering how to breathe. She looks absolutely breathtaking! Literally!<br>Her hairs perfectly curled, her outfit is just... and the gorgeous glint in her eye. Oh Man ...her gorgeous eyes. URGH! My girlfriend looks fucking hot...  
>NO FAIR! I snapped my gaze back to the TV scowling.<p>

She's gonna have lads ALL over her tonight. Yep the rage is building. I know full well that some dirty toe rag will try to touch her, try to get close to her. Try to feel up MY GIRLFRIEND. And where will I be? Mhmm you guessed it, sat at home completely powerless as the dickheads will be free to crawl all over her without me there to send them packing. Cos let's face it, Amber sure as hell won't. She'd probably encourage em! _URGH !_

With the rage burning deep inside me I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to force it back down before I muttered somet I'd regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>  
>Sian stopped spraying. She peered up from the mirror at Sophie to see her staring vacantly at the TV.<p>

"I wish you was coming with us" she pouted as she applied her makeup.  
>"Yeah well I can't go blowing my dad's money on a night can I...?" Sophie sighed dejectedly. Fed up doesn't even begin to explain how she was feeling.<br>"Well we don't have to go anywhere expensive" Sian tried but the scowl remained.  
>"...and besides I don't really want to drink after my accident!"<br>Sian paused and put the mirror down. "Uh well you don't have to cos you don't need to have a drink to have a good time. But if you Wana sit n watch tele by yourself then...fine"  
>"I don't want to Sian!" Sophie frowned; butting in as she finally tore her eyes away from the TV.<br>Sian huffed in defeat. '_At Least I tried'_ she got up, grabbing the tv magazine on the way. She plonked herself down against Sophie's side, "well what is on tele then?"  
>Sophie continued frowning ahead so, rolling her eyes, she turned to scan the TV listings.<br>_"Ouuhh there's a documentary here on lizards! If I'd have known that Id've stayed in" _  
>Sophie's face broke out into a grin.<em> Bitch! <em> she giggled, turning her head in a final attempt to not give Sian the satisfaction of seeing the smirk on her face. She hated how easily Sian could make her smile when she was trying so desperately hard not to. It meant she never won these sorts of cheeky tiffs between them. Sian just always made her laugh! Heaven knows she loved her for it, but her guilt trip plan just went careering down the drain. Bye.  
>"I swear that's a smile..."<br>"no it isn't!" Sophie defended as her face betrayed her, her smile widened even further.  
>"Yes it is!" Sian smirked. She'd won and she wasn't going to let Sophie forget it. She'd brought a smile to the slapped arse. <em>Come on! Sian ONE Sophie NIL.<em>

Sophie turned to face her as she grinned in defeat, pushing herself back up.  
>"See! This is what I've missed! You being all relaxed and enjoying yourself." Sian murmured, deciding now was the perfect time to deliver the final blow in her plan to get Sophie out. She dropped her face into the puppy dog look, flashing a pleading glance through her eyelids.<br>Sophie couldn't help but giggle at the sight. _As if she wasn't gorgeous enough already! _"Alright I'll come!" she laughed admitting defeat. After all, she could never say no to that face.

Sian let out a squeal of triumph and wrapped her arm around Sophie's head cuddling into her before pulling back and forcefully claiming her lips as a thank you taking the younger girl by surprise. She dropped her hands to gently cup Sophie's cheeks, slowly twisting her head and kissing her deeper.

Sophie smiled against the lips. She felt like she'd just won first prize or somet. Getting to kiss her girlfriend when she looked so flaming hot, it was a massive turn on. If she had one... she would definitely be thinking with her 'dick' right now.

They let out a sigh in unison as Sian pulled back, forcefully pushing Sophie down on the sofa and clambered on top, pressing herself down on top of her. She leant on her elbows either side of the brunettes head as she hovered, grinning cheekily, before reclaiming her eager lips.

Sophie let out a moan burying her hands deep into Sian's hair. She was thinking she should let Sian have her own way more often if this was the thank you she got. _Gee whizz_ She suddenly grinned into the kiss as an idea hit her. She poked out her Tongue and ran it gently along the blonde's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Once it was granted she thrust her Tongue inside and twisted her head, their tongues colliding in another fearsome battle for dominance. She knew if she did this right she could distract Sian enough to get naughty so she dropped a hand to grip the back of her neck, cheekily dropping the other hand to the blonde's leg. As softly as she could she started trailing it up her thigh; Feeling immensely proud when the blonde let out a moan of appreciation into her mouth. She'd done that to her! She smirked in triumph and felt around for Sian's button, softly prising it open so she wouldn't notice. She twisted her head again and used her free hand to tug softly on Sian's neck, pulling her even closer as they kissed deeper and with more passion, tongues colliding fearlessly in an enthralling battle.

Deciding she'd distracted her enough she counted to 3 mentally then,as quickly as she could, whipped her hand down the front of Sian's jeans, slipping it past her knickers and cupped her centre.

Sian pulled back squealing. "Sopheh!"  
>The younger girl removed her hand and burst out laughing. "Sorry but your face is priceless!"<br>Sian's retort died on her lips as she grinned helplessly at the smile she'd so missed on Sophie's face.  
>"If your mum had walked in then, we'd have been so dead" she laughed slapping her playfully on the stomach before ducking to peck her lips one more time.<br>"Come on" she laughed pulling her up, quickly doing her jeans back up. "We've gota pick your outfit yet!" She squealed happily tugging on a groaning Sophie's hand to drag her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*bedroom scene*<strong>*Sian P.O.V*

Sophie was stood with her back to me peering into her mirror humming happily as she applied her makeup. It's the happiest I've seen her in a few days I'd say. Excluding the hot passionate sex on our date of course, she reached peaks of happiness I didn't know were possible then, but that doesn't count.

I've been softly watching her get ready for the past hour. Just watching, admiring all there was to see about her. Even when she stressed about what to wear she looked beautiful.  
>I know it probably sounds weird right, just sitting watching her get changed. But there was no awkwardness between us to stop me. We'd been fine in front of each other as just friends, so why stop now? Yeah there's the, ya know, minor factor of us staring with lustful eyes but hey come on! When you've got a hot girlfriend there's no way you'd be sat downstairs when she's up there to give you your own personal strip tease would ya? Nope didn't think so.<br>Besides, I've got enough self control to just sit and admire her. She knows I'm watching. But isn't that the best part? , knowing you've got full permission to perve? Cos flaming hell. I've got one hot girlfriend! Your all jealous now aren't ya. Tough She's all mine ! Mwaha  
>My face twists into a cheeky grin as I get up and walk towards her, gently wrapping my arms round her waist. Yeah no one else can do this. I need a property of Sian sign really don't I? Not that I'm a possessive girlfriend or anything. No. I just like to let the world know what a gorgeous girl I have.<p>

"Sian I'm trying to get ready" Oops. She's noticed.  
>"Mhmm that you may be, doesn't stop me coming to cuddle my gorgeous girlfriend for a bit does it"<br>I dropped my head to her shoulder pressing gentle kisses to her cheek and neck on the way.  
>We paused to look into the mirror.<p>

I really wish I had a camera right now...  
>The sight before me was just... gorgeous<p>

The reflection was a vision of happiness and boy did I love it. For weeks now she's been down and upset, walking around like an empty shell without a purpose; not knowing what to do with herself as she'd wander, scowling or muttering. But in sweet moments like this the Sophie I knew and loved would return.

"Carry on..." I prompted smiling across at her reflection.  
>"With you on my shoulder?" She let out a giggle forcing an even wider smile to my cheeks. She really did look great when she smiled.<br>"Mhmm" I breathed softly, closing my eyes, quite content to just stay like this forever.  
>I could feel her carry on; pausing every now and then to look at my ugly mug, soundly asleep on her shoulder. I'm not really, but it's that comfortable. Honestly you should try it!<p>

I started to zone out, just enjoying the feel of being so close to Sophie, snuggling into her perfect figure. My mind started wandering to other stolen moments we've had together. Like the festival. Boy did we love that weekend. Just the two of us; not a care in the world. Finally being able to enjoy having the freedom to be together. It was pretty well our first proper taste of being so close together in public.  
>I could remember it so clearly. It was just, such a liberating experience, not having to care what anyone else said because we knew as soon as the weekend was over we knew we'd never have to see them again. Unlike here where it's all day every day with the same ugly lot.<br>Thinking of it made me grateful for now. We didn't need to worry anymore, didn't need to go to a huge festival to steal moments together. I could kiss her out on the street, hold her hand and cuddle up to her cos let's face it, no one cares. For a massively gossip orientated community they were so accepting. The only jibes we get now would be from outside the street. And even they aren't that bad. Not anymore. And i mean, I don't even care that I've pretty well lost my dad these days cos i'd gained something far better. In the space of a year she'd gone from being my BFF to my world. Perfect.

Soft lips pressing to my cheek awoke me from my thoughts as I opened my eyes and twisted my head on her shoulder to see my gorgeous girl grinning at me.  
>"Have a nice doze?"<br>"Mhmm dreaming about you"  
>I watched her her face break out into proud grin making me smile. There it is again!<br>She pushed her head forward to claim my parted lips, taking me by surprise. I lifted my head from her shoulder to make it easier for her as our tongues collided, gently tempting the other. She leant a hand behind her to wrap in my blonde locks; slowly running her gentle fingers through the tresses at the base of my neck.  
>We kissed gently for a few minutes, not needing to rush, just enjoying the moment together before pulling away slowly. Our faces broke out into grins in unison, bursting into giggles. It was just so easy with her.<br>"I love you" she murmured softly when we'd calmed down, melting my heart for the umpteenth time.  
>I smiled proudly dropping my cheek next to hers, as I gave her a gentle squeeze before pulling her downstairs.<p> 


	9. Hands Off !

**Authors notes: Hey guys. Sorry this is so late. I'm really struggling to write at the moment as i've just started back at college, doing my A2's and everything's a bit hectic at the moment. And i've been writing so much random material for the big night out but none of it flows as of yet so im struggling with that haha. This is just another filler cos its been a few days.**

**So er Enjoy and review! Your reviews really mean a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>*normal p.o.v*<strong>  
>She pulled Sophie over to the sofa and pulled her onto her lap so they could curl up and cuddle into each other. She wanted to catch a few minutes together before the madness started.<br>"You sure you're ok coming? Honestly, you can stay home if you'd rather..."  
>"What and sit back while Amber chucks a load o' lads at ya? No ta".<br>"I just don't want to feel like you're only coming out to please me tha'sall"  
>"Am I heck! Course I want to come out. We NEED a night out, be honest." She snuggled her head further against Sian's chest, gently stroking the exposed skin. "Bout time we got down to some bump n grind"<br>"Ha! Or in your case, trip n grind"  
>"Oh Shutup!"<br>They giggled softly, before dropping back into comfortable silence as Sian pressed her head down on top of Sophie's.

* * *

><p>The radio was blasting and the song switched to 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction.<br>_BINGO !_ She broke into smirk as an idea hit her.  
><strong><em>You're insecure, don't know what for...<em>**  
>They always belted this one out to each other. Admittedly only to take the piss out of the band, cos let's face it, the lyrics were ridiculously cheesy but god, it was just what Sophie needed right now.<p>

She put on her best mocking voice and started singing along. ...** "You're turning heads when you walk through the D-o-oorr... don't need make-upp, to cover urrpp, being the way that you aree is e-nou-ou-ougghh"**

Sophie snorted. _As if she's actually singing it!_ She knew her face had broken out into an embarrassing smile, but seriously... the tone Sian had on her was just hilarious.  
>Sian dropped her voice down to as low as she could,<strong> "Everyone else in the room can see it..."<strong> She prodded a finger against Sophie's chest. **"Everyone else but yoo-uuu"**  
>Sophie opened her eyes and looked up at her grinning beauty. "Ow!..."<br>**"Babyyy you light up my world like nobody elseeeeee..."**  
>"And you say I'm mad!" She laughed over her. But Sian pulled back and burst into a massive grin. She pushed Sophie off lightly, got up and ran off to look for the nearest hairbrush she could find, coming back just in time for the main part of the chorus so she struck a pose.<br>**"If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately"**  
>Sophie watched on grinning in disbelief as Sian paused for each line, striking a different pose and belted them into the hairbrush.<br>**"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe..."** She threw her arm out and pointed to Sophie,  
><strong>"You don't kno-o-ow. You don't know you're beautiful oh ohhh"<strong>  
>"I do, honest..." Sophie was trying to be funny but nothing beat the sight before her. Especially since the lyrics were so ironically suited to her girlfriend, not her. She should be singing it to Sian, not the other way round!<br>Sian threw her head up and belted the last line to the ceiling **"That's what makes you beautiful!"**  
>She burst out laughing, and ran towards Sophie for the start of the next verse, grabbing her hand.<br>"Nu uh... NO WAY... SIAN!" She whined,  
><strong>"So c-come on."<strong> Sian pulled her up **"You got it wrong."**  
>"I'm not singing Sian!"She laughed raising her eyebrows<br>"Yeah you are come on!" Sian tugged on her hand, pulled her against her and threw her arms around her neck  
><strong>"To prove I'm right I put it in a s-oo-oong"<strong>  
>"Sian!" She burst out laughing. Yep, her girlfriend was mad!<br>**"I don't why..."** Sian cocked her head and grinned **"You're being shy"**  
>"Cos I don't want to sing!" Sophie laughed, forgetting they were part of the lyrics.<br>Sian grinned at her answer and leant her head in close** "And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyees"** She thrust forward quickly to peck her on the lips"Come on, sing it!"  
>She pulled back and struck a pose with the hairbrush<br>**"Everyone else in the room can see it"** She pointed to Sophie  
><strong>"Everyone else but you-uu"<strong>  
>"uh fine!" Sophie shook her head laughing as the chorus kicked in<br>**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else"** Sian squealed in triumph as Sophie threw her head back and belted it out mockingly.  
><strong>"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed"<strong> She flipped her hair dramatically causing them to burst into fits of giggles so they missed the rest as they fell against each other.  
>"Come on... come on" Sian managed to get out between the laughs. "Next line!"<br>They pulled back to look at each other in time to belt out  
><strong>"You don't know you're beautiful!"<strong>  
>Sophie threw her head back in laughter as Sian squealed happily, bouncing up and down, as she threw her arms around her neck again. "SEE! You're letting your hair down!" She squealed again, and pushed her head forward planting kisses on every part of Sophie's face. Completely forgetting the song for a moment, as it played in the background.<br>_  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see<strong>_**_  
><em>_You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
><em>_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
><em>_You don't know (oh oh)__  
><em>_You don't know you're beautiful!__  
><em>_(Oh oh)  
>Thats what makes you beautiful<em>**

Sophie giggled and reached up to cup the blondes face in a feeble attempt to stop her while the bridge kicked in. God her girlfriend was mad! In a good way... in a good way!

Sian eventually pulled back and grinned. "Come on, we gotta do this next bit!"  
>She tore away from their hold and dropped into position for the slow breakdown. They loved taking the piss out of this bit.<p>

**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else"** She twisted her head grinning as they acted out the Harry Styles solo from the video, this time singing properly.  
><strong>"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed"<strong> Sophie flipped her hair dramatically again causing Sian to falter while she giggled. She regained her composure and twisted her head leaning in close again  
><strong>"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..."<strong> She grinned and lifted Sophie's chin so their gaze met  
><strong>"You don't kno-o-ow..."<strong> Sophie whispered.  
>Sian took in a deep breath, and then together they belted<strong> "You don't know you're beautiful!"<strong> They burst into giggles for the umpteenth time as Sophie wrapped her arm around Sian's neck and pulled her in kissing her deeply. She thrust her tongue into her waiting mouth and twisted her head, effectively increasing the passion. They were both grinning so helplessly into the kiss. Sian because she felt proud; with the help of one little song she'd got Sophie to open up again and let her hair down! Sure the excessive dance moves and crazy singing helped, but that was just an average night in for them! Honestly, catch them when they're mid song in their room, you wouldn't want to miss it.

And Sophie because she just couldn't believe how much she loved Sian. Her head was screaming "I LOVE HER! I FUCKING LOVE HER!" Over and over, and it was making her grin with pride.  
>They pulled back when the song finished to gaze into each other's eyes, still wrapped up in their close hold.<br>"I love you..." Sophie finally voiced aloud  
>"I love you n'all" Sian smiled happily, gently squeezing her sides.<p>

* * *

><p>They stayed that way for a few moments, just smiling blissfully at each other before a thought hit Sian.<br>"Do you really think I could be a model?"  
>"Uh. Let me think about that one... YES"<br>"What seriously?"  
>Sophie laughed, she really couldn't believe how insecure her girlfriend was at times. "Yes! Babe, you..." She pressed a soft kiss to her lips "Are GORGEOUS..." She gently stroked the hair at the base of her neck. "Surely you didn't need Amber to knock that one into ya!"<br>Sian blushed. "It never really occurred to me before tho..."  
>"What, so you've had cloth in your ears the millions of times I've told ya how gorgeous you are have yeh?"<br>Sian giggled, "No! Well yeah kinda... i thought you were just saying that, cos ya know, being my girlfriend n all" This wasn't coming out right... but Sophie just laughed it off. Sian was cute when she's flustered.  
>"I mean it every time babe" She watched the smile spread across her girlfriends lips. God she loved that smile.<p>

"Do we have to go out with Amber tonight?" _oops there it goes..._  
>"I thought you said you wanted to go?" Sian pulled back and frowned<br>"No like, can't just me and you go?"  
>Sian shook her head smiling again. "Sophie, she invited us out, besides we wouldn't get very far without her"<br>"But..."  
>"No come on..." She linked their fingers together, "I'll still be with yeh, and she'll be fun, alright?"<br>Sophie raised her eyebrows.  
>"It will!"<br>But Sophie just frowned, she knew she was losing "I just want some time with you by myself thas'all."  
>"What like every day of your life you mean..." she teased<br>"No .. i meant..."  
>"Look, stop worrying" she gently stroked her thumb over her hand. "She's not going to take over...I'll be with you all night, we can dance, have fun, have some drinks and you never know, she may end up being 3rd wheel anyway"<br>"Fine" Sophie relented, she knew it had been a losing battle after all; the blonde smiled and pulled her closer for a cuddle.  
>"Just relax like you did now, it'll be fine."<p>

When they heard the doorbell go, Sophie pulled back and went to answer it; returning with grinning Amber in tow.  
>"Heyy!" Sian and Amber squealed at the same time, busting into giggles.<br>"You're looking hot baby!"  
>Sophie frowned in annoyance<em> Uh there she goes again, same compliment to ma bird <em>  
>"And you!" <em>Urgh now Sian's joining in<em> "I love your hair!"  
>"Thanks, David did it"<br>"Platt?" This time it was Sophie that spoke up  
>"Yeah! He's well good! Anyway ..." She turned back to Sian "I brought some voddy! Let's get this party started!" She grinned and pulled her over to the kitchen leaving Sophie behind. She frowned. So much for her being the 3rd wheel!<br>She could just tell tonight was going to be hell. And it hadn't even begun.

She trailed behind, sighing as she came to lean against the kitchen surface. She stood, just watching on, as Amber squealed happily while opening the voddy. She signalled for Sian to search the cupboards for anything else they could mix it with.  
>Not that she'd be drinking any of it. Oh no ... she'd rather not end up on some roof again thanks.<br>If she could help it she never wanted to touch a drink again for as long as she shall live... well okay... maybe one glass. But there's no way she was gona get bladdered again!

Amber and Sian appeared back in view, glasses in hand, and they plonked one in front of Sophie.  
>"Neck that! Calm the nerves or somet..."<br>"I'm fine Amber ... "  
>"Go onnn... live a little!"<br>"I don't need a drink..."  
>"Don't be such a bore! Get it do..."<br>"Hey, its fine" Sian interrupted "She don't want one, its ok" She looked across at Sophie giving her a comforting look.  
>"Hmm, well I guess you're on babysitting duty tonight then eh Soph?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Well if me and Sian end up splattered, which we will, it's your job to get us home in one piece alright" She threw her a wink before picking up various different bottles and mixed them together in glasses for her and Sian.<br>But Sian was concentrating..."You alright babe?" She asked softly  
>"Yeah yeah I'm fine" But she wasn't, she was far from fine.<br>Sian frowned, deciding to leave it. She didn't want to press the matter, knowing full well that Sophie could be so stubborn when she wanted to be. She turned back to accept a glass from Amber as they started chattering away about the club.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sophie p.o.v*<strong>

I started to zone out. A part of me was reallehh starting to regret agreeing to go out with Amber. They way she was getting on with Sian. The way Sian was laughing at all of her jokes. God It was making me jealous! And I just can't help it. I grumbled and stared at the floor. Amber had started talking about the number of 'fit' lads she was gona pull tonight. _I'm not being funny right, but somehow I don't see that one. _But to be fair to my bird, she wasn't showing much interest in that topic.._.  
><em>  
>I was staring so intently at the floor you'd think i were looking for somet. But in all honesty, I'm just trying to distract myself so I don't lose my temper. I mean to make matters worse the radio was playing, one of MY favourite songs that just, really didn't suit the way i'm feeling right now. I mean come on Jessie J singing about money not being everything? It was a nice sentiment but seriously, try owing 20 grand and THEN sing about money not being the be all and end all. <strong><em>'Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness' <em>**No but it will get me dad off my back!

I put on a brave face as Sian spoke up and I pretended to smile. I couldn't let her see me down, it would ruin her night.  
>"What's that bar we're going to again? What's it called"<br>"Milk! Ohh you're gona love it! I was there with Tommy last week. It is off its head!" She turned to glance at me but I was too focused on the hilarity of Sian widening her eyes. Clearly the vodka was leaving a nice scorching trail down her throat.  
>I forced a smile at Amber's enthusiasm. But in all honesty, I couldn't care less what the bar was called. I was getting sick of being stood here!<br>I lifted my head to flick some hair out my face as Amber carried on mumbling. "It reminds me of this place I used to go to when I was at uni..." She lifted her arm and wrapped it around my bird.  
><strong>WHOAH... WHOAH WHOAH...<strong> i froze. My face twisted into a glare as I stared on shocked. _'HANDS OFF MY BIRD BITCH!'  
><em>I wanted to shout out, sort her out ,but Sian turned to give me a confused look and lifted her shoulders in a ' i duno?' sort of way, before focusing her attention back on Amber "We had some MAD nights in there... talk about lost weekend!"  
>"Oh ai" She grinned, winking across at me. I forced a pathetic smile onto my face. "Oh I love that dress Amber, and you got great legs you!" <em>Uh no she hasn't...<em>  
>"Ouh... what do you think of my footless tights?"<br>_Shit! Absolute shit! ... I am saying this in my head right? Yeah good._ She skipped out from behind the counter. _  
><em>"mmm Amayzzin"  
><em>Uh god Sian don't encourage her! They look hideous<em>  
>"I wasn't sure whether they made my legs look like two ice pops"<br>_They do..._ Damn i'm funny. Knew stand up was my calling.  
>I let out a small smirk in pure hilarity at myself, but quickly replaced it with a frown as Sian came out from behind the counter to join her.<br>"Right shall we make a move?"  
><em>Oh god FINALLY!<em>  
>"Hey, why don't ya finish ya drink?" Sian murmured softly to me. If she thinks im gona touch tha...<br>"Oh so what? It's not like she's getting a hit off it is it?"  
><em>Uh what's it to do with you<em>  
>Sian frowned, giving me a 'well i got told' look.<br>"Go on Soph, have a bit of voddy before we leave!" _Urgh .._  
>"I'm fine thank you Amber... So come on! You ready to show Manchester your ice pops?" I pushed off from the counter, slapping Amber lightly on the ass as I ambled past. Sian let out a squeal and ran up behind me, wrapping her arms round my waist, as we made our way out the door. I couldn't help but grin.<p>

No matter how much i was regretting agreeing to come, the fact i had Sian here with me now made all my doubts wash away.  
>We fell out the house laughing as Sian tried to keep up to my pace, her arms wrapped solidly round my waist. Which was a feat in itself since with the killer heels she'd made me wear I was a good head taller than her now. So clearly she had no idea where she was going. Unfortunately, she let go so I could lock up but Amber grabbed her hand and pulled her up the path. I rolled my eyes in defeat and turned back to lock the door.<p>

"Hey up"  
>I know that voice... please tell me it isn't...<br>I span round to find Ryan stood by the house grinning.  
>"You off out?" <em>what's it look like dipshit<em> ?  
>He was leering at Sian, god he could catch flies with the way his mouth had dropped. Slimy git.<br>I charged up the path and grabbed her free hand, linking our fingers together solidly, then turned my head to press a protective kiss to her cheek but kept my gaze firmly on him. I wanted him to see, wanted him to be clear, and make him jealous if I could. Added bonus  
>"Yeah were off to a bar, Milk" <em>URGH Sian don't tell him where!<em>  
>"Wicked... Mind if i join ya?"<br>"No sorry! No lads allowed" I turned to look shocked at Amber; she'd taken the words right out of my mouth. I was impressed.  
>"Ah well, no worries, I'm heading over there myself actually, with my band funnily enough"<br>"Oh why you playing there?" _State the obvious why don't ya babe_  
>"Nah" <em>Oh... <em>"Were just chilling tonight, playing a gig soon though"  
>"Brilliant, well let me know when you're playing and I'll come"<br>I involuntarily tightened my grip on her hand. Anything to stop me shouting out.

"Awesome I will yeah, thanks" he threw her a wink and then turned to carry on down the street.  
>Once he was out of ear shot Sian turned to me "Will you stop being so paranoid!"<br>"What? He was bloody leering at ya! What did you expect me to do eh? Sit back and enjoy the show?"  
>"Oh for..." She let out a huff, leant forward and kissed me. "Stop it okay..." She raised her eyebrows giving me the look she knew I couldn't resist so I rolled my eyes smiling.<br>She smirked in triumph and tugged on my hand as Amber dragged us over to street cars. Let the fun commence...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh just a quick little clear up here. I do actually like One Direction, but im not a MASSIVE fan. I like their song so im not taking the mick out of it dont worry haha.<strong>


	10. Out on the Raz

**Hey guys ... sorry its been ages. Really hectic at college atm , i've got no free time whatsoever. Im really not happy with this chapter AT ALL.. but its been so long i thought i'd just put it up anyway. Its probs full of mistakes and whatnot. Just havent had time to check it over. Sorry if its crap. Im not happy with this at all but oh well. Enjoy :P and please review xx**

* * *

><p>Amber pulled them through the door laughing at the genuine shock on their faces at getting in without ID<br>"what I tell ya eh? Flash these babies" she lifted her hands to Sian's boobs "and were in!" _Oh hell no_  
>"Oi !" Sophie frowned and swatted her hands away "Mitts off my bird !" but Amber took it as a joke and wrapped her arm round her neck "yes miss!"<br>She winked and pulled them over to the bar. "3 shots of tequila please!"  
>"Ah amber! How ya diddlin'" A guy had turned up and was passing looks between her and Sophie and Sian, or more specifically their conjoined hands. Yup his thoughts were in overdrive. Boner alert! "Who's ya friends?"<br>"Sorry James m'boy... not your team!"  
>The smirk died from his lips "Urgh ... why is it all the hot ones are"<br>Sian let out a disbelieving laugh. "Take that as a compliment then shall we?"  
>"Course! You two together?" He gestured between them<br>Sophie stiffened and gripped her hand harder. "Does it matter?"  
>"Well no but..."<br>Sian rolled her eyes. "What she means to say is, yes we are together."  
>"Yeah for over a year" Amber smiled "So no messin james'io"<br>"Pssh! Wouldn't dream of it... know what you girls are like"  
>"Git!" Amber laughed and smacked his arm<br>He chuckled before looking pointedly at Sophie. "You're alright love, no need to be so uptight"  
>She frowned<br>"... I was only checking. You're, or shall I say, your birds'..." he cocked a thumb in Sian's direction "...safe and sound. I only go for straighten's unfortunately... tragic" He switched his attention back to her better half "anyway I'm James" He held out his hand, but withdrew it, sensing it was too formal a greeting for someone so laid back. He smirked and decided to press a kiss to her cheek. _RESULT_  
>Sophie cleared her throat, but Sian knocked her lightly with her side.<br>"Sian" She returned as he winked before turning on the brunette expectantly.  
>She sighed and held out her hand "...Sophie"<br>"Nice to meet you Sophie" He accepted and shook it formally, fighting to keep the grin off his face. "One hopes you will have a lovely ti..."  
>"Oh come off it!" Amber laughed "You can kiss her cheek! She won't murder you, nor will Sian for that matter"<br>Sophie frowned and opened her mouth to disagree but James burst into laughter and leant forward doing just that. "I'm not gona jump ya!"  
>She furrowed her brow in defeat muttering profanities under her breath. She didn't quite trust him. Didn't know what it was or why ... but the fact Sian had accepted him so quickly, so easily, certainly wasn't helping matters.<p>

"Come on, come hang with me for a bit"  
>"were fi..."<br>"Nah come on, let's get this party starteddd! TEQUILLAAA!"  
>He handed them the three shots. "Get them down ya"<br>He watched on grinning as Sian and Amber necked em, pulling faces once it hit their throats. He grinned cheekily and ordered a couple more, laughing as they downed em again. "Haha you two are brilliant!"

His enthusiasm dissipated as his eyes fell on 'sulk face' at the side, frozen in place as she stared at the shot in her hand. It wasn't poison, she knew that, but to her it was good as.  
>Alcohol... even the name brought a shiver to her spine.<br>The word managing to smash down the protective walls she'd built to hide away her fears, but what for? She started to shake as they came flooding in again, enveloping and shutting her down.  
>Her mind was racing with them because all she could think about was last time she touched some, she'd almost died.<br>The silent killer they say... She wanted to try it... for Sian's sake more than anything else but staring at it now, locked in her terrified grip... she couldn't bring herself to. Her mind was screaming insults... wimp.. coward... But it was bringing back the memories. Painful memories of the day she nearly died... She tightened her grip on Sian's hand as she started to shake.

Sian turned to look at her girlfriend, already feeling the effects of shots, and froze. She could see the panic and confusion washed over her face, Could feel the tension through her grip. And she hated it.  
>She understood why she felt that way, and she understood her dilemma. But she didn't wan't her to feel scared. Tonight was supposed to take her mind off the pain, off the hardships. Not bring it all back!<br>She couldn't bear to let her spend her life in fear of drink. In fear of getting drunk. Couldn't bear knowing every time Sophie would see alcohol the first thing she'd think of would be the fall.  
>She didn't want that for her... she needed closure. And she was gona do somet about it.<p>

She leant in close and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, averting Sophie's panicked gaze.  
>"Try it babe...It won't hurt you. I Promise"<br>"but what if it..."  
>"...it won't"<br>"How can you know?"  
>"I won't let it..." She gently squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.<br>And in that instant Sophie's fears washed away and were replaced with an overwhelming sense of security and love. She trusted Sian with her life and if she said it won't hurt her, then she believed her. She nodded her head slowly and fixed her gaze back on the drink taking a deep breath

James span awkwardly back to Amber, as she stared on open mouthed. She hadn't realised the extent of the problem at hand, but just seeing how Sian was dealing with it now... It was just so unreal.  
>She was amazed at how easily Sophie relaxed in her presence.<p>

She took a moment, just staring at the drink as she replayed Sian's promise over and over in her mind.  
>That's all she needed. Sian's support. The whole reason she'd gone off the rails was because she thought she'd lost her. But knowing she had her... she never felt stronger. Hell she could take on the world if she knew Sian was there beside her every step of the way.<br>She wanted to do it... for Sian.  
>"It's only one, you can do it" She looked up into Sian's loving gaze and smiled. She was right. She could do this.<br>She took a deep breath and then necked the shot, choking as it hit her throat, but she was still standing, still ok. Relief washed over her as it finally sunk in. Drink wasn't bad. Not when she had Sian there to keep her safe.  
>She looked up proudly into her girlfriend's cheeky gaze as Sian laughed softly and squeezed her hand "Amateur!"<br>"Bitch!" They broke into giggles. James cackled at the sight before turning to the barmaid and ordered a load of shots. He put them on a tray and brought them over to the booth, sitting everyone down to start the night off.  
>"err aren't u going to pay for em?" Sophie frowned still standing<br>Amber laughed " He gets em free here Soph!"  
>"why?"<br>"Cos I own the place Sophio!"  
>She frowned at the nickname but her annoyance was short lived. Dissipating in a puff of smoke the second Sian pulled her onto her lap and snuggled into her.<br>"Love you"  
>The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Sian murmered those two perfect words. Those two beautiful, relaxing words. Man her girlfriend was a God send. She twisted to press a soft kiss to her cheek, smiling as their gaze met, boy did she love her.<p>

They stayed at the table and chatted for a bit, just getting to know James, as Amber kept wandering off to go chat up some lads before reappearing looking decidedly more dishevelled, but nonetheless happier, than she'd left. Sophie knew Sian was itching to get up and dance but for some reason she stayed put. Probably because the company wasn't half as bad as they thought it was going to be. James had turned out to be actually really nice and pretty easy to talk to; they weren't uncomfortable left alone with him. He was making them laugh so they didn't mind.

An hour passed and they were still sat at the table.  
>"Hey Hey ladies!" I know the perfect way to get this party started! Let's play a game! You'll play won't ya Ry?" he got up and grabbed hold of Ryan's arm as he walked passed and pulled him towards the table. Sophie groaned inwardly, of all people it had to be him didn't it.<br>"What game?"  
>" 'I've Never' ..."<br>"Ah Yeah I'll play, I'll just go get my band, they'll play"  
>"Sorted!"<br>"Count me in!" Amber grinned, appearing behind him as he sprinted off to the bar but they frowned, confused. "What? Dont tell me you've never heard of it..."  
>They continued to look blankly back.<br>"Oh my gosh, you two have never lived! It's Amazing. Basically we go round the table and everyone shouts out a suggestion like, I've never had sex... if you have... you have to have a shot. "  
>Sophie frowned "So it's basically a game to get you bladdered..."<br>"In effect yeah!"  
>Sian grinned "sorted!" But the enthusiasm failed to reach Sophie, evident in the scowl set firmly on her face. "I told you I'm not drinking loads Amber..."<br>"Well you'll have to hope the right 'I've nevers' come up then"  
>"No I'm being serious!"<br>"Urgh fine... I'll do you a deal... you can have one glass of coke but u have to take a large gulp every time... once that runs out your on the shots... deal?"  
>Sophie deliberated for a second trying to think of a way to get out of it but kept coming up blank. She gave up ..."Fine"<br>Amber squealed and wandered off to tell James the order as Sian laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "It'll be fine. Don't worreh"  
>Sophie span a little. "For me maybe... but you're gonna end up pissed!"<br>"Yeah so? You like me when I'm smashed"  
>Sophie giggled. "True that"<br>She winked and pressed a kiss to Sophie's lips as Ryan sat down with a few mates and scooted round the booth. They pulled apart and shifted uncomfortably as Sophie turned her head away.  
>"Helmet heads arrived"<br>"Shhh!" Sian smiled unwillingly, and smacked her arm playfully.  
>Ryan cleared his throat awkwardly "Y'alright..."<br>Every part of him was screaming in jealousy, longing for Sian. Watching them together was like a knife to the heart. But he'd promised Sian that he wanted to be friends again, so he had to at least try to be nice. "How ya doing?"  
>Sophie frowned and twisted away so Sian spoke up "Good thanks, dreading this game like, get the feeling he won't get nice shots"<br>"Haha, yeah well, I've known James for a few years and believe me, he don't do weak..."

Eventually James arrived with a tray full of various shots so he plonked em down and handed everyone a bunch as they squeezed up around the booth. "Right then chaps I got a good mix here, Sambucca's , Jd's, Jagermeisters..." Sophie turned to give Sian a worried look as he reeled off the names. She knew enough to realise half of those would get ya rat faced, or worse. Sian smiled softly and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "...Flatline shooters, 3 wise men's and if you're really unlucky some Absinthes. Burrnnnn baby burrnnn !" He let out a cackle as the table groaned. The added element of pain always spiced up the game.  
>"You've all got some of each but i've mixed em up So it's just lucky dip realleh! Oh and here's ya bore drink Soph..."<br>"My what?"  
>"your bore...Nevermind... But it won't last ya long that, i tell ya!" He grinned and leant across the table throwing them a wink. "Ready to reveal all your dirty secrets?"<br>"Oh piss off" Sian laughed returning his wink as he sat down  
>"Let's get this party started!"<p>

*Sophie P.o.v*  
><em>Really really don't want to play this ...<em>He grabbed a shot and held it out in front of him "Right. So I'll go first then... I've never shagged in a toilet..."  
>Git... i groaned and picked up my coke, downing half of it straight out by accident. <em>Whoops... What ? im clumsy Not my fault... okay okay maybe i was a tad thirsty... Urgh why am i explaining myself?<em> But hey like the good girlfriend i am handed Sian her first shot and span to watch. If she was gona get rat faced without me then i sure as hell wanted to enjoy the sight. Plus i was trying to avoid the look of shock on Ryan and Ambers face at this revelation but James saved us as he and the rest of the band mates burst into laughter and downed their shots. I couldn't help but join in. The variety of pained faces as the shots scorched paths down their throats was just too hilarious. Sounds sadistic... but hey ... they're the ones getting drunk not me!  
>Amber shouted out though breaking my humoured thoughts. "Uh why are you downing one James? You're supposed to have not done it"<br>"Yeah well, i wana get pissed don't i? Besides i knew the girlies would have done it"  
><em>First one in and already he's cheating...fun game this is<em>

Ryan introduced the first band mate as Liam for his turn. Didn't even take a second for me to take a dislike to him; just the sight of his slimy grin. They were up to somet... I could just tell. I gripped my glass uneasily as he pondered for a moment... "I've never had drunken sex!"  
><em>I knew it!<em>Sian laughed and necked another shot but started coughing violently. I widened my eyes in alarm but she dropped her head onto my shoulder to hide it before i could utter a single word. I put my glass down and took hold of her free hand wrapped around my waist giving it a gentle squeeze. I couldn't help but smile though. Such a lightweight. This time the whole table had to drink.

Tom grinned cheekily. "Ive never looked at gay porn" _Here comes another Webster glare_... He knew full well half the table wouldn't take a sip but being the typical lad, he wanted to see the two gay birds own up to some dirty shizz...cos chances were, one of us was gona take a sip.  
><em>Well lucky for the dick, i have. Yup general trend... get Webster shitfaced <em>I took another large gulp, as Sian squealed.  
>"You've looked at porn?"<br>_Oh crap... didn't think that one through_ i opened my mouth but didn't have time to answer as Ryan necked a shot. Cutting the 'cheery' *cough* _shit_*cough* atmosphere with a knife. The whole table froze. In true cliché style I think my mouth literally dropped open. _Ryan Connor you kinky bastard_  
>"What ? All I did was look! I didn't get off on it!"<br>_Oh dear lord..._  
>James burst into laughter. "Top notch mate!" He leaned over and whispered something into his ear. <em>Why do i not like the look of this? ... Oh god he's grinning now. Brace yourself Webster... looks like your drinking<em>.  
>"Yeah yeah I'll do that one" He cleared his throat and lifted his shoulders. "I've never played this game!"<br>_Webster glare coming your way ..._ "Ryan!" _Fucking git_! With eyes burning venomously into him I necked the last of my coke, with Sian taking her 3rd shot.

I swear Next person to make me drink is gona get it... big time.  
>"Haha, looks like you're on the shots then Soph! What a shame" Amber grinned cheekily<br>_Oh hilarious_  
>All eyes turned to another band member for his choice... <em>Dont even thin...<em>  
>"i've never worn Eyeliner"<br>"Oh for crying out loud... dickhead!" I leaned across and grabbed my first shot. You'd think i'd take time to choose, but nope stupid me forgot there was a lovely concoction of varieties in the middle. Thicko.  
>James let out a snigger once he realised which one I'd picked.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing... nothing carry on babes..."<br>I eyed him suspiciously so i turned to face Sian, not trusting the table. Turned out to be a pretty worthwhile move... Since she looked absolutely stunning, grinning cheekily up at me. She'd already downed hers. I'm such a slow coach. But anyway I'm sure it could distract me enough to take my mind off the taste... only one way to find out...James started to drum the table to the sounds of cheers and shouts as I brought it up to my lips. "DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" _I am fucking drinking!_..._OH FUCK!_  
>They burst into laughter when i started coughing violently as it hit my throat. <em>Err hello! Dying<em> _here_  
>Sian let out a chuckle but i think realising i'm quite genuinely <em>dying<em> in her arms, she rubbed my sides, but a shit load of good it's doing me. I can hardly see my eyes are streaming that much. "What the bloody hell was that!" _God my throat feels raw._  
>"Absinthe Sophio..."<br>"And you let me drink it!"  
>"Yeahh ! Ya had to learn the hard way, cos now u know what it looks like!"<br>_Prick_  
>*Normal P.O.V*<br>But her embarrassment was short lived as pretty well every single person on the table necked a shot except James and the band member.  
>"Ryan you pussy" He cackled.<br>"Shurrup you! It's the band image"  
>"Sure it is! Gay boii!"<br>Amber laughed and leant across to smack James on the arm. "Oi Leave him alone... if that's what he likes doing then so be it!" She cracked up hopelessly, burying her head into her hands.  
>"Urgh it's for the band! Isn't it?" He looked desperately to his mates for backup and they all nodded hurriedly. Knowing better than to deny it.<p>

"Right then!" Amber spoke up fighting to keep the grin off her face; she wanted to get Sophie drunk as possible so she picked the most obvious one.  
>"I've never kissed a girl"<br>"oh har har ..." Sophie huffed as she picked up another shot. Sian was already starting to feel a bit tipsy.  
>But as soon as she took her shot realisation dawned on Amber that she'd picked the one thing that was gona out her secret. She hovered her hand over a shot... could she? What would the rest think? She glanced around the table to see if anyone was looking but decided to risk it. "Fuck it" She grabbed the shot and necked it , <em>Oh fuck...<em> Absinthe as well. She choked and smacked her chest.  
>"Amber!"<br>_Damn _ She'd been caught. She glanced across through streaming eyes, just about making out Sophie staring opened mouthed back. "Shh... I ... i was drunk! At uni... " She stumbled on her words in her panic.. "It just happened!"  
>"Ohh you wild thing you" Sophie and Sian burst into giggles.<br>They carried on round the table as the next few suggestions all made Sophie take yet more shots along with Sian.

Finally it came to Sian's turn.  
>She leaned her mouth close to Sophie's ear. "What shall I pick?"<br>Sophie shrugged. "Anything so long as I don't have to neck another bloody shot!"  
>Sian smirked. "Right well, since me n Soph have been the back bone of everyone's jokes tonight ... WE'VE NEVER SMOKED WEED"<br>"Hah! Think we may need to do somet bout that one then girlies!" James winked and took another scorching shot along with the whole table  
>Amber scoffed "They're goody two shoes James!"<br>"Yeah well, that as the case may be, it's my turn now" Sophie huffed "so I'm saying ... I've never faked a moan, orgasm OR release. Cos i know your all gona try get out of it in some way. So Hah! Drink up lads... and you Amber!"  
>"Errr and you!" Ryan scoffed<br>"Nuh uh... never faked one"  
>"Stop lying!" Amber shouted out<br>"I'm not"  
>"Yeah right..."<br>"Nopeee because unfortunately for you lot, MY girlfriends AMAZING in bed..." Sian let out a squeal  
>"Shame you aren't"<br>Sophie froze as all eyes locked on Ryan.  
>"And what's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Nothing..."  
>"Yeah. Thought so"<br>She gave him a final glare before regaining her composure and turned back to the table  
>"so anyway I'VE never had to fake a moan... tough shit guys. Drink up!" She smirked proudly when the whole table took another shot grumbling. The mixed reactions of retches and coughing only added to her smugness.<br>_Ha Suck on that !  
><em>She twisted to face her girlfriend as Sian picked up yet another shot and downed it. Her smile dropped. _What the..._  
>"Aha Soph hate to break it to ya, but it seems your girlfriends not in agreement with yeh on that one!"<br>Sian grinned playfully "Oh shutup!" She leaned up to peck her on the lips reassuringly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Sophie iss incredible in the bedroom department i'll have you knowww..." she was slurring slightly as the shots rushed through her bloodstream. "...it was my ex who wasss shit"  
>Ryan's mouth dropped open "Oi!"<br>James burst into cackles and smacked Ryan on the arm. "HAHAHA Burn mate... burrnnn"  
>"As if..."<br>Sian grinned, "Sorry Ry but I can't lie"  
>He shook his head in disbelief as Sian turned her attention back to her girlfriend, leaning her mouth close to her ear. "I can't believe you... making that up!"<br>"I weren't lying..."  
>Sian froze, doing a pretty awesome imitation of a fish. "You mean?... "<br>Sophie winked and nodded her head. "Every word"  
>They broke into grins, leaning simultaneously to press their lips firmly together.<br>"Hey up lads ! Lesbo action"  
>"Oh shut up you prick" Ryan laughed knocking his mate lightly. "Thats my ex there!"<br>"Haha even more brilliant!"  
>Ryan rolled his eyes and thumped him averting his gaze.<p>

"Right, since that didn't get ya bladdered ... NEW GAME!" James stood up and produced a deck of cards, he slammed em down on the table, whispered something to Amber, then ran off to go fetch more drinks.

Amber grinned cheekily. "Right, he says were playing Circle of death but with a twist so..." She paused to get the cards out and spread em out into a circle in the middle of the table. "Basically, when J gets back with an empty bottle, and some Beer n stuff, it's just gona be like spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on first gets to choose a card, we spin it again and the person gets to choose second. If ya cards match completely, you drink for double the time the value of the cards add up to. If the suits match, you just drink for the value of yeh card. Simple enough?"  
>Sophie groaned...taking it all in"Another bloody pisshead game... why do I get the feeling I'm gona end up splattered..."<br>"Cos you are!"  
><em>Great... flipping great... So much for not drinking.<em> She scrunched up her face in annoyance and span back to her girlfriend. _Ha!_ _If they weren't gona be sympathetic... least she would_... She smirked proudly expecting a face of furrowed concern...  
><em>Or not ...<em> Sian was biting her lip trying so hard to stifle a laugh. But it was like trying to deny the force of gravity. She couldn't contain it any longer and burst into cackles throwing her head back.  
><em>how rude!<em>  
>"OI ! You're supposed to be on my side!" She threw a look of feigned hurt but she couldn't stay mad at that face. Her gorgeous, beautiful, adorably annoying face! Urgh ... here comes the smile...<br>Sian grinned "See! You Love me really!"  
>Yup, that she did. They giggled and leaned in pressing their lips together softly in a sweet kiss.<br>God she was a mug for Sian's charm.  
>"Oh that reminds me," they broke apart "if you pick up a joker, you have to kiss the 2nd person!"<br>The table broke out into cheers as they were all united in one single thought. LESBO ACTION HERE WE COME.  
>Sophie and Sian eyed the lads uneasily. <em>Oh crap ...<em>

James returned with the drinks and handed out the beers to the lads and Wkd's to the girls. "Thought I'd be nice to ya for this one... shots would have you passed out on the floor like" He grinned cheekily and sat back down. "Right Amber do the honours..."  
>She span the bottle and it landed on James and Ryan so they each took a card, desperately praying there wasn't a joker, which thankfully there wasn't and their cards were the same suit and totalled to 7 each. "Haha right come on then Ry! Bottoms up!" They grabbed their beers and started to gulp them as the table shouted and cheered counting to 7. Once they reached 7 they cheered, and the lads slammed their beers back down. "Come onnnnn !"<p>

Amber laughed and leant forward to spin the bottle. The whole table leant in, waiting in eager in anticipation. While it span Sian let out a squeak.  
>"Sorry, I love this song !"<br>Amber rolled her eyes and turned back to the spinning bottle. They carried on for a few goes, each time the bottle landing on two band members or James and Amber, so the girls had escaped it for the time being.  
>"Right..." James stood up and leant over the table "This calls for a blokes touch... girlies over there aren't nearly pissed enough yet." He took over the bottle and gave it two big spins, watching eagerly as it landed on Sophie and Amber. "See! What i tell ya!"<br>Sophie grumbled and reached over, groaning when she picked up a king... but unfortunately, the downside of being sat on someone's lap meant they also got to see the card and Sian burst into laughter.  
>"What? What cards she got?" Amber's eyes widened in panic... " she hasn't got a joker as she?"<br>"Nope but as bad as that... King"  
>James slammed his hand down and threw his head back. "aha brilliant, so has Amber, right the pair of ya down em for 20 seconds!"<br>They looked at each other, rolled their eyes and then picked up their drinks... _If i must_

*Sophie P.O.V*  
>When the song switched to another current hit Amber squealed and called the game off as she grabbed Sian's hand to drag her up to dance.<br>"You coming babe?" Sian grinned at me. It didn't last long though. The frown on my face wiped it clean off hers.  
>"No"<br>"Please?"  
>"No I don't want to dance Sian..." She was trying the puppy dog look but for once it had no effect on me. There was no way I was getting up.<br>"Urgh fine I'll stay here with Sophie then" Sian apologised.  
>"Oh come on! One song... PLEASE!" Amber was beggin my bird. She looked pretty pathetic, begging away. She can go entertain herself jeesh, she don't need Sian to keep her company. I smirked proudly at Amber as my bird kept refusing. Such a loyal girlfriend I have...<br>"Urgh Fine... 1 dance"  
>oh... The smirk died from my lips as Amber grabbed Sian and pulled her, squealing might I add, over to the dance floor. I watched their retreating forms open mouthed. She actually left me! Sian actually left me...Fine then! I'll just talk to James. I span back but the moment I opened my mouth he jumped up and ran after them grinning.<br>Typical ...

*Normal P.O.V*  
>Sophie sat and watched as 1 song turned into 2. And then 2 Songs turned into 10 and they still hadn't come back. Yet she still hadn't got up to join them. She watched as they would get up close and grind for a few seconds but Sian would pull a face and pull away. Almost as if suddenly remembering she had a girlfriend each time.<br>She sat and watched while lads tried to get up close to her bird, not needing to move because the look they got off Amber and Sian collectively was enough to send them slinking away rejected.  
>But worst of all, she sat and watched while Ryan kept sliding up to chat to her as James would appear with shot after shot for Sian to down. She could tell she was getting paralytic, but STILL she just sat there.<p>

It made her feel like shit. Because Sian was having an amazing time, yet here she was, miss grumpy gills, having to sit and watch other people try it on with her bird.  
>Each failed attempt building the venom up deep inside her. There was only so much she would tolerate. But it's not like she was doing anything about it was she?<br>She eventually zoned out as she started thinking of things she would much rather be doing.

Sian looked over at her girlfriend as the song changed. She'd been sneaking glances every now and then to see how she was, and each time she'd looked progressively more and more fed up. And she couldn't help feeling it was her fault. She'd let Amber and James drag her around the dance floor, throwing shot after shot at her, that she' gotten so drunk she'd forgotten about Sophie sat at the side all by herself.  
>Is that a siren I hear? Yup Shit girlfriend alert! She felt awful<br>Seeing her sat there, looking vacant and upset, it stabbed at her heart. Some girlfriend she was...

Making her decision she elbowed Amber to tell her she was gona go for a bit, and charged over to her girlfriend, plonking herself onto her lap only just realising the song was 'Moves like Jagger'. Perfect... Soph always danced to this one.

"Hey babe"  
>"Oh remembered I exist have ya?"<br>She frowned and clutched at her cheeks pulling her in for an apologetic kiss. "Don't be like that..."  
>Sophie raised her eyebrows<br>"I'm sorry ok... I'm too drunk to remember my own name, but not drunk enough to know you're not having a good time. " _Don't take a genius to spot that_ _one_ She softly stroked her cheeks and gazed into her eyes.  
>"I'm fine, go back n dance"<br>"I donts want to, I wants you'sss to have a good time" She lifted her arms to behind her neck and burst into giggles.  
>Sophie rolled her eyes. "How much have you had?"<br>"A lot... stop changing the subject, you'res bored! Comes dance"  
>"I'm fine!"<br>"pweassee " She smiled cheekily and pressed a kiss to her cheek  
>"I'm fine Sian go"<br>"nuh uh, I'm not's moving till youuu get up and come dance with meeee"  
>"I don't want to"<br>"I don't care! It's Moves like Jagger... "  
>"So?"<br>"So... how can you still be sat there when you shoulds be entertaining meee with your amazing dance skills" She pulled the puppy dog look.  
>Sophie laughed."Go away Sian !" She knew it was a losing battle after all, she knew how stubborn her girlfriend could be.<br>"I'm not moving ... and If you don't come you can forget any late night treat when we get back " she winked seductively, raising her eyebrows.  
>Dirty tactics. But hey they worked.<br>Sophie scowled. Defeated... again. She let out a grumbled sigh "fine!"  
>"Haha! I WIN !" Sian squealed excitedly and pulled her up, throwing her arms round her neck again for a quick kiss before pulling her over to Amber by the hand, laughing like a pair of loony's.<p>

"Hello stranger! Got up then?"  
>"Dragged up more like" She scoffed but smiled as Sian promptly wrapped her arms proudly round her waist from behind, gently starting to move their bodies to the music. There was just something about being in Sian's arms that relaxed her. Made her feel safe and warm. She felt protected and loved wrapped up in those soft arms.<br>Amber grinned as James took hold of her hand and span her round before disappearing off to tell the DJ to turn it up. The club was going absolutely mental for the song.

_**And it goes like this...  
>Take me by the tongue and i'll know youuu<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Kiss me till your drunk<br>And i'll show you..."**_  
>Sophie relaxed into Sian's arms and let herself go as they started belting out the chorus, pumping their arms and chests in time to the music.<br>Sian twisted her head and pressed a kiss to her neck, thrusting her hips forward to collide with sophie's rear as they grinded into one another.  
><em><strong><br>"...All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger"<br>"I've got the Moooooovvess like Jaggerrrrr"  
><strong>__  
>Oh god...<em>Sian pressed herself fully up against Sophie's back and closed her eyes when she returned the grind, raising her arms as she too groaned in pleasure. They burst into laughter when they collided at oppposite times grinning cheekily at one another. They were so close together; you'd think they were conjoined.

James appeared with a small shot glass, wasting no time in thrusting it to Sophie's lips and forced her to swallow, interrupting their heated grinding for a second. But no sooner had he arrived, he disappeared as Sian pulled her cheek back so their gaze met again, still grinding up against her back.  
><em><strong><br>"I don't need to try to control you  
><strong>_  
>Sophie was starting to get short of breath as Sian's evocative grinding and lustful gaze were arousing a flush of heat in her core sending strong pulsations of pleasure on a blazing pursuit through her system.<br>The blonde's hands were leaving a scorching trail of desire, roaming freely over her front. Certainly not helping matters as she pressed burning kisses to her cheek and neck.  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes"<br>And i'll own you  
>With them Moves like jagger<br>I've got the Moves like Jagger  
>I've got the<strong>__**Moooooovvess like Jaggerrrrr"**_

She threw her head back against the blondes shoulder to give her better access, arching her back and locked an arm behind her into her hair as Sian grazed her teeth over her neck . The music had this continuous pumping beat and boy were they keeping in time with It; Thrusting endlessly together. They didn't even care that they were probably giving every single lad in the room a hard on. They were completely enveloped in their pent up, erotic, sexual desires. So much so they couldn't even give it a second's thought.  
><em><strong><br>**__**You wanna know how to make me smile**__**  
><strong>__**Take control, own me just for the night**__**  
><strong>__**And if I share my secret**__**  
><strong>__**You're gonna have to keep it**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody else can see this**_

Sophie closed her eyes. She was hanging onto that last little bit of control because if she didn't, there'd be nothing to stop her ripping Sian's clothes off right there and then. The girl was driving her crazy right smack bang in the middle of the dance floor, and with every grind she was forcing her closer and closer to the edge. Not that she'd mind taking her there and then... oh no! She'd gladly do it. It would sure as hell solve the throbbing in her core amongst other things. She smirked at the idea. But the slight issue of over a hundred witnesses was a right buzz kill.  
>That was a side of Sian only SHE got to see.<br>But she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she'd lose it.

_**So watch and learn**__**  
><strong>__**I won't show you twice**__**  
><strong>__**Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right**__**  
><strong>__**And if I share my secret**__**  
><strong>__**You're gonna have to keep it**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody else can see this  
><strong>_  
>She groaned out as Sian dropped a hand, stroking her fingers painstakingly over the fabric barrier; Stimulating her delicate bundle of nerves.<br>Spurred on by the lustful whimper, Sian trailed them lower and lower as she began to suck on her pulse point, knowing full well what effect it was having on Sophie. She closed her eyes, losing herself completely as they trailed shamelessly towards the blazing target.

"Oh Godddd" That was it... Sophie couldn't take it. "Fuuuccckkk" She let out a whimper and twisted her head slamming their lips together roughly. "I want yeh... so badly" They kissed intensely as their lips collided in a blur of movement. Sophie managed to groan out 'I need you' against Sian's lips in the briefest of seconds apart, pleading for entry. God if she were to have one dying wish it would be to have Sian right there right then. Anything to cure the throbbing in her core! She needed her!

Amber watched on with a sickening feeling of panic, and unrest. Her stomach was twisting together in a feeling so unusual, so foreign, she just couldn't pin point the source. And it scared the shit out of her. All she knew was that standing there, watching them... watching Sian with her hands ALL over Sophie, she felt sick. But not only for her own reasons, but the fact they were getting quite erotic and she knew it was only a matter of moments before one of the lads would try force themselves onto them. She felt a duty to protect them because she knew from experience and it wasn't pleasant. And as much as she hated watching them together... watching Sian grip her, touch her... _OH MY GOD_  
>It finally hit her... she was jealous. She was fucking jealous of Sian. Fucking hell. Why was she jealous? Her eyes widened in panic... what did this mean? Did she like Sophie? Did she like Sian? No definitely not... she couldn't ... Could she? Her stomach plummeted to even lower depths the moment she saw another guy head in their direction...<br>She glanced around the club anxiously. Pretty well every male pair of eyes was fixated on the pair. Fucking great... She needed to do something about this, and quick... She needed James. She forced her eyes away and bolted in his direction to tell him the plan.

They deepened the kiss as their tongues collided passionately in impulsive desire, sparring endlessly as they tried desperately to ignore the throbbing in their cores in their battles to maintain control. It was taking every inch of their strength to resist temptation...  
>But Sophie wasn't strong enough. She succumbed to her intense desires and pulled away abruptly from the kiss. Her eyes darkened into black pools as she gazed lustfully at her girlfriend."I need you..."<br>Sian swallowed, the lustrous desire she felt for her in that instant was bigger than anything she'd ever felt in her life. Coupled with the intense throbbing in her core... she had never felt so painfully aroused. God it turned her on. She nodded hurriedly. Sophie grinned and grabbed her hand squealing, just one destination in mind. Fuck it... when you're this turned on location really isn't the most important of factors.

Amber froze mid sentence. She'd just about managed to convey her message to James when she'd spotted them heading out. She knew this club well enough to know that if they ran off, they wouldn't come back. She couldn't face the rest of the evening alone...Not tonight. She needed them here for as much her safety as theirs. Panicked, she grabbed hold of James hand, taking a spiked shot off him with the other and charged towards them.

She just about managed to beat them to the door. "Err where you two off too..."  
>"None of your business now move" Sophie tried to negotiate round her but failed as Amber blocked her way raising her eyebrows. James was fighting to keep a straight face.<br>"Urgh im off to have hot passionate sex with my girlfriend because she's got me all worked up. Now if you don't mind, you're in the way SHIFT!"  
>Sian giggled at Sophie's public declaration, but it only heightened her desire. <em>She's so fucking hot when she's pissed off.<br>_Amber groaned desperately. They couldn't leave ..."No you're not, down this!"  
>Before Sophie could even say a word, the pair moved forward and pressed the spiked shots to both their lips and tipped them up forcing them to swallow. They sent a burning trail down their throats as they clutched them coughing violently. They pulled away from each other, too focused on the intense burning sensation ripping its way through their throats.<p>

Amber looked on remorsefully. She knew it was painful, but in a matter of seconds the drugs would kick and the pair of em would be so delusional they wouldn't have a clue who they were. It had been a last resort but she had to do it. She couldn't let them leave.  
>And sure enough a moment later Sophie clutched her stomach and started retching violently as the room started spinning. She scrunched her eyes together and gripped her head whimpering as the flashes drove shooting pains through her skull.<p>

Amber glanced to check on Sian to find her gazing dreamily into the corner of the room. Clearly in an hallucinogenic episode. Taking pity she signalled for James to take Sophie outside, while she grabbed hold of Sian's hand and took her back into the depths of the club. They just needed a few moments for the drugs to settle down, then the real party could begin.

Sophie slowly walked back into the club feeling a lot clearer than before. Whatever it was that Amber had given her, she hoped to God it hadn't had the same effect on Sian. But the fresh air had done the trick. She was still on a high, but at least the sickness had gone. She stepped back in taking a moment to adjust to the suddenly brighter lights flashing past her eyes. It was like she was wearing HD vision at a firework display. Everything was suddenly so much brighter and vibrant, a blur of moving colours and shapes.  
>She stopped in the middle and tried to scan the club in an attempt to find Sian, pressing herself onto her tiptoes to see over the sea of heads. But it was wasted effort; everyone looked the same under the sea of flashing colours, seemingly moving in slow motion as they danced. This drug was really messing with her head. She scrunched her face as the lights started to hurt her head again letting out a huff. She couldn't see the blonde anywhere.<br>Wobbling slightly she moved forward when she spotted Amber in the corner of the room pressed up against some guy, but her heart sank when she realised Sian wasn't with her.

She scowled in defeat and made to head to the bar, trying to negotiate past the hundreds of lunatics. She managed to get past a few fine but then some idiot knocked into her.  
>"Watch it will ya!" She shouted<br>He turned round frowning at her temper. "Alright calm down, was an accident!"  
>"Yeah well if you stopped being a prat it wouldn't have bloody happened!"<br>"Hey calm down will ya!"  
>"Don't tell me to ca..." She let out a squeak of surprise when a pair of arms wrapped solidly round her waist breaking her from her rant. The arms gently twisted her round and moved her away. She stiffened as panic set in but relaxed the second warm moist lips pressed to her neck, leaving a scorching trail as they made their way up to her ears. She could recognise those lips blindfolded. Smiling, she relaxed her shoulders and tilted her head to give Sian better access.<p>

"Hey gorgeous" Sian murmured softly into her ear  
>"Hey you"<br>Sian smiled softly as she snuggled into her back playing close attention to her neck. She'd panicked when she'd come round out after the shot to find Sophie nowhere to be seen, and no one with her except Amber. "I thought you'd gone home"  
>"Why would I go home?"<br>" I don't know, I just got scared"  
>"Aww.." Sophie's heart melted. She span in Sian's arms and held onto her waist. "I'm not going anywhere i promise, i don't really remember being taken outside to be honest but whatever it was they gave us, it made me feel really weird thas' all,"<br>"Aww me too, i blacked out!"  
>"So did i! Except i come round crouched down on me hands and knees with some prick rubbing me back. Almost had a heart attack!"<br>"You mean James?"  
>"Oh my god! It was him? I gave him a right wallop"<br>Sian burst into laughter.. "Oh I don't know, does you a favour and you wallop him one!"  
>Sophie bit her lip, "I feel awful now"<br>"Not surprised, poor lad. Don't think you and drugs mix haha"  
>"You're telling me! Really messed with my head, come to think of it, still is"<br>"Oh ai?" Sian grinned, having to look up at her beauty.  
>"Yeah, you're all over the place you!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, stop moving! You look like Lee Evans on speed!"<br>"I'm not!" She burst into giggles and leant up; pressing herself onto her tiptoes so she could claim Sophie's parted lips and wrapped her arms around her neck. _Mental note to Sian... Sophie is HILARIOUS when stoned._She twisted her head and closed her eyes, forcing her tongue into her mouth. She could taste the mix of vodka and drugs on her tongue, but she didn't care, it was mixed with the definitive taste that was Sophie. Her beautiful sweet taste. Nothing else quite compared.

They kissed gently for a while, ignoring Amber's protests when she arrived with more shots. They were completely in their own world. Nothing was going to break that.  
>"Oi you two! Stop ... Oi ... Hellloooo?"<br>Sian started giggling into the kiss but she didn't want to break away, it was too much fun pissing Amber off.  
>"OI ! You can kiss at home! Down these? Please... Hello? I know you can hear me... OI ! URGH FINE!" She eventually gave up and stomped off the find James<p>

Once they felt she was a safe distance away they pulled away giggling.  
>"You still owe me a proper dance..."<br>"Oh do i now?"  
>"Yup"<br>She grinned and let Sian lead by the hand to the middle of the club. The way she felt right now, Sian could ask her to run a mile and she would. She was just completely wrapped up in their little bubble and nothing was going to break it. They grinned cheekily as Sophie wrapped her arms round her neck. "Lets rip this floor apart!"

They stayed on the floor for a couple of hours, dancing together, with Amber, with James, with everyone. Just letting themselves go completely. A

"hey soph, can you go get some drinks ?" She froze...  
>Amber had appeared.<br>"I think James is at the bar now so you'll get em free but may take a while, he dawdles"  
>Sian pulled back as Sophie looked on frowning. Not quite believing that Amber wanted to send her away. She could quite clearly see that her n Sian were otherwise 'engaged'. "You've had drinks all night?"<br>"NO... we've had shots, duno about you but I fancy somet lighter .  
>"Can't you go yourself... me n Sian are a bit busy here..."<br>"Aww im sure you'll survive 5 mins apart! Please... I am letting you stay tonight..." She dropped her face into a pleading gaze.  
>" Fine..."<br>Sophie leaned across and pecked the blonde on the lips, wordlessy letting her she'd be back soon, before making her way over to the bar. Not quite understanding why SHE had to be the one to go for drinks. But hey ho. She wasn't in the mood for arguing. Especially not with Amber. Her head hurt enough as it was.  
>She negotiated past the hundreds of dancing lunatics and eventually leant up against the counter.<br>"Alright Sophio? What ya having?"  
>"Ermm...I think she wanted WKD... Yeah 3 WKD's "<br>"Have to be awkward dont ya! Right here you have this "he handed her a shot "Wait there, i'll go get some more from the back"  
>"uh right, yeah sorry , that's fine."<br>Once James was out of earshot she turned round and pressed her back against the bar sighing. More bloody time away from Sian.  
>She'd finally started to let herself go a bit, and yet here she was back to square 1, stood watching from afar.<p>

She glanced over to the pair, now stood back on the dance floor to find Sian frozen in place, staring back sadly. Amber was flailing around her like a loony, tugging on her arm trying to get her to dance, but she was having none of it. She wanted her girl. Sophie pouted and gave her a 'miss you' look. She received a wink back as Sian mouthed 'I want you!' She lifted her finger and curled it repeatedly. Biting her lip as she pined for her.  
>Sophie's mouth twitched as an enormous flush of heat surged direct to her centre. God she didn't know Sian could turn her on from across the other side of a bloody room. Talk about long distance.<br>"One minute" She mouthed.  
>"He there?"<p>

She threw a fleeting look behind her but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart dropped. She smiled back sadly at the blonde shaking her head.  
>"sorry..." she mouthed<br>Sian dropped her face into a pout but before she could complain further she was pulled aside by Amber who threw her arms around her neck grinning as the song changed to her favourite track. Sophie stiffened. Bitch...  
>She watched them giggle as Amber started jumping around, getting up close to Sian before spinning them round so she could see Sophie over her shoulder. But she didn't do anything.<br>She was trying to keep her calm. She didn't want to ruin Sian's night afterall.

She tried to look anywhere else to distract her jealous thoughts but as hard as she tried, her gaze kept gravitating back to them as if drawn by magnets to a core. A burning, raging, jealous core.

Amber was pressing herself up against HER bird. Bumping and grinding, and she couldn't even see Sian's reaction cos she'd been spun round. God she wished the drinks would hurry up so she could go sort her out.

While she waited she sat watching for a few moments, her face twisting as the venom built up Inside her. The worst part about it was Amber knew she was watching, she kept throwing her looks as she'd press herself up against Sian, tormenting her over the blondes shoulder as she'd Wink seductively across at her. Well, She was succeeding in pissing Sophie right off.  
>Sophie had only put up with it up until now because she thought Amber was just having a laugh and Sian seemed to be having fun. Not that she could see her face, but hey when your paraletic, and completely stoned anything's fun.<p>

But anyway, Amber was overstepping the mark now... The stupid bitch was throwing herself all over her girlfriend and she'd had enough.  
>She glared across at them, gripping the glass in her hands for dear life.<p>

"you alright gorgeous ?" Some sweaty lad had wandered over towards her, thinking he'd try his luck.  
>"piss off!" she pushed him off her and stepped further down the bar, ignoring his shouts of "pussy!" after her. She span to check on the pair but they weren't there... they'd moved. Oh shit...<p>

She finally spotted Sian dancing happily away in the middle of the floor, but she was surrounded by guys. She stiffened. _If one of them dares to touch her..._  
>"You alright?<br>She tore her eyes away for a second to find Ryan looking sympathetically at her. She scowled and turned her attention back to Amber as she watched her wrap an arm around her Birds neck again.  
>"leave me alone Ryan..."<br>"no ..."  
>"Im being serious, piss off"<br>"Not till you tell me what's wrong..."  
>She frowned across at Sian as Amber pressed herself into her back. Why wasn't she throwing her off ?<br>Ryan followed her gaze over to the group in the middle. "ahh .."  
>"yes AHH! Bleeding wankers all over my girl"<br>"Well what you doing over here?"  
>"Getting drinks for her..."<br>He let out an involuntary laugh. "So she sends you away and then messes with ya bird... strange girl that Amber."  
>"Look if you've come to wind me up, i don't need it... Tonight was supposed to be for me and Sian and that bitch is ruining it!"<br>He stopped smiling and frowned sympathetically. " Im sorry" He could see how upset she was, and if he was honest. He couldn't blame her. Amber was messing about, and even he felt uncomfortable watching them. "She hasn't done anything bad yet... just hang in there the drinks will come soon."

The moment the words left his mouth, Amber threw her arms around her neck. They both froze, not quite believing what Amber was up to!  
>"Im gona flaming kill her!" She made to push away from the bar but Ryan stuck his arm out and held her back.<br>"Don't...that won't solve anything"  
>"Mate... that bitch is flirting with MY girlfriend. Your fucking ex..." She flung his arm away<br>"Yeah but thumping her one is what she wants u to do"  
>"Mate.. your in no position to talk..."<br>"She's trying to make you jealous..."  
>She turned to look at him. "And it's fucking working!"<br>"Look, You retaliating will give her the satisfaction... one up on you in effect"  
>She huffed and settled back against the bar, she knew he was right but every part of her was raging in jealousy.<br>"Look... i know how you feel... just leave her and she'll stop. Its no fun to them if you look like you don't care."  
>"But i do care" She dropped her shoulders in defeat.<br>"Come here..." He held out his hand and pulled her against his chest. He hugged her gently, just trying to reassure her, calm her down. "We was mates long before any of this happened... And i know you think i want Sian back... but i promise, i'm over her... I just miss being able to talk to yeh both"

Sophie eventually pulled back and smiled softly nodding "Thanks Ry..."  
>"Your welcome" he chuckled "and if any dick tries messing either of you two about, just let me or James know, we'll sort em out..."<br>He'd barely even finished his sentence before Amber pulled Sian aside and pushed herself up against her leaning her head in close.

They froze and turned to look at each other. Thinking the exact same thing.  
>"That's fucking it!" She pushed off away from the bar with Ryan Hot on her heels and pushed her way through the crowd as she faught past the millions of sweaty bodies.<p>

Getting more and more pissed off she starting shoving the idiots out the way as they slowed down her ascent. She was gona kill Amber.  
>Finally reaching them she stormed over, whacking the nearest lad to her bird away, and forcibly removed her hands from her Sian's waist and pushed her back a few steps. <em>No touching bitch.<em>  
>She glared across at her "OI Stop messing with my girlfriend!"<br>"I wasn't..."  
>"Do you honestly think i'm that thick..."<br>"Whoah... im sorry ok but.."  
>"But what?"<br>"Chill out Soph! I was onl..."  
>"Don't even try it Amber"<br>"I swear i wasn't do..."  
>But she was in no mood to listen to her grovelling. Times like this called for one cure and one cure alone. Sian...<br>She span away and headed bolt right towards her girlfriend, already another swarm of lads around her. She huffed and pushed one away ignoring his protests as she grabbed her wrist and span her round. She slammed their lips together and thrust her tongue deep inside her mouth as she wrapped her arms round her waist protectively, pulling her ever closer . God all night she'd been waiting to do this.  
>Sian let out a surprised squeak, as Sophie pressed herself fully up against her body causing her to stumble backwards slightly. Panicked she wrapped her hands round Sophie's neck steadying herself as she forced her lips back equally as hard. They built up a rhythm, twisting and groaning in all their nights pent up desire.<br>The term 'angry sex'... had never seemed so heavenly.

Sophie could hear the lads around them start to cheer and shout at their little display but she didn't care. All she could feel was Sian, her mouth , her touch , her smell. It was just Sian, everywhere. God she was in heaven. Kissing roughly and with tongues lashing she pushed herself further into Sian, trying to get close, wanting to feel every part of her she could.  
>She was doing this just as much to make A point as she was to simply get to kiss her bird. The operative word being 'her'.<p>

She'd sat back, put up with it. But all night she felt like Amber was tormenting her, like Sian was tormenting her. Amber trying to make her jealous and Sian succeeding in making her heart ache as she'd watch her dancing around. Her gorgeous body swaying to the music. All night she'd had to sit n watch, admire from afar. But not now. Oh no, now she could claim her as all hers.

Deciding she'd made her point she pulled back slowly from the kiss and leant her head down, resting her forhead gently against a grinning Sian's as they paused to catch their breath.  
>The blonde let out a deep sigh "wow..." <em><strong>what a kiss<strong>_ "what was that for?"  
>Sophie smiled. She didn't need to tell her the real reason did she? Nah for once, that could be her little secret. "I duno, was just missing my gorgeous girlfriend wasn't I?". It wasnt a lie... Just avoiding the real truth.<br>"oh well, guess you can't handle drinks duty eh? You might die from missing meh!"  
>"oh shutup!"<br>They burst into giggles as Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist and pulled her closer "Just as well your all mine".  
>They stayed cuddled together for a few seconds but with the hundreds of dancing lunatics around them it was hard to keep still. "Come on" Sophie turned to look for something they could lean against to continue their passion. Afterall, they never did quite make it to their destination. Spotting an empty bit of wall, she giggled and grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her over, walking herself backwards as Sian pressed her fully up against the wall taking hold of her waist. Sophie grinned and wrapped her arms around her neck as they leant in, meeting halfway in a fiery kiss, tongues colliding fearlessly. The throbbing returned instantly. She twisted her head and groaned as Sian's tongue worked wonders inside her mouth, weaving its way around her own sparring endlessly. She lost herself completely in the kiss as she relaxed and succumbed to all her desires, zoning out to everything but Sian. Her smell, her taste, every inch of her figure pressed firmly into her own, her lips. Everything. It was just Sian. The music faded away as the world came to a stop in their own little blissful, increasingly erotic, lustrous bubble.<p> 


	11. I need you!

**Heyyyyy :) Sorry! Its been AGES since i updated this. Ive been soo busy! Ive had an insane couple of weeks but i got my head down and tried to get this up :P Don't know if its any good but yeahh .. :P **  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEW your review really means a lot no matter how small, every comment helps :) <strong>

**WARNING : 18 MATERIAL **

* * *

><p>Eventually, a few hours and a considerable amount of alcohol later, Amber managed to separate the pair and with the help of james, brought them back to get a cab.<br>She'd apologised repeatedly for her behaviour, which with prompts from Sian, Sophie had accepted and they'd been free to enjoy the rest of the evening together. Dancing singing, swaying. You name it! But ultimately just getting thoroughly pissed and more and more turned on by the minute. ;)

As they made their way down the street towards the cobbles Sian started belting out random songs as she swayed, slurring her words "_Coss guurrllll youuurrr aammaayyyziiinnnn Juussttt the Wayy youuuuu arreeeee_!"  
>Sophie sniggered "Ouuh Bruno Mars is quaking in his boots"<br>Sian just smiled and took hold of her hand "Your peerrffecct sophh..."  
>"Aww thanks babe" she rubbed her neck self consciously.<br>"_...JUSSTTT THEE WAYYY YOUU ARREEEE_"  
><em>Urghh, much as I love her... I dont fancy dealin with a sleep deprived Noz tomoz.<em>  
>"<em>Do it like a brottthhheerrrrrr<em>... Come on shexxyyy sing with me ," she winked flirtatiously and swung their hands "_do it like a duddeeee grab my CROTTCCH wear my haa_..."  
>"Shhh!" Sophie burst out laughing and pressed her hand to her girlfriends mouth "You'll wake everyone up!"<br>The blonde pouted and shrugged her off... "Don't care..." She grinned cheekily and looked back up to the stars "_LOOK AT THE STARRSSS, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FORRRR YOUUUUUU_"  
><em>oh dearr lorrddd..."<em> don't give up the day job whatever ya do!"  
>Sian paused, opening her mouth in shock. "howss ruuddeeee" She frowned as she tried to remember what she was going to say next. The combination of drugs and shots had <em>really <em>messed with her head. She resorted to squealing "I lurrrvv YOUUU" instead.  
>"I know you do"<br>"No but reallyyyy... i love you moreee than... moreeee thannnn..." she frowned trying to think of something and ended up swaying sideways; tugging on the brunettes hand for support... "More thannn..."  
>Sophie laughed and pulled her back upright "You gona finish that sentence?"<br>Sian swayed again and grinned"...Than... than... THAN my leather jacket!" she shouted proudly  
>"oh cheers..."<br>Amber let out a snigger "Aww Soph..."  
>"Shurrup you" She winked<br>"...She's got _such _high standards!"  
>"Oh shush. She loves that jacket!"<br>She snorted "Clearly..."

Sian giggled excitedly and started paying close attention to her girlfriends face.  
>Forget keeping upright... mehh, she was far too interested in 'other things' to worry about such a straightforward yet ridiculously difficult task. <em>Who knew eh?<em> Bit of drink and suddenly the laws of equilibrium disappear. BOOM! POOF!  
>She'd quite happily face plant the floor if it weren't for the fact her gorgeous <em>AMAZING <em>girlfriend was holding her up. Besides, it'd make no difference to her anyway, floor, bush, upright. It was all a blur the way everything was spinning.

"You're soooo sheexxyyy"  
>"Thankyou" Sophie rolled her eyes.<em> Drunk Sian's a barrel of laughs<em>  
>"YOU ROCK MY SOOCCCKKSSSS"<br>"Rigghhtt..."  
>Sian giggled excitedly ... "You ARE my socks..."<br>"Where are you going with this...?"  
>"I wearrr youuuuu..."<br>Sophie smirked "Do you now ...?"  
>"Mhmmm i wear youuuuu... All over my FING.. mmpff"<br>"...OOOKAYYY!" Sophie slammed her hand over Sian's mouth, as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "That's enough from you eh babe" _Definitely NOT something they needed to hear._She scowled as the other two burst out laughing ...

"Ohh I am SO bringing Sian out again!" Amber barked in between her cackles. "SUCH a lightweight!"  
>"Your telling me!" James piped up grinning "Might wanna watch out tomorrow morning Soph... Do I sense a certain someone will be walking around like the vision of death?..."<br>"Shut it you" She laughed, smacking his arm. "She'll be fine"  
>"mhmm, sure she will... all depends on your definition of <em>fine <em>there Sophio..." He winked

"I'll be fineeeee!" Sian squealed coming back to reality a tad late "I've got Sophieee to look after meee" She giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek proudly as she wrapped an arm round the base of her neck, suddenly finding her ears VERYY interesting. She smirked and started pressing light kisses to the lobe, teasing and nipping at the sensitive area. Boy did she know it drove Sophie wild.

_Oh man..._ Sophie tilted her head involuntarily to give her better access and reached up to lace her fingers through the blondes' round her neck. But in all honesty, she'd much prefer it if Sian concentrated on _WHERE_she was going... nice as it was... she preferred her girlfriend upright ... well at least till they made it TO a bed. "Babe please... we're almost there"

"Mhmm..." The blonde let out a guttural moan and grinned, carrying on regardless. _I may be drunk... But god she's fucking sexy  
><em>"wait..." Oh man... Sophie groaned as a soft kiss was pressed to just the spot, the very area that made her go weak at the knees; and boy did the blonde know it.  
>"Sian! PLEASE!" Sophie warned, but her girl wasn't listening. She pressed slow, burning kisses up her neck grinning impassively on a trail to her ears.<br>"Sian..."  
>But she cut her off, leaning her mouth right up to her ear... "I'm so wet..."<br>_Fuck... not now..._ "Sian!" She whined trying desperately to keep her eyes fixed on the cobbles and _not _the sky.  
>"I <em>want you... so so bad..."<em>  
>James raised his eyebrows at the husky moan and elbowed Amber playfully "Ey up ! Looks like poor Sophio's under a bit o' pressure there Ambero"<br>Amber rolled her eyes and nudged him back. " Quit it with the nicknames will yeh!"  
>"What?" He chuckled "Just look at em..."<p>

"I want you, I want you so bad"  
>"Sian..."<br>"It's driving me mad; it's driving me mad..."  
>The retort died on her lips... "Are those lyrics?"<br>"Yurrppp" She winked and carried on singing them into her ear.

Amber shook her head in dismay. _Dear oh dear..._She burst out laughing and tugged on James hand, pulling him with her to the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the flat<br>**_  
>"Right you two lovebirds, make yourself at home... I'll go order us some food!" She grinned turning on James " Eh! Go fetch us some bottles will yeh... they're in the fridge cos I'm not <em>nearly<em> paraletic enough yet"  
>"Yes Boss!" He saluted and ran off cackling before she could get a chance to smack him.<br>"Git!" She grinned and wandered off into her bedroom.

Sophie smiled and pulled Sian over to the sofa, happy for any excuse to get her girlfriend to SIT DOWN. Keeping her upright was just so exhausting! _Gee whizz  
>"Eurgh these heels are KILLING ME!" <em>She scowled as they pulled theirs off, before collapsing onto the sofa in exhaustion, pulling Sian onto her lap. They snuggled down into one another, waiting for the pair to reappear.

"RIGHT!" Amber squealed making them jump as she ran out from her bedroom and threw herself onto the other sofa "Takeaways ordered; drinks are on their way..." She turned back to James "EVENTUALLY!"  
>"Piss off!" He grinned and stuck up his middle finger. She chuckled and span back to the girls grinning<br>"we've got the rest of the nightttt"  
>"Err, it's like 2..."<br>She frowned "Your point being..."  
>"IT'S LATE!"<br>"Oh hardly! Miss midnight mass girl! The party's just starting." She winked "I've got loads of games we can play like..."  
>"No! No more games..."<br>"Aww come on, spoil sport!"  
>"No, I'm not playing"<br>"PLEEAASSEEE"  
>"Nopeeee!"<br>"Pleeaas..."  
>"Nope.."<br>PLEASSEEE"  
>"NO! Cos unless their non alcoholic games, which they're not, I'm not playing! So tough!"<br>"Well Sian can play then!"  
>"No! She's already off her face!"<br>"So?... A few more wont hu.."  
>"YES they will! ... I don't want her throwin' up all night"<br>_"Err I'm fwineee Sophhhh"_  
>"Course you are" She winked and turned back to find Amber pouting, trying her hardest to look cute while pleading.<br>Sophie sighed ... "Amber I said no... You two play! We'll just watch yeah?... Put the tele on! "  
>"Urgh fine ... fun sucker" She threw the remote over and got up grumbling to go help James with the drinks.<br>Sophie scowled... She couldn't see the attraction of getting pissed. Sure it loosened ya up... but ya act like a complete and UTTER twat when your under... Besides It's perfectly possible to have fun without alcohol... stupid idiotic.. urghh!

"I lovee youuuuu..."  
>She snapped her gaze back and smiled... Even when she was pissed Sian still managed to dispel her mood; Make her smile the way no one else could.<br>She reached her arm behind her and dropped it down to her arse, pulling her in closer against her chest, while giving it a gentle squeeze. Sian let out a playful squeal and grinned, looking up into her girlfriends eyes "...SO.. So much"  
>Sophie's heart melted. "I know you do"<br>There was just something about the way Sian smiled... so beautiful, cheeky and pure. She was pretty sure her smile could light up even the darkest of rooms... It sure made her heart swoon. She grinned and leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet, yet tender kiss. _Heaven_

***Sophie P.O.V*  
><strong>  
>"Err hemm..."<br>Our kiss came to an unwanted abrupt halt as Sian pulled away...  
>I scowled, already missing the feel of her lips. It took a moment to register that someone else had been the cause...<br>I opened my eyes and turned to find the pair of em perched on the sofa opposite grinning like fools with a tray full of a strange variety of drinks. Bottles, glasses, shots... _Seriously now ..._ Each glass was overflowing with cocktail sticks, random fruits and mini umbrellas. Where on earth he'd found them all i have no idea... but hey it had obviously amused him for 10 minutes.

"Et VOILA!" James gestured over them proudly  
>"Am i supposed to be impressed?"<br>Sian giggled and swatted my leg playfully. _What?_ She leaned up and whispered "play nice" into my ear. _Yeah nice .._  
>His smile faded "Aww come on Soph! Took me ages this!"<br>"Yeah... and i told you were not having any"  
>He scowled "That don't mean you can't appreciate the fine art of display though!"<br>"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes and pressed my head back down on top of Sian's as she rested back onto my chest, watching them avidly. He'd handed us both a WKD, which i'd reluctantly taken, and just as quickly put back down. Unlike my better half who'd downed the whole thing straight... She_ never learns... 5 quid says she'll try steal mine later..._

Turns out ... not getting involved in their 'little' drinking game had been an incredibly smart move. They'd downed about 30 shots worth so far and they were _still_ going... the aim of the game i'm still not quite sure about but from what i could see it involved running around, getting back downing a shot then disappearing off again... Students eh? They baffle me.  
>It was only when the loud shriek of the doorbell sounded did they stop... Just as well cos Amber looked WRECKED!<p>

"Ah that'll be the takeaway" James jumped up grinning while Amber collapsed to the sofa in exhaustion. The moment her head hit the seat she passed out into a drunken slumber. _As if!_  
>I shook my head in disbelief at the girl <em>Oh i don't know ... she so weird...<em>  
>"Looks like I'm getting it..." He chuckled<br>I nodded absently snuggling down closer into Sian.  
>He chuckled and ran off down the stairs to get the door<p>

Once he was out of sight Sian pulled back and gazed up at me."You feeling okay babe?"  
>"Yeah...why?" I lied frowning<br>"You just seem a bit tense... like you'd rather be anywhere else than here thas'all"  
>Typical ... Sian always knew what i was thinking. I couldn't hide anything from her.<br>I sighed ... "Yeah your right... i just feel a bit... well awkward i spose. Ya know, them two are all 'live in the moment', carefree, get pissed types... and i just feel like the annoying grandma at the side."  
>Sian snorted<br>"What?" I defended  
>"Just cause you're not having any alcohol don't mean you're the annoying grandma"<br>"Well i feel like it! I feel like i don't know how to have fun..."  
>"You do know how to have fun... you're the life n soul when you're with me"<br>"Yeah WITH you" I sigh she's right ... I do know how to party, just WITH my girlfriend.  
>"C'mere!" She smiled warmly and clutched my cheeks pulling me in for a kiss.<br>I sighed happily and twisted allowing the kiss to deepen... _Once again Sian's made it all better._

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V*<strong>

James eventually returned to find the pair kissing gently on the sofa.  
>"Eurgh get a room" He laughed making gagging noises.<br>Sophie pulled back and frowned over Sian's shoulder but it quickly morphed into a grin once she spotted the cheeky grin on his face. "Why don't you bog off"  
>"What and miss all the action? Behave! ...still waiting on that threesome"<br>"In yer dreams Jamesio..." They giggled softly and snuggled back down together into the sofa. _He may be cheeky, but he's such a sweetie.  
><em>He smiled and wandered back over placing the takeaway in the centre of the coffee table before wandering off to go fetch them some plates and then placed them down into the middle. _  
><em>

"Right then girlies, I'll be seeing you later"  
>Sian twisted and looked up from Sophie's lap frowning. "You off?"<br>"Yup i gotta get back to the club n close up"  
>"Aww come on! Stay for a bit! Have some food!"<br>He chuckled shaking his head "Nah its ok... much as I'd love to, I've really gotta be getting going."  
>They both pulled faces of similar disdain at this revelation making him chuckle "I only really came back to make sure you got here safely anyway ... cos not being funny but all 3 of ya are off yer head" He cocked his head in Amber's direction grinning at the fact she was sprawled out over a sofa, spark out, dead to the world.<br>"Err I'm fine thanks James!" Sophie squealed  
>"Suuurrrrreee you are" he winked "walk in a straight line then I'll believe yeh"<br>"Hmm"  
>He laughed cheekily. "It was nice meeting ya both... don't get <em>too<em> dirty if ya know what i mean" He winked cocking his head in the general direction of the bedroom before turning away.  
>"Hey wait up!" Sian laughed, jumping up from Sophie's lap, she ran over, albeit swaying on the way, and threw her arms around his neck. "We're keeping in touch yeah?"<br>"Course girlies" He smiled and pulled away before he wound Sophie up but she didn't even care, she was smiling across from the Sofa, too mesmerised to realise her girlfriend had just thrown herself at another bloke. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing alone; _God her arse is hot in those jeans... Perfectly _...  
>"Byeeee"<br>She snapped back to reality "Oh ... Byee James!"

Once he left the flat Sian turned round and grinned. _Hello earth shatteringly beautiful smile!_ "Place to ourselves..."  
><em>Hah i wish ..<em> "Not quite...Amber's still here"  
>"Yeah but She's gone to the world Soph. Look at her!" She grinned cheekily and padded over plonking herself back onto her lap.<br>"People wake up babe!"  
>"Not when their in that state! Come on Soph, she'll be gone for hours..."<br>_ I know exactly what you're thinking Powers .. _"No..."  
>"Pweaasseeee"<br>"No! Hey look! She's got celebrity juice in her recordings and i wana watch it so tough"  
>Sian scowled "Can't you watch it in the morning?"<br>"I've got work!"  
>She pulled out the puppy dog look knowing full well tonight may be their last chance for at least another month or so... if ever.<br>But Sophie shook her head grinning. "As cute as you are... it's still nope! We're guests. RESPECT THAT!" She turned her attention back to the TV "Pass us my bottle babe"  
>Sian rolled her eyes, huffing in defeat and grabbed her WKD, taking a sip before passing it on.<br>"Err Get yer own!" She scowled yanking it out of her grasp _What i tell ya!_  
>"Nah it's more fun nicking yours!"<br>"Well it's mine!"  
>"Err what happened to what's mine is yours and yours is mine eh?" She winked<br>Sophie snorted... "We're not married babe"  
>"Hmmmm<em>... yet.."<em>  
>Sophie choked on her drink and froze opening her mouth in shock, causing Sian to burst into giggles. "Chill ya beans!" She smirked and leant up pecking her on the lips lightly before settling back down against her chest.<p>

_Did she ... did she just say... Oh my god she did! _Sophie smiled and rested her head on top of Sian's. Truth be told... she _had _thought about it before; Marrying Sian. Obviously not yet... they were far too young for that, but she had considered it. Their future, together... She knows there's no one else she'd rather spend her life with but until now she hadn't really considered that Sian could _possibly_ feel the same. "Do you ever think about the future?"  
>"mhmm...Sometimes..."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah... Why? Don't you?"<br>"Yeah course...but like, do you ever think about _our _future?"

Sian smiled and laced their fingers together. She _knew_ Sophie had read into her passing comment.  
>"Course I have... I know tomorrow ima wake up next to you... and I will the next day..."<br>Sophie rolled her eyes "That's not what I meant..." She poked her arm playfully "...when you said yet..?"  
>Sian giggled and pulled back "I was just kidding babe! Don't go thinking I've proposed to ya or nuffin"<br>"Not but honestly... Do you think we ever will Sian?"  
>She smiled and rested her head back down closing her eyes. "One day maybe..."<br>"What really?" Sophie's smile widened "You really think so?"  
>"Mhmm I can't imagine my life with anyone else"<br>"Aww babe!"  
>Sian chuckled. <em>God she's like a child on Christmas day!<em> "Not yet though!"  
>"Well obviously... can you imagine me mums reaction! 'Hey mum, just to let ya know... IM ENGAGED AT 16, right byeee "<br>Sian snorted "You think that's bad... Can you imagine my dad?"  
>Sophie bit her lip trying to contain her laughter<br>"He's already disowned me, tell him that and you might as well dig me a grave..."  
>Sophie couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay you win"<br>"As always" she grinned and snuggled up closer. _One day ... one day I'll marry you Sophie Webster... I promise_ "I love you"  
>"I love you n all" And she did... with all her heart.<p>

"Anyway pass us ya drink i want some more"  
>Sophie snapped back to reality. <em>Whoah talk about killing the mood...<em>  
>Sian pulled the bottle back and tipped it up necking a large gulp<br>"OI!"  
>"Hehe, ya love me really" she winked playfully<br>"Unfortunately..."  
>Sian's mouth dropped open "BITCH!"<br>"I jokes i jokes..." She bit her lip trying to hide her grin  
>"Yeah you best be Webster!"<br>They burst into giggles as Sophie pouted, her eyes glinting with cheeky humour. "Im sorryyy"  
>Sian winked and pecked her lips lightly "Apology accepted" She smiled and snuggled back down into her girlfriend's chest; zoning out to the sounds of Keith Lemon's classic phrase... 'I'LL SMASH YER BACK DOORS IN'<br>_Believe me... there's nothing i'd rather do..._ _to Sophie_

* * *

><p><strong>*Later on...Sian P.O.V*<strong>

I look around the lounge in distaste... No paint, no wallpaper... nothing to keep me entertained except the girl I'm so lovingly wrapped up in the arms of... and even she don't want me. Typical...  
>Urgh the program's drawing to a close and I'm getting fed up of just sitting here, especially when i can think of activities I'd <em>much <em>rather be doing. Snogging... Sex... kissing... sex... oh did i mention? .. SEX!

Sorry DEPRIVED girlfriend number 1 right here. Mhmm 3 days. Yep you heard me... 3 FLAMIN days.  
>I'm DYING! Last time before that was WEEKS ago... God I hate Sally Webster and her damned house rules. It's ok for her to do the tango with Jeff but me n Soph? Noooo! Big fat NO with a cherry on top... or is it a capital N? I don't know ... I'm seriously deprived here.<p>

But don't get me wrong... I _love_ being snuggled up in Sophie's arms; makes me feel all safe and warm. But come on ... there are some _much_ more prying matters I'd rather she attended to since she's _so_ expert at it...  
>She can perfectly sort out the throbbing in my...*cough* erm .. Yeah I'll not go there.<p>

"I'm bored"  
>"wake Amber up then..."<br>_Oh Hallelujah she is alive ..._  
>"Oh yeah, cos she's really gona entertain me..."<br>"Well she might..."  
>"Not as well as you..."<br>"Well what do you suggest? I spy?"  
><em>Very funny<em> ... I just glared  
>"Alright cocky... you got any other bright ideas?"<br>_Hah! You're really gona regret asking that Webster... Muahaha_ I leant up and pressed our lips softly together. "Mhmm."  
>Sophie smiled into the kiss and pulled on the back of my neck, twisting to allow me to deepen the kiss.<br>_See!... She succumbs so easily._

I grinned and then gently as i could, started trailing my hand down from its resting place on her chest, down her front on its blazing trail towards its target. Her skin broke out into goosebumps as i trailed it lower and lower, down her stomach, down to her thigh. Bingo. I carefully trailed my fingers up and then cupped her centre

Sophie pulled back "Sian! This Amber's flat!"  
><em>Busted...<em> "So... "  
>"So... we can't!"<br>"Oh come on...Not like she's gona notice is she?" I leant in again grinning but Sophie pulled back.  
>"Sian! What if she wakes up?"<br>" Then she wakes up..." _Duhh  
><em>She frowned " No!...We can't, not here! What would she s..."  
><em>Urghh ... Stop talking Sophie ... please<em>  
>I let out a huff, grabbed the back of her neck and slammed our lips together, effectively shutting her up. Ahh silence is golden. Sorry :P I dropped a hand to her exposed thigh and gently started trailing it upwards. Smirking cheekily into the kiss.<br>"Sian ..." She scolded against my lips. I know what she's thinking... I know she doesn't want to deny me a chance to make her moan. She _really_ doesn't want to have to say no. But she's going to ...  
>She's turned on and i know it... muahaha... Hell earlier on i thought she was gona explode the groans that were coming out her mouth!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal P.O.V*<strong>  
>Sophie groaned as Sian stroked a finger over her bundle of nerves through her underwear. She wanted her... she really did. She could have Sian till the sun came down, but not in someone else's flat, come on... be realistic. That would just be... well weird.<p>

But she lost all coherent reasoning to think as Sian removed her hand and cupped her cheeks parting her lips, as she thrust her tongue deep into her mouth. _Urggh Man she is a flaming amazing kisser!  
><em>She let all her doubts wash away and just relaxed into the kiss, savouring this moment with her girlfriend.

Until ... Sian pulled away, grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the sofa...  
>"Sian!" she let out a laugh because she knew it was wasted breath. Trying to sway her when her mind was set on something was like trying to move a brick wall with your bare hand. Impossible and downright pointless.<br>She shook her head laughing; allowing Sian to pull her along to the bedroom, albeit not without half hearted protest. "Sian we can't... not in there... that's Ambers bedroom! Sian! Sian we c... "She was cut off as, once they stepped inside the room, Sian span them round and pressed herself up against her body as she inched her lips painstakingly close without connecting and gripped her waist. She wasn't going to settle for a no. She wanted her girlfriend. And she wanted her now.

She grinned and inched her mouth closer, slowly letting out hot breaths against her girlfriends warm moist lips. She lifted her eyes, locking their gaze and dropped her voice into a husky tone "we can..." she twisted her head and pressed their lips together lightly, "...and we are!" With one last shove she forced Sophie against the door and slammed their lips together properly in a searing kiss as she dropped a hand to stroke her gently though her underwear.  
><em>She wants me and I flaming well kno<em>... **Fuck she's wet!**

God. Sophie could have orgasmed just then. She let out a groan as Sian's hand came into contact with her nub. Even through her underwear it still sent shivers up her spine, pulsations through her core. OH FUCK IT  
>Forget Amber! She needed her!<p>

She grabbed hold of the back of her neck and forced her lips back equally as hard, wordlessly relenting.  
>Sian grinned in triumph and pulled her away from the door as they became a blur of colliding lips and limbs, twisting and turning as hands roamed freely over one another, making their rapid and somewhat clumsy ascent towards the bed.<p>

***Sophie P.O.V***  
>I lost all coherent ability to think as she walked me backwards towards the bed, touching, trailing, skimming every inch of my figure with her blazing hands. My mind became a blur of lustful groans and yearns to have her, hold her, touch every part of her I could reach. Come on I've waited all night... Trying to hold myself back out in the lounge, in the middle of the club, earlier on, it had all just killed me, so knowing we were finally about to get the release we'd been craving ALL night was enough to send me wild. Her lips worked wonders against my own as i tangled my hands into her hair, desperate for some form of stability, anything to get as close to her as i could.<p>

My knees collided with the bed and we toppled backward, never once breaking our kiss.  
>She groaned and climbed on top of me as we pulled apart long enough to clamber backwards up the bed, a race to get to the top. She pushed me roughly back into the pillows... <em>Fuck<em> _she's hot when she takes control..._

She doesn't normally... from what i can remember, through my ragged thoughts, it's usually me that takes the lead but hell I'm not complaining. This is HOT!

I lift back up and slam our lips together once more gripping the back of her neck solidly as she pushes a hand to my thighs, riding my dress up around my waist.  
>"This... off... Now!" She managed to groan out in between our frantic kisses. I didn't need telling twice, i pulled away and reached behind me to the zip, desperately trying to tug it down, but my fingers wouldn't co-operate. They fumbled uselessly over the top.<p>

Sian let out a groan at my slow progress and swatted my hands away turning me round as she attached her lips to my neck, and slowly undid the zip, running her burning hands over my back on the way. _Oh mannn.. she is a godsend..._My skin erupted in Goosebumps at her touch as she trailed her hands back over my front, and up over my chest as she reached up. She sucked and nipped at my pulse point, as she gripped the front of my dress and pulled it down over my shoulders exposing my chest, before pulling it up and over my head.

_Well this isn't fair_... _Me in my underwear... her fully clothed_. I spin back round and grin at the lustful want in her eyes. She wants me... she actually wants me!

"You're so fucking gorgeous Soph..."  
>I giggle "I'm only in my underwear..."<br>"Your still just..." She sucked in a breath  
>N'aww she's lost for words. I reached out a hand and pressed it to her core through her jeans. She swallowed hurriedly<br>I rolled onto my knees and leant over to her ear. "I think you're wearing too many clothes..."

***Normal P.O.V***  
>Sian's eyes widened. <em>Oh fuck<em>... a rush of heat flew down to her core...  
><em>I need her.. i ne... ne<em> She nodded hurriedly and grabbed the back of her neck, slamming their lips together once more as Sophie's hands hooked under the bottom of her blouse and tugged it upwards roughly. They pulled apart while she yanked it over her head, breaking a few of the buttons but they rejoined instantly.  
>Sophie groaned against her lips as she fumbled over the button on her jeans. She couldn't think straight let alone operate her fingers. She grunted and pushed Sian down to the bed attaching her lips to her neck as she finally freed the button. She slowly began to tug them down while Sian locked her hands into her hair, panting heavily as she lifted up to make it easier for her while the jeans slipped over her thighs.<p>

Eventually she got them off and they were both left in their underwear as Sian lifted back up, pulling Sophie down onto her lap.  
>She eyed her chest hungrily... desperate to free them from their evil confinement known as 'the bra'... <em>Stupid contraption...<em>  
>She swallowed, finally relocking their gaze "Can i ?"<br>Sophie grinned. _God she's cute._ "As if you even need to ask!" She leant forward and reclaimed her lips softly... "I'm all yours..."  
>Sian smiled proudly against her lips "Too right"<br>They giggled and twisted their heads deepening the kiss as they reached round to one another's clasps, prising them open in a singular swift movement. They let them fall down, freeing their busts before flinging them away.

They pulled back and paused, taking the moment to trail their eyes and fingers over every inch of each other's figures, their lips, their cheeks, chest, hips... their perfectly shaped breasts. Exploring all there was too see and feel.

"You're fucking sexy..."  
>"You're fucking gorgeous..."<p>

They broke into giggles. _They didn't call us twins as mates for nothing... _ Sian grinned and cupped her cheek. "I need you so badly..."  
>Sophie smiled... <em>as if her boobs weren't hot enough... but now she's moaning n all...<em> "Come get me then..."  
>Sian didn't need telling twice. She tugged on the back of her neck and slammed their lips together once more, pushing Sophie off and down onto the bed as she clambered on top taking hold of her waist.<p>

***Sophie P.O.V***  
>I feel her tongue dart out and slide tentatively along my lips, imploring for one thing, and one thing only. But I'm in no mood to grant it, not yet. Come on... I've gotta savour SOME control.<br>I grin cheekily into the kiss as she grips my waist harder, pressing herself down into me and slips her tongue out once more, but I'm waiting, waiting for her to _really_ take control.  
>She groans against my lips and takes hold of my wrists, locking them together as she lifts them up and slams them to the bed, pinning me in place. Here we go ... She's in control.<br>I smirk against her lips and let out a guttural moan. There is quite literally _nothing _sexier on this planet... than Sian taking control

"Open!"  
>I snap my eyes open at the desperate groan escaping her lips in-between our frantic kisses. <em>Fuck! Could she get any hotter?<em>  
>I grin and obey allowing her to plunge her tongue forward into my eager mouth, colliding midway in a ferocious battle with my own. We groan simultaneously sending vibrations through our lips as she tightens her grip on my wrists, dropping her free hand to my thigh and begins trailing it up the bare skin.<br>I can't thi.. I ca.. mo... _Fuck_ she sends me into overdrive. I can't move. I'm completely and utterly powerless, prey to her _every_ move. She trails a finger up to my soaking core, dripping with the need and desperation I have for her. And she knows it. She swirls her finger around the fabric, teasing the area, teasing me.  
>Every slight pressure forces another wave of pleasure to course through my centre. <em>Fuck I need... I nee. URGHH<br>_"Mmmm urrhhh" A desperate whine escapes my lips as I groan frantically into her mouth. She's teasing me and I can't take it.  
>She pulls away from the kiss and hovers above me. If I weren't so frickin' turned on I'd glare but right now I can't keep my eyes open. My core is quite literally THROBBING.<br>"Plea... please" I whine desperately but she circles my core once more... _I need to feel her properly..._  
>Her movements stop. <em>No no! URGH don't stop<em>! I can hear some shuffling as she slightly moves off me relieving some of the pressure on my wrists. _What? She's not going is she? Wha..?_  
>"Open your eyes..." <em>Oh fuck ... god her voice is sexy.. all hoarse and husky<em>. I snap them open to find her grinning above me, her face mere inches from my own. "You look so hot right now ..."  
><em><br>Do i really? Honestly?_  
>I roll my eyes and try to lift up, desperate for some contact, but she pulls back, widening the distance between our lips. I fall back against the pillows huffing in desperation. I'm pinned to the bed. She's got full control<br>"Sian please..." See what she's reduced me to... a begging mess. I NEED her

"Shh" She places a finger to my lips and begins her ascent down my front, kissing, licking, pecking every inch of my skin. She stops at my breasts, taking each prudent nipple softly into her mouth and swirls her tongue around them. Oh goddddd... my eyes roll backwards at the sensations, she's driving me wild! I try to free my wrists but she's got them in a solid grip. "Sian... plea... Urghhhh"  
>Her hand slips back down to my thigh as she grips the last barrier between us. Oh god please get rid of it! But her hands not moving .. <em>no DRAG IT DOWN please please move it URGHH<em> I feel her hot breath against my neck once more as she slowly starts kissing her way up to my ears.

"Tell me what you want..."  
><em>Oh mannnn ... she wants me to vocalise my ragged thoughts n all ...I can't .. I<em>  
>"I.. I..." I scrunch my eyes together arching my back as she slips her heavenly fingers past the waistband.<br>"Please Sian... T..tt.. take em off!" What was supposed to come out as a forceful command ended up sounding more like a whimper. Distant and completely and utterly PATHETIC.  
>But I don't think she cares...<br>"Do you want me here?"  
>I nod my head hurriedly and try to reach back up to her lips but she forces me back down as she slowly slips my knickers down my thighs. I arch up, her fingers leave a burning trail down my thighs, but i need them higher.. Not lower. She groans softly and flings the offending item away and turns back to me. She lifts up and hovers directly above, forcing me to look into her eyes.<br>"What do you want me to do?"  
><em><br>OH my daysssss... I could explode... she is SOOOOOO hot! Just the husky tone ... the lustful yearning in her eyes..._  
>"Ttt..." My words won't come out... I can't even think straight let alone control em long enough to force them into a coherent order. "Plea.. me.. T..Tttouch me!"<br>She smiles and slams our lips together once more, forcing her hot tongue into my mouth as she lets her hands do the talking... she turns their attention back to my newly exposed clit, softly palming and rubbing the delicate bundle of nerves. My eyes roll backwards and I arch into her touch, moaning incessantly into her mouth. As if kissing her wasn't enough to send me wild... but having her touch me... I just can't even begin to describe the sensation. Its euphoric

I feel a finger slip through my wet folds and my hips buck of their own accord, arching up in desperate need for her touch... I need her _inside_ me ... the throbbing is just too much! It's painful. I pull away from the kiss and let out a low throaty moan. I can't concentrate on anything but her touch.  
>"Sian please..." manages to escape my lips... but it does the trick. She finally lets go of my wrists and kisses her way down my front. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and waste no time in burying a hand into her hair, gently pushing; trying to lead her to the place I need her most.<p>

She presses hot wet kisses down my abdomen, as her movements stop. My eyes fly open. I lift up, preparing myself to demand she carry on but no sooner had my head left the pillow, than her mouth replaced where her hand had once been. "FUUUCCCCKKK" I throw my head back into the pillows and grip the sheets as she licks the full length of my pussy, tasting the juices of my dripping desire. Her tongue then plunges inside me and my eyes roll backwards once more... " OH fucckk.. URGH SIAN!" My hips buck into her, but she grips my thighs keeping me steady as she thrusts her tongue inside, exploring the depths, moaning with every lick.

I know my moans are spurring her on; she's enjoying every second of this new found freedom. And why shouldn't she. This is fucking HEAVEN  
>We can't shout like this at home... it's a constant battle to stay quiet, we can't fully let go, knowing at any moment someone could walk in. But here... I'm free to really give myself to her, really let go.<p>

I let out ragged breaths; she's finally reached the spot. Even breathing becomes a laboured task when Sian's involved. She sends me completely and utterely into overdrive. Every conscious thought, every conscious action suddenly becomes impossible when she's there... kissing me, holding me but none more so than when she fucks me... dear lord... I could die and go to heaven the way I feel right now.

She swiftly slides a finger into me as she removes her mouth and crawls her way back up to level with my face, grinning beautifully. I lose myself in her eyes once more and arch my back, moving into her thrust. I throw my hand out to the sheets and grip them tightly. I'm gona... i'm gona... She attaches her lips to my neck and speeds up her thrusting adding another finger. But that's it .. I can't take it... I'm so close now... a loud cry escapes my lips as I arch and tug on her neck... I need to feel more of her I need to touch her..._ fuckkkk_. A strong pulsation of pleasure rips through me as i'm chucked perilously close to the edge I so crave, just a few more...urrgggggggghhh! I lift up and slam our lips together, grunting and moaning into her mouth, mirroring every thrust. I can taste myself on her tongue, but I don't care. If anything it turns me on more! Knowing she enjoyed me, basked in the taste of me! She groans throatily sending vibrations across our tongues. I just about mange to control my thoughts long enough to wrap both hands into her hair, running them through the soft tresses at the base of her neck.

Our kiss becomes more and more frantic; desperate as tongues battle in erotic, passionate desire. She starts to buck into me, thrusting herself in time with every powerful plunge, deeper and deeper inside my core. She's whining, moaning... grunting in pleasure.

Just a few.. few.. fe.. OHHHHHH she adds another finger and plunges deeper hitting the exact spot and my eyes roll backwards. I can feel my muscle clench slightly... one more mor..mo  
>And she knows it... she thrusts in forcefully, ramming on my g spot and walls cave in.<br>"FUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" I pull away from the kiss and tighten my grip on her neck throwing a hand back to the sheets, crying out in intense pleasure. I scream her name out to the room; to the heavens. I don't care who hears... no one will stop us... not this time! Literally every part of me arches, curls up in the sweet sensation of release. I've NEVER come so hard! I start to shudder as the release fully consumes me but she doesn't stop. She continues to pump into me, letting me ride out the euphoric sensations as she attaches her lips to my neck, sucking and forcing out hot throaty breaths against my salty, tingling skin.  
>"Sia.. si.. sian URGGGGGHH!" Another wave of pleasure rips through me and I scream out her name again throwing my head back into the pillows. She presses herself down into me heightening the burning sensations. Skin to skin... chest to chest... I'm in heaven<p>

She gradually slows down the pace and pulls back from my neck, gazing lustfully, lovingly into my eyes letting me come down from the INCREDIBLE high.  
>I'm drawn in... captivated in a sea of blue while I pant. Eventually she stops and pulls out of me, placing her hands either side of my head as she crouches up on all fours above me.<br>She is just... incredible...  
>"Sian .. I ..." I pant trying to force my words together "Sian that was AMAZING!... YOU! Are amazing!" I watch the smile stretch across her perfect lips.<br>"I try ..." She grins and leans down capturing my lips as I fully relax.

She makes me feel like the only girl alive. She makes me feel just so special, so loved and for that I am completely and utterly whipped. I'm just in awe of her. Amazed by her power, her ability to do that to me... she wants me ... ALL OF ME. Oh man I am the luckiest girl alive.

I smirk against her lips and pull away pushing her off gently. I force her back down into the bed and climb on top. She cocks an eyebrow questioningly "What you...?"  
>"Shhh" I press a finger to her lips and grin. "Your turn..."<p> 


End file.
